A Saiyan & His Bad Girls
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: 1st ever Prison School crossover & my main project. Starts at Prison School Chapter 89, episode 12 in the anime. With the power of the Dragonballs, the evil in Broly's heart is removed and he is revived in another dimension. What will happen when he suddenly finds himself in a prison cell full of girls wearing black-and-white-striped prisoner garbs? Harem. Lemons & Limes.
1. Broly's New Life

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, and the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 **A/N: For those dissatisfied with the speed of the character's relationship development in this chapter, please read the next few chapters before deciding whether this is worth reading or not. The bonds of the relationships develop over the next few chapters,** **and it does get better. The romance in this story is more like how it is in middle school: Becoming a couple first, then getting to know each other along the way. Reason? I'm just really excited to pair them together with Broly as soon as possible, and I don't want to waste so much time trying to build up their relationships before having them date. Intimate moments are beautiful to me, and I'd like to write them as soon as possible, like in the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: Broly's New Life**

Broly, also known as the Legendary Super Saiyan, was feeling quite lost in reference to his current situation. A moment ago, he was beating the living crap out of Frieza down in Hell. The next thing he knew, the evil in his own heart had suddenly vanished, and he found himself standing inside of a prison cell with three girls in black-and-white prisoner outfits.

The first one Broly noticed was Meiko Shiraki. Meiko is tall and muscular with a slim waist and a large bust that would make any guy crazy. She has grey hair that she wears in a bun, and other than her _very_ undersized prison clothes, the only other item she has on her person are glasses.

Next was Mari Kurihara, who is a tall and slim girl with a medium-sized bust. She also has both long black hair and black eyes due to her Japanese heritage. She is frequently described as one of the most beautiful students in the school. Like the first girl, Mari's garbs are also quite undersized.

Lastly was Hana Midorikawa, who is of average height and has a slim build with a medium bust. She has straw-colored hair cut in a bob and brown eyes. She is athletic and somewhat muscular despite her small frame. Her garbs are, just like her other two companions, way undersized.

All three girls had shocked expressions on their faces upon seeing Broly appear before them from thin air.

Towering at ten feet in height, he has massive muscles that are unbelievably defined to compliment his incredibly tall frame. He has sickly, greenish-yellow hair that extends straight up from his head in the shape of sharp, pointy metal spikes. His eyebrows are also the same color as his hair. Encrusted with a sapphire gem are two golden wrist bracers, a golden necklace with a boomerang-shaped bar of metal at the bottom, and two golden boots that are on his person. He is shirtless, exposing his entire upper body in all of its toned glory. He also wears white baggy pants with a red sash around his waist. However, what stands out the most are his ominous-looking eyes, which are completely white.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Broly was immediately greeted by the sound of startled screams, which lasted for a full minute.

Before he could start ranting about the pain in his ears, three voices caught his attention.

"W-WH-WHAT A-ARE YOU?!" The trio of terrified girls simultaneously screamed/stuttered shakily.

Broly blinked twice in confusion and scratched the back of his own head. He then looked right and left before he turned back towards them and pointed at himself in question.

A tick mark appeared on each of their foreheads. "WHO ELSE, YOU BIG DOLT?!" They all yelled in unison before quickly covering their mouths upon remembering that they were addressing a giant that could probably tear them to shreds.

"I'm a Saiyan." He replied with a neutral expression on his face.

"That doesn't tell us anything! Now then, answer the question properly!" Meiko demanded angrily as she finally regained her composure.

Broly scratched his head in confusion before asking, "What's the proper answer?"

The three girls face-faulted.

Apparently, his common sense had deserted him when his innocence was restored.

"Maybe I should discipline you until you cooperate, pig," Meiko said darkly.

Just as the silver-haired girl was about to attack, Broly suddenly burst out into a laughing fit. This only served to anger her further as she rushed towards him with twice her normal speed. When she reached him, she jumped up into the air before doing a flip and extending both of her legs out for a drop kick. She then slammed both of her feet into the Legendary Super Saiyan's face...only for him to continue laughing like nothing had just happened.

"HAHAHAHA! That's definitely new! Most people on other planets call us Saiyans 'dirty, worthless monkeys', or 'stupid apes'. It's probably because of our tails," Broly laughed in good humor.

Other planets? Monkeys? Apes? Tails?

She didn't have time to contemplate this, however, before she suddenly felt a sharp pain the likes of which she'd never experienced before in her shins, ankles, feet, and toes.

She then noticed that her prison shoes had just shattered into thousands of pieces, and some of them had lodged themselves into her feet from when they had made contact with Broly's face. She also saw that her ankles, feet, and toes were just hanging there limply, signifying that all of the bones in those parts of her body had been shattered into nothing more than saw-er, bone dust. Even both of the bones of her shins had snapped in half and were visibly jutting out from either leg.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then she released a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard throughout the entire school before passing out from the pain.

* * *

Meiko's scream had caused the Legendary Super Saiyan to cover his ears and wince in agony. After recovering a moment later, he looked down at her in anger, only for it to completely disappear when he saw the condition she was in.

Broly then face-palmed. "I don't think that I will ever understand the people of this planet. She should've known this would happen if she were to ever hit a Saiyan, and yet she still did so," He thought aloud.

"THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHAT A SAIYAN IS, YOU MORON!" The other two girls roared in comedic anger.

"Oh, I guess that I had forgotten to tell you, ahaha!" The Legendary Super Saiyan replied with a lighthearted laugh.

Hana and Mari both sweatdropped at his carefree attitude.

"First though, I am going to heal your friend's injuries. It's only fair that she also gets to hear what I am about tell the both of you," He stated.

The girls were shocked by this guy's kindness, and a blush made its way onto both of their faces.

There was just one problem. "Don't you mean that you will _help_ her recover? On that note, how can you do that without any medical supplies?" Mari asked in concern.

Broly gave both girls a deadpanned stare. "No, I mean that I'm going to actually _heal_ her injuries. As for your second question, like this."

What happened next left the girls so shellshocked that their brains overloaded, shut down, and rebooted multiple times before finally being able to process everything.

He knelt down and wrapped his hand around each of Meiko's legs. Before either of her friends could protest, the Legendary Super Saiyan pushed the bones of the grey-haired girl's shins back into place.

A glowing, green light then formed around Broly's hands, which caused the lower jaw of each girl to drop all the way down to the floor. It also caused both of their bodies to tense up in worry, because for all they knew, he could be using this light to melt the girl's legs off. Still, it's not like they could do anything to stop him, so they were going to have to wait for the results.

Almost instantly, the bones, along with all of the other wounds to both of Meiko's shins, started rapidly healing. After just a few seconds, they were as good as new.

Next, he placed his hands on the girl's ankles. As soon as he touched them, pain flooded the girl's body, causing her to regain consciousness and scream again. It was so intense that she hadn't even noticed her ankles moving back into place when he moved on down to her feet.

Upon touching them, the pieces of the girl's shattered shoes that were embedded into her feet and toes seemingly dislodged themselves. Said pieces then immediately fell to the ground as the wounds where they had been previously were also healed by the green light that was still surrounding his hands.

* * *

All Meiko knew was (physical) pain as it forced her to regain consciousness. She then screamed and wailed for what seemed like hours, though in reality, it had only been a few seconds.

Suddenly, all of the pain just...vanished, and a blissful warmth washed over her entire body. She loved this intoxicating feeling, and she wished it would last forever. As soon as that thought had crossed her mind, though, it vanished.

"I see that you're awake," She heard a male voice say.

Her eyes shot wide open as she lifted her head up to the sight of Broly with her foot in his large hand. She then noticed Mari and Hana, who were standing next to him with a combination of shock, disbelief, awe, and bewilderment on their faces.

It seemed that witnessing Broly heal Meiko had left Mari and Hana dumbstricken.

"The pain should be gone now," The male's voice, which belonged to Broly, spoke to her once again.

When the Legendary Super Saiyan removed his hand from her foot, she started wiggling them, along with her toes.

"Sorry about your shoes and injuries. I also apologize for making you...er...well, wet yourself while I was healing your wounds," He said while looking away uncomfortably with a blush on his face.

Meiko blinked twice in confusion before looking down at her black-and-white-striped prisoner pants. She pulled them outwards and blushed madly at the sight of her cum all inside of them.

"Yeah, you kept moaning while I was healing your wounds. Soon after, you screamed something about being in paradise before you...well...climaxed," He explained to the girl, who turned her head towards the other two and received nods of confirmation from both of them.

"Did he do anything else?" The busty girl with grey hair asked the other two in the room, who shook their heads in the negative.

"Do it again. I don't know what you did, but I wanna see how you healed me," Meiko demanded, only to see a scowl form on his face, presumably because of her attitude towards him.

"Just so you know, a weak human such as yourself would only end up getting injured by attacking me. I am one of the strongest Saiyans to ever exist, and injuring me would be impossible for you. So with all due respect, stop trying to force me into submission. It's not going to work," Broly told her with a hint of annoyance.

A tick mark then appeared on her forehead. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK, BASTARD?!" She roared angrily.

"All humans are weak when compared to us Saiyans. While we're on the subject, I think it's time I tell you all about the Saiyan Race," Broly said, which immediately snapped Mari and Hana back to reality and caused Meiko to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity.

Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Broly began, "We Saiyans hail from Planet Vegeta and are the most powerful warriors in the universe. We love to fight above almost all else and can be identified by a brown monkey's tail. In the past, we worked as space pirates for a galactic overlord by the name of Frieza. We were sent to exterminate entire civilizations and sell the planets to the highest bidder under the name of our boss."

He then saw his audience rolling their eyes.

Ignoring their reactions, Broly continued, "If a panet's inhabitants possessed higher-than-average power levels, we'd send a Saiyan adult to wipe them out. However, inhabitants of planets with lower-than-average power levels were taken care of by either a Saiyan child or infant."

He then heard a sigh of annoyance coming from the three girls, which caused his left eye to twitch a couple of times in anger before resuming with the telling of his story.

"We all served Frieza faithfully for awhile, but when he saw how quickly our strength increased, he started to fear the rise of a Super Saiyan, which is a transformation of our people said to appear only once every thousand years. We are capable of erasing entire planets from existence with ease and are some of the only beings in the entire universe capable of opposing Frieza. To prevent this from happening, he blew up our planet, killing all but a handful of Saiyans who happened to be away at the time it was turned into space dust. I was a baby at the time of my homeworld's destruction. That is the history of the Saiyan Race," Broly finished.

In response, the three girls said the only word that came to mind. "Bullshit!"

Sighing, Broly let his own tail out of his paints, and it started waving around.

...

After a few seconds of silence, the three girls fainted.

* * *

When the girls regained consciousness, they groaned while wondering why they had such a crazy dream, only to sit up to the sight of the Legendary Super Saiyan standing a few feet away from them.

"AN ALIEN!" Mari and Hana both screamed at the top of their lungs, making Broly sweatdrop.

Meiko's reaction, however, was much different, mainly because she was ogling him. It was then that Broly's acute sense of smell picked up the scent of pheromones rolling off of her in waves, signaling that she was very aroused.

He never could get a read on that girl, and the fact that her attitude kept doing 180 degree turns only served to baffle him further.

* * *

 _With Meiko:_

When Meiko had regained consciousness, realization hit her, and all of her anger was immediately replaced by awe. Now that she wasn't seeing red anymore, she was finally able to focus on his physique. She immediately noted that he was SMOKIN' HOT!

There was also the fact that she didn't really think of him as a man anymore. A male, yes. A man, however, is when one refers to a male human being. Since Broly isn't a human but rather a Saiyan, any dislike of men that she might or might not have previously had towards him no longer applied.

Wait, what?! Oh, right. The author was too impatient to go through with writing the long, boring process of slowly getting to know someone before falling in love, so he had decided to jump-start the process. Because of this, she now found him to be irresistible.

"So...you said that you're one of the strongest Saiyans to ever exist, and you also said "we" when referring to Super Saiyans. Are you also a Super Saiyan? How strong are you, exactly?" Meiko questioned.

"I am the Legendary Super Saiyan, which is a transformation beyond that of a normal Super Saiyan. It is also the reason for my physical appearance. As far as I know, I am the only Saiyan in existence with this transformation. It usually turns the user into a 'killing machine'. There are four quadrants that make up the universe, also known as the North, South, East, and West Galaxies. I destroyed the South Galaxy, or one-fourth of the universe. Killing was all I knew until a fellow Saiyan survivor named Kakarot helped me change for the better," He replied, leaving out his near-death experience, being killed seven years later, his time in Hell, his revival, and a few other details.

"So it's basically a Godlike transformation. Can you change back to normal? Also, are all Saiyans as buff as you are?" The girl with grey hair asked curiously as a blush made its way onto her face.

Rather than telling her, he decided to show her by powering down to his base form...only for nothing to happen.

Broly's eyes widened in disbelief. He tried again, but the result was the same. After several more failed attempts, he began to panic.

 _'What the Hell?! Why can't I revert back? I've never had this problem in the past! ...Wait, I've never actually tried reverting back on my own before. So that means I'm going to be stuck like this for good, doesn't it?!'_ Broly thought as the shocking realization dawned on him.

He sighed, "It seems the transformation is permanent unless I'm injured too badly to retain it. Unfortunately, there's nobody with enough strength in this world to even scratch me."

"Hmm...well, I can work with that," The grey-haired girl quietly muttered to herself before turning to face the alien. "Sit down. I have something that I want to give you."

Broly raised an eyebrow in confusion but did as he was told. As soon as his butt touched the ground, Meiko wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his own.

The Legendary Super Saiyan was stunned by the sudden action. However, he was still a male Saiyan, and if she wanted to be intimate with him, then who was he to deny her? He then returned the kiss, and it quickly deepened into a make-out session.

After breaking the kiss for some air, she smirked and said, "It sounds like Saiyans were hardcore, and that's something that turns me on. Still, it doesn't exactly seem fair that you made me feel so good without me even knowing. How about we fix that...killer?" She suggested seductively.

After a moment of thought, Broly returned her smirk with one of his own. "Yeah, let's...jailbabe," He replied, trying to keep the mood going by attempting to create a cool line of his own.

She sweatdropped. Needless to say, the attempt had the opposite effect of what he was hoping for.

"Yeah...I think you should leave the one-liners to me from now on," Meiko told the Legendary Super Saiyan, who flushed out of embarrassment.

After a moment, he regained his composure before noticing a pair of soft hands tracing over his abs.

"Heh, you're right, this does feel good," He chuckled, reminding the girl of what she had told him earlier.

Meiko looked up at him and smirked. "Oh? Then you're really going to enjoy the next part," She said with a wink.

 ***LIME START***

Broly wrapped his arms around Meiko's waist before lifting her up. When the two were face-to-face with each other, the Legendary Super Saiyan locked lips with the grey-haired female prisoner. The girl immediately returned it before rubbing her tongue against Broly's teeth in the hopes of gaining entrance to his mouth. Needless to say, he gladly complied. Their tongues then clashed in a battle for dominance, and pleasurable moans escaped from their lips before breaking the kiss.

Then Broly's hands started to glow green again as he grabbed and held Meiko up by the ass with one of his hands. He slipped the other inside of her black-and-white-striped prisoner pants. He then slid her thong aside and inserted one of his fingers into her pussy before moving it up and down. He occasionally used that same hand to fondle the girl's breasts and nipples from underneath her prisoner shirt/bra to mix things up a bit. He even sucked and nibbled on the grey-haired female prisoner's hard, pointy nipples. In response, she elicited loud moans of approval.

Not wanting the Legendary Super Saiyan to feel left out, Meiko did the only thing she could while being held so far above the ground. She slid her feet inside of Broly's pants and began gently stroking his 20-inch boner while he was pleasuring her. The grey-haired girl wiggled them up and down on his member while spreading them out every once in a while before wrapping them around it. She then began tapping her toes on his massive erection.

By this point, they were both getting close.

"B-Broly! I-I'm...about...to cum!" Meiko barely managed to gasp out as she started stroking Broly's long, hard cock faster with her feet and toes.

"Y-Yeah...same...here!" The Legendary Super Saiyan breathed out as he increased the speed of his thrusts into the girl's tight, moist snatch with his finger.

Upon receiving one final thrust from Broly's finger, the female prisoner became lost in _total ecstasy._

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, AH! BROLYYYYYYYYY!" The busty vice-president of the Underground Student Council sceamed passionately before climaxing all over the Legendary Super Saiyan's hand.

After one more gentle stroke from Meiko's soft and delicate toes, Broly gave into _absolute bliss._

"N-NGH! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Legendary Super Saiyan roared to the heavens as he jizzed all over the female prisoner's feet and toes.

 ***LIME END***

The two fell to the floor in each other's arms, panting heavily as they came down from their high.

"So I take it we're a couple now?" Broly asked with a grin.

"You bet your sweet ass we are. Besides, the author of this story was really excited to make us a couple, so he wasn't going to wait for character development, anyways. Then again, it _is_ called a fanfiction for a reason," Was the reply he got from his new girlfriend before sharing another passionate kiss.

"The fourth wall has now officially been broken twice..." Broly sighed.

This was the sight that the members of the Aboveground Student Council walked into, as well as two other women who had passed out from nosebleeds.

Apparently, it was time for the first day of hard labor for the three girls from the Underground Student Council. Meiko then said two words that pretty much summed up their current situation.

"Well, shit."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

 ** _Dead silence. Everyone who'd been chatting away outside had immediately become silent upon seeing Broly, who was at least 20 feet away from Meiko less than a literal second ago, appear between his girlfriend's downed form and the Aboveground Student Council Vice-President's sword as it hit his chest and shattered into thousands of pieces._**

 ** _Then everyone started screaming in terror._**

* * *

 **As of now, this is my next big project. I** **hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	2. Labor Day

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, and the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 **Nappa: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about this chapter's word count?**

 **Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9,000!**

 **A/N: This chapter is over 11,000 words in length. This is my longest chapter in all my stories to date. Enjoy!**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _GUEST_ : Last time Misogi blew up a planet: Never. I'm not denying that Misogi from Medaka Box is a total badass, but he pales in ****comparison to the power of a Saiyan. The only possible exception would be a baby Saiyan with a low power level.**

 ** _DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero_ : Thanks! I hope your like this chapter, as well.**

 **Chapter 2: Labor Day**

Nobody moved or said anything until five minutes later. The first ones to move were Kate, Risa, and Mitsuko of the Aboveground Student Council, who fainted simultaneously.

A moment later, the three woke up.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" They then released an earsplitting scream which was, for the second time in the same day, heard all throughout the school.

However, nobody outside of the building had heard either the first or second scream, as school hadn't even started yet. The only exception was the chairman, but he had just shrugged it off as being nothing more than his imagination.

"H-HO-HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" The Aboveground Student Council President Kate Takenomiya screamed in shock.

She is very beautiful and is slightly short with a slim build. Her eyes are green, and she has orange hair, which she wears in long curls. She also has thick curled eyebrows in the shape of a snake.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I just appeared in here out of thin air?" Broly asked with a straight face.

"LIKE HELL WE WOULD!" The three comically roared, which caused the Legendary Super Saiyan to scoff in annoyance.

"Tch, it doesn't matter, as I'm here of my own free will. That, and I don't have any idea where I am in the world, nor do I have anywhere else to go," He said the last part quietly, but everyone still heard him and sweatdropped.

"Still, that doesn't give you the right to stay here. Risa and Mitsuko, would you both be so kind as to remove him?" Kate requested of her two companions.

"Of course," Risa Bettou, the vice-president of the Aboveground Student Council, replied.

She is short and slim with a small bust, and she also has blue eyes. Her hair is black and styled in a bobcut. She has thick eyebrows and thin lips that give her a hawkish and tough appearance. Risa is wearing the standard female school uniform and is wielding a shinai, which is a wooden kendo-style sword.

"You can count on us, president," Mitsuko Yokoyama, who is the secretary of the Aboveground Student Council, stated in a timid but gentle tone of voice.

She is short and slim with a normal bust. She has medium-length bottle-green hair and emerald eyes. She is wearing the standard school uniform without a tie.

Before they could do anything, the Legendary Super Saiyan started _floating_ towards the three girls of the official Student Council. This made them, along with the three girl prisoners, freeze in shock.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU CAN FLY?!" All six girls yelled, eyes bugging out as their jaws dropped to the floor.

"I can do much more than that," Broly replied while glaring at Kate, Risa, and Mitsuko. "We're all going outside, so follow me."

With that, he left through the open cell door before walking to the cell directly across from the one he had just exited. He poked a few iron bars of the empty room with his finger and shattered them, stunning all six girls even further in the process. Then he casually walked into the empty cell's concrete wall. As he did so, it broke apart, leaving a large hole where part of said concrete wall used to be. The aforementioned hole led directly outside.

For a moment, none of the girls could speak, as they were all too busy trying to process and comprehend what they had just witnessed.

"Wow, I guess he wasn't exaggerating when he told us how tough his body is. Remind me never to hit him again," Meiko commented, causing Mari and Hana to sweatdrop.

" _THAT'S_ WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT, OF ALL THINGS?! ALSO, WHY ARE YOU THREE SO CALM?!" Kate, Risa, and Mitsuko comically screamed as loudly as they were able to.

The six girls then turned their attention back to Broly and followed him outside through the new exit he had created. When they all reached him, he turned to them with his ever-present blank facial expression and pointed towards the sky.

"Do you see that planet?" He asked the girls, who all shook their heads in the negative. "Then do you have something that will allow you girls to see it? If so, then use it to see where I'm pointing at."

Before anyone was able to tell him that he was asking the impossible, Risa walked over with a high-powered telescope on a tri-pod and set it down next to him.

The other five girls face-faulted. "WHERE THE HELL DID _THAT_ COME FROM?!" They screamed comically at Risa, who just shrugged in response.

The vice-president of the Aboveground Student Council directed the telescope in the direction of Broly's finger and looked into it.

"Ah, that's Planet Mars," She announced in a monotonous voice.

She, along with the five other girls, blinked in confusion. They clearly didn't understand where Broly was going with this. Suddenly, a large, dark-green circle formed in the air and condensed into a sphere. It was the size of a baseball and hovered just above Broly's hand.

The girls all gasped in amazement. "What is that thing?" Risa asked while looking at the small, glowing ball of ki.

"The end of Planet Mars," The Legendary Super Saiyan replied.

The girls went wide-eyed as he chucked the energy sphere up into the sky. For just a moment, the sky was bathed green before returning to normal.

"Now look," Broly said, pointing to the telescope.

Risa rushed over to the object which was still locked onto Mars. She then looked into it...and found nothing.

The fourth planet in the solar system was no more.

The vice-president of the Aboveground Student Council turned around and slowly made her way back to the others before falling to her knees.

"He blew up a planet..." She began to mutter repeatedly with an expression that suggested she was on the verge of going insane.

Hearing this, the other five girls also hurried over to the telescope. When Kate and Mitsuko saw this, their reactions were exactly the same as Risa's.

"H-He actually did it...!" Mari, Meiko, and Hana all breathlessly worded in awe.

Broly then turned towards the group with a smirk. "Now, where am I staying?" He asked smugly.

The three members of the official Student Council robotically turned their heads towards him, sweating bullets as their eyes shrunk to the size of dots.

"I-I-In the c-cell...w-w-with the g-girls...?" They stuttered out fearfully while praying that they answered correctly.

"Good. Now, why did you three come here, exactly?" Broly asked curiously as the smirk left his face.

Kate cleared her throat and pretended to regain her composure. "Well, it's time for these three to do hard labor. This is part of their punishm-er, requirements for the next few days," She told him, catching her near slip-up.

This guy could easily end their lives, along with the planet, on a whim, and they knew it. For the first time ever (in their world, anyways), the lives of everyone on the planet was in the hands of a single being, and there was nothing they could do about it. The entire world was at his mercy, and they _did not_ want to say something that might provoke him into ending the human race.

"Fine, then. I'm coming along, though. Or do any of you have a problem with that?" He asked the last part in a menacing tone of voice.

All three girls from the official Student Council shook their heads rapidly, "N-Not at all!"

Now the three girls from the Underground Student Council were gaping in shock.

"Did he just...?" Mari trailed off in a whisper while pointing at the three girls of the official Student Council. "Is he a God? Meiko, I think you're dating a God."

"Now I want to date him too..." Hana trailed off sadly, wishing that she was in Meiko's position right now.

"If you wanna date me, then why don't you just ask Meiko to share?" Little did they know that, thanks to his enhanced senses, Broly had heard the entire conversation.

"Uh...well, we probably do things differently here than on your planet," Meiko told him as the three girl prisoners sweatdropped. "Then again, the author of this story is very impatient and wants us to start dating immediately, so it's not like any of us can exactly protest, seeing as he's the one who's writing this. Also, nobody on the planet can stop you from doing whatever you want or from marrying however many women you want, either. I suppose it's okay, but please promise that you won't date anyone else."

Broly agreed, earning a smile from Meiko.

"H-Hey! Why are you dragging _me_ into this?! Also, stop breaking the fourth wall!" Mari exclaimed quietly. "However, you do raise some good points, Meiko. Not to mention that none of us will feel left out this way. I might as well give it a try."

She looked over at Hana, who gave a thumbs-up, before turning back to face the humanoid alien.

"Fine, we accept..." She trailed off with a blush. "H-However, dating after just meeting someone is extremely unorthodox, s-so you have yet to earn my complete trust."

"Fair enough," Broly replied with a smile.

With that, they all headed back inside of the hole in the wall that Broly had made and began making their way through the school halls.

* * *

Everyone was now at school, and they were all talking about one topic: The Underground Student Council's imprisonment. This news was shocking, to say the least. The boys, along with the one girl in their group by the name of Chiyo Kurihara, were also talking amongst themselves.

When the doors opened, all of the chattering stopped as everyone saw seven figures emerging from inside of the school. The first three were the girls of the official Student Council. The sight of the next four, however, caused everyone's lower jaws to fall to the ground.

Mari, Meiko, and Hana were clinging to a 10 ft. tall male behemoth who looked as intimidating as all Hell. However, he had the body of a God, and some of the women were feeling jealousy towards the three girl prisoners.

"Is that guy dating one of _those three?"_ One of the girls asked in disgust. "He should be dating one of us, not one of _them!"_

"What if he's dating all of them at once?!" Another girl hissed in outrage.

"Yeah! Why should _they_ get anything after all they have done?!" Yet another girl yelled angrily.

That last comment got everyone riled up. Mari and Meiko were holding each of Broly's arms in their own, as well as between their cleavage, so they were too content to care.

Hana, however, was another story. She held her head down in shame as she dragged her feet while following a little ways behind the group.

Broly turned towards the limping Hana, who was slumped over and looking as though she were carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. He then walked up to the small, blonde-haired girl prisoner and picked her up bridal style, getting an "eep" from her as he did so.

"Don't worry, Hana, you're safe with me. Everything's going to be fine, I promise," Broly whispered into Hana's ear softly with that deep, gruff voice of his.

Those words did it for her. She looked up at him and started bawling her eyes out.

"It's alright. Let it all out," He said softly, kissing her head and stroking her hair soothingly as she continued to sob into his large, muscular chest.

"I hope you three bitches rot in Hell!" Yet another girl yelled hatefully.

That insult was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. "ENOUGH!" He yelled before walking up to the girl who had said the last comment and giving her a light chop to the back of the neck. "Look, I don't know what they've done, but this isn't right!"

Everyone silently stared at him wide-eyed while gaping like fish for a full minute upon seeing him knock someone in the crowd unconscious. After that, one of the girls from said crowd finally regained her composure enough to speak.

"Wait, who are you, anyways?! I would've seen you before if you had been enrolled, so why are you even here?!" The girl shouted in a mixture of confusion, anger, and fear. "Also, how old are you?! You can't possibly be a high schooler!"

"Because I live here now, duh. What else would I be doing here? And my age doesn't concern you," Broly replied to the girl, who got a tick mark on her forehead.

"WHO THE HELL LIVES IN A SCHOOL OTHER THAN PRISONERS?!" She comically screamed at him. "OH, AND THE HELL IT ISN'T MY BUSINESS!"

"I do," The Legendary Super Saiyan-who ignored the girl's second comment-replied with a deadpan stare, resulting in the entire student body face-faulting.

"WHY?!" This time, _the entire student body_ comically yelled at him as loudly as possible.

"I have no idea how I got here, wherever _here_ is, for that matter. All I know is that I somehow ended up in a cell full of girls this morning. Since I have nowhere else to go, I decided to stay. THAT is why I'm living here!" Broly yelled back at them at the end out of irritation.

Everyone's eyes widened at that. "If we assume that you have amnesia, then this would make sense if it weren't for two flaws. The first would be that we would have all known if a freaking giant with blank eyes and crazy-looking hair lived down there. The other flaw in your story is that THE SCHOOL DOESN'T ALLOW PEOPLE TO LIVE DOWN THERE, EVEN IF THEY _ARE_ HOMELESS!" The girl continued her rant.

"Well, when you can-" He was then cut off by Kate.

"What he's trying to say is this is a special case," She told everyone, which caused them all to go wide-eyed in shock.

Now all of the students were even more baffled. However, they didn't have time to contemplate on this before Broly cleared his throat, regaining their attention.

"Well, that's how it is. Anyways, let's get back on topic, shall we? Please don't slander these three girls anymore. While I may be dating three girls at the same time, they are happy, and that's what matters to me. As for whatever troubles my girlfriends have caused that has led to them becoming prisoners, I have no idea. However, I _do_ know that what's done is done, and they are currently paying the price for it. This is the time when they can learn from their mistakes and change for the better. I'll ask the president what they have done, but from what I've seen, I believe they are different than what you all seem to believe," He finished, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

After a moment, the mass of students silently headed inside the school building with looks of disgust plastered on their faces. They might not slander the the three female prisoners to their faces anymore, but that didn't mean they wouldn't do it when they were not around. They probably wouldn't want anything to do with them anytime soon, either.

As Broly walked back over to the girls, Hana ran up to him with tears streaming down her face. "Why...? Why did you stick up for someone like me?! I've never had a place to fit in, and I've never been needed! I've always been alone, so why?! TELL ME!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs in a pleading tone of voice.

A second later, she felt her breath hitch as Broly knelt down and put his arms on her shoulders.

"There are two reasons. One of them is because it's the right thing to do. The other is because _I care_ ," He answered her with a serious expression on his face.

She shook her head. "Bullshit! No matter how powerful you may be, you can't care about someone who you barely even know!"

"Why not?" He asked her curiously.

She tried to answer, but for some reason, she couldn't come up with an answer.

"You just can't! Only a crazy person would say otherwise!" She yelled back.

Broly did not back down. "When you can give me a proper answer, then I'll believe you. In the meantime, I have a perfectly logical explanation to back up my claim. Now listen to these words, and never forget them. I care because _I choose to do so._ What I'm hearing from you isn't 'I can't', but rather 'I won't'. _That_ is why you cannot answer the question, Hana. It's _your choice_ to make. This isn't about me or my sanity; no, the _real question_ is what is it you fear that is keeping you from making that choice?When you let fear rule you, then it's just another way of giving up. DO YOU WANT TO BE A SLAVE TO YOUR FEAR FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?! IF NOT, THEN LET GO OF THEM AND TRUST ME, HANA! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS BELIEVE IN ME SO THAT I CAN SHOW YOU THAT YOU MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE!" He roared motivationally at the end.

"BUT HOW?! HOW CAN I KNOW FOR SURE THAT I CAN TRUST YOU?!" She desperately screamed out.

Hana gasped in shock when he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Because, Hana, I have the power to get and do whatever I want at any time, and nobody could do anything to stop me. That means that I don't need any unsuspecting pawns to do something for me. Sure, I could do use someone for convenience sake, but that would be pointless since I can locate anyone and anything on this planet in under a minute. If I didn't care, then you wouldn't be in my arms right now, and we wouldn't be be having this conversation. If you were truly alone, then I wouldn't have stuck up for you a minute ago, and against the entire school when I have nothing to gain from it, no less. If _that_ doesn't prove that you can trust me, then I don't know what will," He whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

Hana's eyes widened in realization once he had finished speaking. Everything he had just said was true.

Suddenly, she found her own face inches away from Broly's. "As long as I draw breath, you'll never be alone again," He said, his voice full of conviction.

Those final 11 words were what sealed the proverbial deal as she glomped him and screamed to the Heavens. All of the pain, loneliness, desperation, and everything else she'd ever kept bottled up until that point was released with that one scream.

"Broly...," She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, their tongues immediately shot into the other's mouth and intertwined. Since Hana's emotions were high, she moaned quite loudly when their tongues began clashing for dominance. Suddenly, an idea hit her boyfriend, and he broke the battle of tongues. Instead of whining in protest like she was about to do, she found herself gasping as her lover started nibbling gently on her lips. The feeling was euphoric, a high that she had never even thought possible.

She didn't think there was any way in Hell that the kiss could get any better.

As if he had just read her mind, the Legendary Super Saiyan caused her to mentally take that last thought back when he used his tongue to trace over the front and back of her teeth and gums. This pleasure was felt all the way to her very core, and she climaxed.

"AHHHHH~!" Hana broke the kiss and screamed in pleasure as her body convulsed violently.

As the the girl came down from her high, she turned bright red from embarrassment upon remembering where they were. Even so, she couldn't stop the bright, beautiful smile that made it's way onto her face. She was about to say something else until she heard two voices call out to her.

"Hana!" Mari and Meiko, who are the owners of said voices, exclaimed as they made their way over and enveloped her in a hug.

After a moment, the three girls turned to Broly.

"I think I speak for all of us in saying that we made the right decision when we decided to be your girlfriends," Mari said, getting nods of approval from her two companions. "If you ever hurt one of us, though, none of us will ever forgive you."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, because I won't. All of you have my word," The Legendary Super Saiyan told her with a serious expression adorning his features.

"We'll hold you to that," Mari spoke up again with a smile, which her boyfriend immediataly returned.

The touching moment was suddenly interrupted by Kate. "Eherm! This is nice and all, but you girls are here to work, not chat with your lover. Now let's go!" She demanded.

The three girl prisoners then gave Broly a quick peck on the cheek before turning around and making their way back over to the members of the Aboveground Student Council.

"It's about time. We should have just kept going and made you lot sprint after us," Kate stated haughtily.

It seemed that the woman had stopped being so worried about Broly after hearing his speech a moment ago. Sure he could end everyone's lives with ease, but his words a moment ago made her realize that he wouldn't if it meant keeping his lovers safe. Then again, there was the possibility of him killing everyone except for those he cared about, so she didn't want to push her luck too much. She was at least smart enough not to try and force him to leave again or to separate him from the girls. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't have her fun with the girls.

 _'Oh yeah, I still haven't told Broly what all they've done wrong! Hmm...ma_ _ybe I can get him out of the picture, after all. I wonder how he will react once he realizes all of the trouble they've caused for the boys,'_ Kate remembered before grinning darkly in her mind.

"Oh, but before we go, I have something to tell Broly," She announced.

The three girls' eyes widened in horror as Kate told him everything they had done in detail. By the end, Broly was scowling.

"So, do you still want to be with them when you could have someone like me?" She asked him seductively.

"Broly, no-" Hana started before he brought up his hand to cut her off.

He then turned toward the girls. "Is this all true?"

They only clenched their fists and hung their heads. This was it, wasn't it? They were going to lose him.

He grabbed Hana's chin and tilted it upward before looking into her regret-filled eyes, which averted from his own. She was too ashamed to look him in the eye, now that he knows all the horrible things that she and her two friends have done. She didn't feel like she deserved to be allowed to do so. Just before the life could start to drain from her eyes, he smirked and nodded, much to the girl's confusion. He then did the same thing with the other two girls before smirking and nodding at them as well.

"Kate...did you forget what I said earlier?" Broly asked, his scowl returning full-force as he turned to face the official Student Council President. "What's done is done. I looked in their eyes, and I only saw regret and pain, not malicious hatred with no foundation whatsoever. At least they care enough to try to do better, unlike you...scum."

Kate looked shocked before she grit her teeth in anger, though she held it in.

"Thank you so much, Broly!" Meanwhile, the Legendary Super Saiyan had let three sobbing girl prisoners tackle him to the ground and kiss him ferverantly.

"We thought we were going to lose you!" Hana croaked out as she sobbed into his chest.

"No way. Did you girls happen to forget the fact that I destroyed _twenty-five percent_ of the universe and taken countless lives? What right do _I_ , of all people, have to be angry with any of you for whatever past mistakes you all have made? All that really matters is that you don't give up on trying to do better," He replied with a sincere smile.

After a few moments, the three girl prisoners felt their nipples harden as the sat on his chiseled body. They started moving their chests up against him and planted butterfly kisses all over his upper body.

"ENOUGH! Hurry up, or I really _will_ leave you behind this time!" Kate barked out angrily and began to walk on ahead.

As the girls got up and started moving again, Broly narrowed his eyes at Kate before standing and catching up with them. Before he could take a step, though, he saw Hana turn around and run up to him with a shy look on her face.

"Umm...B-Broly? D-Do you mind if I ask you...to carry me in your arms like before? I mean, if it isn't too much trouble-" She gasped as Broly once again picked her up in a bridal-carry.

The blonde-haired girl snuggled into his chest. "Thank you," She whispered, getting a nod from her lover before falling asleep in his arms.

With that, the Legendary Super Saiyan went to catch up with the others.

* * *

It was now around lunchtime, and the three girl prisoners were working their asses off in rainy weather. At the moment, Mari was digging ditches and tilling the land with a hoe; Meiko was carrying a heavy wooden beam to some location; and Hana was carrying bundles of weeds, which were wrapped in steel wire and held in place by a rope.

"I can't take this anymore! Why...Why do I have to do this?" Hana whined as she fell to her knees in exhaustion and tried to catch her breath.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy fill her being as a large hand gently caressed one of her cheeks. The hand belonged to Broly, who had been doing far more than any of the three girls could ever hope to do in their lives. Upon hearing the straw-blonde-haired girl's cry, he had immediately rushed over to give her emotional support, along with a minute amount of energy that restored her to full strength.

Hana then grabbed her boyfriend's hand to keep him from removing it and gently kept it pressed against her face. Tears of joy started to well up in her eyes as words couldn't even begin to express how grateful she was. She then felt a pair of lips on her own, causing her to go wide-eyed and blush twelve different shades of red. Instead of getting angry, though, she passionately returned the kiss. Before either of the two could say anything to each other at the time, they both heard a certain grey-haired girl call out to them.

"Hana! You heard what the president said! If we rest, then our sentences will be extended! And Broly, stop babying her!" Meiko yelled with a stern expression on her face.

Apparently, Meiko wasn't too happy with him for helping out. Alien with superpowers or not, it really irritated her that he made it all look so easy, as he hadn't even broken a sweat. She was a bit on edge at the moment, and the fact that he could actually afford to take time off to help others only irritated her further.

"I gave you a fraction of my energy just now. You should be fine now," Broly told Hana, completely ignoring his other girlfriend's protests.

Tears of joy immediately started to well up in the corners of the blonde girl's eyes as she looked up at her lover.

"T-Th-Thank you...BROLY!" She screamed out his name in joy before latching onto him like Yamcha's Saibaman and scooting/inching her way up the rest of his body for a kiss.

It actually looked quite hilarious.

Suddenly Broly, Meiko, and Hana all heard a strained grunt coming from the front of them. They looked up and saw Mari panting heavily as she valiantly used all of her willpower to move a heavy post to the designated location.

"Oh crap! Girls, I have to pee," Broly told Meiko and Broly, who both performed a sliding face-fault upon hearing that statement from their "Please look after Mari until I get back!"

"That's what we were doing...," They deadpanned.

Broly sweatdropped. "Oh...ACK! Good! Be right back!" He then high-tailed it to the closest tree and began relieving himself.

While he was doing his business, Meiko and Hana rushed over to help their fellow prisoner.

"President!" Mari's two friends cried out in worry and grabbed a part of the wooden beam, helping her place it up to support another column.

"Don't push yourself! Allow me to handle the physical labor!" Meiko exclaimed, not wanting her comrade to suffer any further.

Hana also spoke up in concern. "Yeah. You should just help me with the weeds."

"No," The voice of Risa stated in a cold, commanding tone of voice. "That is the task she is ordered to perform, even though Broly is helping all of you out anyways. It is not yours to do, four-eyed pig."

As soon as she said that, the earth shook slightly under their feet before dying down a literal second later.

"Huh...we don't usually get earthquakes her...," The vice-president of the official Student Council thought aloud before shrugging it off.

Hana then decided to voice her protests, as well. "That's ridiculous! How could our president carry such heavy logs with such slender arms?!" She shouted.

"Then I shall assist her!" Meiko proclaimed before running after the black-haired girl prisoner.

However, Risa wasn't having any of it. "No, return to your own posts," She ordered.

"Meiko, Hana, it's alright...so do what they say...," Mari told them through heavy breaths.

"B-But still...!" Apparently, her friends weren't buying it.

Seeing this, Mari tried to act tough. "I'll...be...fine...-" After saying those words, however, her body gave out, and she fell to the ground.

"PRESIDENT!" Meiko and Hana screamed out in worry.

Almost immediately, Risa slammed her sword into Mari's arm.

Suddenly, the ground shook for a second once more, only this time, everyone in the school felt it and ran outside for safety measures. They weren't exactly the brightest lot when it came taking cover from the shaking of the earth, but the again, there had never been any earthquakes in this area before. Therefore, none of the teachers knew what to do just assumed that it would be safer outside of the building so that they wouldn't have to worry about the ceiling crushing anybody.

It also put the vice-president of the official Student Council on edge. While she didn't know why the quake made her wary, something seemed...off. It almost felt like God was about to punish her if she kept at it, as the quakes only occurred when she did or said something bad to the girls. She mentally scoffed and shot down that idea as soon as that thought crossed her mind. Deciding to think on it later, she returned her attention to the girl lying on the ground in front of her.

"On your feet. No slacking off," She stated coldly as she looked down impassively at Mari's panting form before swinging her sword again.

"HEY!" ...Only to have the strike blocked by Meiko's forearm. "I will not permit you to inflict any further violence on our president!"

"You are not permitted breaks either," Risa once again stated with no emotion in her voice.

"She's at her limit!" The grey-haired girl pleaded. "Please let me the rest of her Share! Isn't that acceptable?!"

The vice-president of the official Student Council then decided to be a total bitch.

She placed her boot on Meiko's hand and said, "Lick it clean. If you do, I will allow a break."

This is the scene that every student in the school arrived to due to the two earlier earthquakes.

In response, the grey-haired girl lashed out with a kick. Risa dodged this and jabbed at Meiko with her wooden sword, but the busty girl caught it between her arm and ribs. Unfortunately, she did not anticipate for the vice-president of the official Student Council to put both legs around her neck in a chokehold while also using them to slam her into the ground.

"I needn't fear the likes of you when you lack your shinai," Risa told her. "Until work us over...you shall sleep."

It was in that moment when the back of Meiko's black-and-white-striped prisoner pants ripped, almost completely exposing ass-crack to the world. Her panties might as well have been rubber bands, something that did not go unnoticed by her opponent.

Using this distraction to her advantage, she kicked herself free of Risa's hold and got back on her feet.

"It'll take more than one ass-hole!" She yelled and charged at her opponent once more, ready for round two.

"The 'Me' in Meiko is for 'meter'~,"Suddenly, The president of the official Student Council showed up, singing, of all things. "Meiko's boobs are one meter around~," However, _this song_ was one that Meiko had never wanted to hear again. "The 'I' in Meiko is for 'In the dumps'~," It got the gray-haired girl to freeze up, and Risa slammed her sword into her stomach, ending the fight. "Meiko's aura is like dark matter~." Kate finished the song.

"Shit...Me, of all peope...! I'm sorry...Broly...," These were Meiko's final words before she fainted and fell to the ground.

Mari gasped as she hit the floor. "M...Meiko...?!"

Kate then spoke up. "She resisted. This level of treatment is only natural. Now that you're boyfriend doesn't seem to be around, I think we should punish her further...right Risa?" She asked her subordinate suggestively, who got the hint and raised the sword she was holding above her head.

The students, who had all seen the whole thing, started whispering amongst themselves in anticipation.

"GRAAAAAH!" Suddenly, a pissed off Broly roared and appeared in front of Risa as her sword came swinging down towards Mari. At this point, the crowd started murmuring about a possible fight between him and the official Student Council. They had no idea what he was capable of, though, so most of them didn't think he'd be able to beat them.

The members of the official Student Council, on the other hand, most definitely knew what he was capable of, but Risa refused to halt the swing and sent her shinai crashing down upon the humanoid alien with all of the force she could muster.

...And then she gasped in horror.

* * *

Dead silence. Everyone who'd been chatting away outside had immediately become silent upon seeing Broly, who was at least 20 feet away from them a literal second ago, appear between his girlfriend's downed form and the Above-ground Student Council Vice-President's sword as it hit his chest and shattered into thousands of pieces.

They couldn't even begin to understand this! More than a few students were beyond unnerved, to say the least, and his deep scowl only served to increase their uneasiness.

Broly looked at the downed form of Meiko and Mari before sensing Hana toiling away in the nearby shed.

"BROLY!" Hearing Mari's voice, he turned his head and saw her crying in both relief and sorrow. "Before she fell unconscious...her last words were...were 'I'm sorry...'!"

As soon as he had heard those words, the ground started shaking and breaking apart into large chunks of earth that floated up towards the sky.

Then everyone started screaming in terror.

Fortunately, everyone miraculously survived as they all ran back inside of the school and took cover.

The president and vice-president of the official Sudent Council had also tried to flee, but they had only gotten 100 yards before two finger beams shot past their arms. The two girls robotically turned around and fell to their knees upon realizing that they couldn't escape.

While nobody had any proof that Broly had been the cause of either the earthquake or the chunks of earth that were floating towards the Heavens, there would always be rumors after seeing his flashy entrance. Fortunately, nobody saw the two small finger beams that he had fired past Kate and Risa, as the two idiots had been running in the direction opposite of everyone else.

Now that all of the students who had come to watch had fled, the only ones left in the vicinity were his three girlfriends (as Hana returned as soon as the ground had started to shake for the third time that day) and the two members of the Aboveground Student Council.

The Legendary Super Saiyan could finally let loose a little.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Broly roared angrily as his aura blazed to life around his person and started chirping loudly.

"I gave you two multiple chances while I was away, and you both used them all to harm my girls! WELL, NO MORE! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU YOU WON'T EVER BE ABLE TO HARM ANYONE AGAIN!" Broly bellowed out and rocketed towards the two terrified girls, his aura causing the ground to part into a trench.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both members of the student council screamed in horror as tears and snot streamed down their faces.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM!" He suddenly froze upon hearing Meiko's voice.

Five yards. That was the distance between the Legendary Super Saiyan's fist and the two girls who had knocked the his grey-haired lover unconscious. They were lucky that she regained consciousness and called out to him before he could reach them.

"Relax, I won't. I didn't say anything about killing them. I only stated that I'd render them incapable of hurting anyone," Broly stated as he walked back over to his three girlfriends, who all face-faulted at that statement. "I was going to either rip their limbs off and cauterize the wounds, or cause them so much pain that both of their minds would break. Both options would've also resulted in the loss of their eyes, just to be safe."

"THAT WOULD ACTUALLY BE EVEN WORSE THAN KILLING THEM, YOU DOLT!" His three girlfriends comically screamed at him.

Meanwhile, both Kate and Risa had turned blue from what Broly had just said. Suddenly, death didn't sound so bad. Actually it sounded like paradise in comparison.

"Wait, how's that worse than death? Everybody would be safe from them, and they still get the chance to change and go to Heaven after they die. It's gotta be better than Hell. There was nothing for me or the other super powerful warriors to do there other than fight amongst ourselves. Well that, or go with the humans to watch two muscular ogres wrestle each other and get all sweaty," The Legendary Super Saiyan replied.

None of of them knew how to respond to any of what he had just said.

"That last part...just sounded so wrong...," His three girlfriends murmured before shuddering. "Anyways how do you even know about Hell and what all goes on there?"

"I know because I was there, obviously. I was beating the crap out of that Frieza guy that I told you all about earlier before I suddenly found myself in a cell with you three," He told Mari, Meiko, and Hana, whose lower jaws dropped to the floor.

"Then how do you know there's a Heaven if you were in Hell?" Meiko asked him when she regained her composure a moment later.

Broly gave her a deadpanned stare. "Because once people die, they have to head towards the checkout station there. Inside of the checkout station, a giant red ogre watching TV on his giant mahogany desk decides your fate. After that, there is one line leading to Heaven and another leading to Hell. How else would I know?"

Upon hearing three loud snapping sounds, he turned towards his girlfriends. Their bodies started rapidly twitching in all directions as sparks flew out of their ears, noses, and mouths. Then their brains short-circuited and shut down, the upper halves bodies slumping over as smoke poured out of their ears and asses. Well, Mari was already on the ground from exhaustion, so her ass just stuck up in the air. Finally, their eyes became comical white circles, and drool started coming out of their mouths.

Broly sweatdropped. "Uh, girls...?" He called out before walking up to their heads and knocking on them. "Hello?"

He stood there for a few seconds before a light breeze sent a random tumbleweed rolling by all of them.

His sweatdrop then increased in size.

"Ah, I think I just broke them. Oh well, only one thing to do," He muttered to himself and gently smacked them on the back of their heads.

Their brains then rebooted, and everything they had just been told a moment ago came rushing back to them.

The three then looked at him blankly. "You saw nothing...understand?"

"Yeah, let's pretend that never happened," He replied, sweatdropping once again.

Broly's serious expression returned once again. "Getting back on topic, if I don't do something, then the two bitches who tried to harm you could just do it again. Yeah, you may have done some horrible things to the boys, but it doesn't make it right for them to do the same to you. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't permanently cripple them mentally and/or physically."

"Look, I know they crossed the line, but isn't this enough?" Meiko once again spoke up. "Please, don't hurt or kill them...if only for us...,"

Broly gritted his teeth as his emotions clashed before finally sighing in resignation. "Fine, but only because it's you three who are asking this of me. However, if any of you die at the hands of either Kate or one of her two lackeys, then the deal's off."

"I'm glad that you understand, killer," Meiko thanked him in her own way.

Nodding, Broly then walked over to the downed form of Mari and gently scooped her up in his arms in a bridal-carry as well. "

"Kate and Risa, what's next on the list of chores for the day?" Broly asked the two girls he was about to horribly maim just a few moments ago.

"A-All that's left for today is latrine duty," Risa answered him with a terrified look in her eyes before both she and Kate fainted.

"So we just have to flush doodie down a bunch of toilets?" He thought aloud. "Sounds easy enough."

As soon as those word left his mouth, both Hana and Meiko were already holding their sides from laughing so hard. Mari, on the other hand, could only chuckle weakly in the state she was in.

"Did I miss something...?" He asked his three girlfriends in confusion, though his cluelessness just caused Meiko and Hana to laugh that much harder.

"It's nothing," Mari chuckled, which only served to confuse him further.

* * *

After Broly's three girlfriends had finished laughing their asses off, they finally headed to the latrines. It was here where they taught him the difference between the words "duty" and "doodie".

"It stinks! I can't take this anymore~!" Speaking of doodies, Hana, who had just whined out adorably, was having trouble with one.

"Here, let me do it," Broly offered and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

While the Legendary Super Saiyan would never admit it, the poor girl's whine is the most adorable sound he has ever heard. Still, him thinking of something as adorable? It just felt...wrong...to him, which was made apparent by the blush on his face.

"Work without complaining, Hana. As for you, Broly, You're supposed to be supervising, not helping," Meiko chided the two.

"Right...," The latter replied with a sweatdrop.

"Ooooou...," Hana pouted, but was quickly cut off by her boyfriend, who gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's alright, I'll do it," Mari, who had her energy completely restored by Broly on their way to the latrines, told them.

"What?! No, president!" Meiko protested.

"Do your own labors," Came the emotionless voice of Risa, who had just entered the bathroom.

She was followed by Kate, who went over to Meiko and poked her boobs. She screamed and accidentally tripped over one of the cleaning buckets, sending it's contents flying onto Mari.

"The 'M' in Meiko if for-" Kate started to sing, only to be cut off by another voice.

"Is for 'Making Kate and Risa eat shit~'," ...And just like that, the two paled in horror at the sound of Broly's voice as he emerged from one of the stalls. " _I_ will decide how things work around here until you get proper replacements. Now...I believe the three of us had some 'unfinished business'."

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Both the president and vice-president of the official Student Council screamed fearfully and turned around, only to bump into the one that they were trying to escape.

In the blink of an eye, he had gotten behind them, completely blocking off their only chance of escape.

He immediately grabbed Kate and Risa by their heads before dragging them over to the nearest stall and shoving their faces into the turd still residing in that particular toilet.

He actually made them eat shit.

Picking them up by their skulls once again, he then dragged them back to the doorway and threw them out on their faces.

He turned around to the sight of his three lovers' lower jaws dropped onto the floor.

"B-B-Broly?! That...was so amazing...!" Hana exclaimed passionately.

He nodded, "Thanks. Now let's finish up here and get something to eat."

* * *

The three girl prisoners and Broly were seated at a table with their dinner, though only one of them was eating. The girls found their jaws on the the floor for the umpteenth time that day as the Legendary Super Saiyan ate what would've amounted to over 100 plates of food in two minutes.

He had went out just a few minutes ago and raided a certain chairman's home. Needless to say, said chairman was not amused by the fact that someone had taken every bit of food in his house.

"Umm...I think I've lost my appetite," Hana announced, getting nods of agreement from the other two girls.

"No, you three should eat to keep your strength up," Broly told his three lovers, causing tick marks to appear on their foreheads.

"YOU'RE THE PROBLEM, DUMBASS!" They screamed at him in a comical fashion, causing him to sweatdrop.

"Well, it also doesn't help that we all stink, other than Mr. Perfect over here," Hana chimed in. "They should get us some new clothes. I'm already tired of these black-and-white-striped prisoner uniforms, anyways."

"Why? You all look really amazing in those. Besides, I really like the way you smell in those. All Saiyans naturally prefer women with a stronger stench. On our planet, it shows that they were willing to work harder to get stronger," Broly told him, causing the three girls to blush.

"Y-You really like us in these...? W-Well...would it make you happy...if I never changed clothes...?" Hana asked shyly.

He nodded, "Most Saiyans never change, and I like you best this way. It would be awkward to a Saiyan if his or her mate ever decided to."

"Alright then. None of us will ever change outfits or bathe for as long as we're together!" Hana exclaimed.

"HEY! DON'T JUST GO DECIDING THAT FOR US BY YOURSELF! AND LIKE HELL WE WONT BATHE!" Mari and Meiko roared comically at her, even though they had already decided not to ever wear anything besides these prison uniforms after hearing what Broly had to say on the matter.

Still, not changing clothes was one thing, but bathing was not something that the two would give up.

"Umm...Sayians _do_ bathe, we just don't ever change outfits," The Legendary Super Saiyan informed his three lovers while sweatdropping.

For a moment, an awkward silence filled the room.

"W-Well...oh! We are lucky that we had Broly here with us today. I get the feeling that things might not have turned out so good otherwise," Mari tried to break the ice as she turned to him with a warm smile.

Her breath hitched.

For the first time in his life, Broly had a pained look in his eyes, and his body began to tremble. It looked so...wrong on him. Meiko and Hana also noticed this, and wondered what was bothering him so much.

He wrapped his arms around Mari and Meiko, who were sitting on either side of him, and brought them into a hug.

"Mari...Meiko...I'm sorry." He started as he tightened his grip on the two girls in his arms. "You two got hurt because of me...because I wasn't there to save you. I shouldn't have left-Mmphmmmm!" He was cut off when Mari and Meiko pressed their soft lips to his own in unison.

When their lips parted, The Legendary Super Saiyan's eyes widened upon seeing tears running down both their faces.

"Please...don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. You are...the kindest and most considerate person I've ever met. You always look out for us, and you always try to do everything you can to help. You're always there to give us strength when we are weak, and pick us up when we fall. To care so much that you'd feel pain for us over something like this is beyond touching. We haven't even known you for a full day, and yet you've already done more for us than almost anyone else has in our entire lives. All three of us love you, Broly, and we've all decided to prove it tonight," Mari told him with a blush, followed by affirmative nods from both Meiko and Hana, who were also blushing.

"You girls...thanks. Again, I'm sorry for-" He was then cut off by Meiko.

"We already told you it's fine, so drop it," The busty grey-haired girl told him as she and Mari started roaming both of their hands over his chiseled abs. "Now, earlier you said that something about how much you enjoy us wearing our stinky, dirty prisoner uniforms. How about we put that to the test, killer?"

"Heh, gladly," He replied as Meiko got up from her chair and started rubbing her breasts against his muscular back. "However, I think this might be easier if I laid down on the floor. That way, you girls wouldn't have to worry about my height so much."

"Fair enough. Oh, and I'm a sadist, so when doing kinky stuff, normally you'd be the one to submit to me. However, I don't think it would even be possible for someone of your size to fit into cuffs; therefore, Mari and Hana will be volunteering to take your place," Meiko stated with a triumphant smirk, making Broly sweatdrop as the girl pulled out some handcuffs and shackles.

"HEY! SINCE WHEN DI-WHAT THE FUCK?! GET THESE STUPID THINGS OFF ME!" Mari screamed in comical anger as the she and Hana suddenly found their hands and feet shackled.

Broly's sweatdrop increased in size. "Okaaaaay...," He said awkwardly.

This caused the three girls to remember that Broly was there. "Oh right. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you're ready, Broly," Meiko said seductively as she walked up to him, followed by a very flustered Mari and Hana.

 ***LEMON START***

The girls then pushed/pulled him out of the chair he was in and onto the concrete floor. Mari and Meiko, who had both taken his upper body, began planting butterfly kisses on his rock-solid chest. They trailed up his neck until they both reached his lips. Upon reaching them, they both shared a passionate kiss with him at the same time. One of them captured his upper lip while the other took the lower. It quickly deepened when both girls licked his teeth to gain access to his mouth, which he gladly accepted. The tongues of the two prisoners then sandwiched and intertwined with his own, wrestling for control. Broly won out, causing his two lovers two moan happily before breaking the kiss.

While two were making out with the Legendary Super Saiyan, Hana was attending to his mid-section. She began trailing kisses down his washboard abs and traced over them with her tongue. Once the blonde-haired prisoner reached his pants, she slightly pulled them down to reveal his giant erection. Her eyes glazed over at it's unbelievable size, making her wonder if all Saiyan males were naturally large. Shaking that thought off, she brought her head down and began kissing his cock. She started at the bottom and trailed upwards until she reached the tip. Then she swirled her tongue around it before gently sucking on the head. A few seconds later, she also started stroking his large testicles with her cuffed hands. She started to slowly bob her head up and down, taking in more each time until she was deep-throating him. She then sped up, and her lover immediately blew his load all over her insides.

Once he had finished jizzing, she removed her mouth from his dick and began breathing heavily.

Broly, who was now breathing much heavier than before, suddenly had a thought.

"Those shirts must have been constantly rubbing against the breasts of you three. The reason I say this is because all of you girls had noticeably hard and pointy nipples all day. How about we fix that?" He suggested, though this information had them blushing like crazy.

"S-S-So you were looking?!" Meiko asked him accusingly.

"Actually, it's just impossible to miss unless you get right in someone's face. Besides, my height is in the double-digits, so I have to look down to see you three," Broly deadpanned.

"That...that's still no excuse!" They retorted.

"Wait, so does that mean that I keep my back turned to you three at all times? Walking backwards isn't really that easy," He replied, making the girls sweatdrop.

"Nevermind," They sighed in defeat. "Just...don't speak of this to anyone, okay?"

"Understood," He said and nodded once in agreement.

The girls were content with that answer. "Good," Mari replied. "Since that's now out of the way, shall we continue?"

With that said, Broly put his mouth around one of Meiko's nipples and began sucking on it through her black-and-white-striped prisoner shirt. He also nibbled and swirled his tongue around on it, much to the grey-haired girl's delight. At the same time, he used one of his hands to go underneath the shirt and grope her other breast directly. He even used his other hand to grope one of Mari's breasts.

"AHAAAAAAAA~!" They both moaned out loudly as they were overcome by bliss.

After a moment, he pulled Mari in and lifted one side of her prisoner shirt up, exposing her other nipple, this one bare. The Legendary Super Saiyan then brought his lips to it and began nibbling, licking, and sucking on it as well. This time, both of his free hands simultaneously groped each of their asses, which he continuously moved in and out of their prisoner pants for maximum pleasure.

Next he grabbed two of his girlfriends, sat them on his face, and then proceeded to eat both of them out.

While that was going on, little Hana had put Broly's massive erection up her shirt and between her breasts, resulting in the further hardening of her nipples. She had then began sliding them up and down on it. When she rubbed his tip to one of those pointy nipples of hers, they both went over the edge.

"AHAAAAAAAUUUU!" She moaned out loudly and adorably as the two lovers climaxed in unison.

That was a new level of adorable for Broly, and it seemed his "meat" agreed with him, as well.

After a moment, Hana had caught her breath and was ready for the next round. She brought her cuffed hands up to his monster cock-it truly was a monster in size-and started stroking it gently. After a bit, she decided to mix it up a little and tap her soft, dainty fingers on it. She also rubbed her fingers in a circular motion on the shaft before sticking the head between two of her fingers. She then ever-so-slightly tickled the head of his erection with her nails, causing him to reach the limit and release his sticky semen all over her hands.

Deciding that she was almost finished warming up, she removed her prisoner shoes before rolling up her prisoner pant legs just a little. She grabbed the Legendary Super Saiyan's 20-inch cock. She then grabbed it with the bottoms of her feet-which twitched and wiggled whenever the chain touched them-and slowly moved them until her toes were on the head of his dick. She then wiggled them a little bit, which tickled his dick and made it throb until he finally ejaculated all over them as well. Despite this, he still had a raging boner. She giggled at this before she slowly moved her toes so that the head of his massive erection was on the tops of them. She then slowly slid the tops of her feet up it until it was on her ankles. From there, she slowly slid it up her lower legs and up to her knees, where her prisoner pants had been rolled up to. She grabbed it, and pushed it up the left pant leg before going up inside of said pant leg and finally reaching her pussy.

She still couldn't believe the size of the thing.

By now, it was throbbing wildly, and it tickled her clit. She moaned again and inserted it into her pussy. It hurt like Hell when he "popped her cherry", but the pain left after a moment and was replaced by pure bliss. The fact that her entire upper half of her leg was being rubbed against by both his cock and the soft fabric of her prisoner pants made things even better. To top it all off, his boner was covered in ki, which made it feel far batter still. It didn't take but a few seconds for her cum to explode out of her sacred area. At the exact same time, Broly, Mari, and Meiko all climaxed as well.

"AHAAAAAAAUUUUU!/GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!/AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!/NYAAAAAAAAAAA!"Screamed the four in _total ecstacy._ "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...Mari's sounded like a cat, and Broly had to jizz twice after hearing the Heavenly screams of pleasure from the three girls. Hana was also going to have twins, but that's a story for another time.

 ***LEMON END***

Once they had finished, all three girls could say that sex with the Legendary Super Saiyan is the best thing they'd ever experienced.

"That was a Helluva first time! I can't believe what I've missed out on for so long!" Broly stated with a grin.

"That was amazing," Mari said dreamily as she laid atop his upper body, catching her breath. "We have to do this way more often."

"I know right?! Broly was so awesome~!" Hana exclaimed gleefully and brought him in for another loving kiss.

"True. He's so good that it's hard to believe it was his first time doing it," Meiko commented.

...

"Wait...FIRST TIME?!" Mari and Hana screamed, gaping in shock as her words finally registered in their minds. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Before she could reply, Broly held up a hand before nodding, "Over time, we Saiyans developed the the instincts necessary to make the process of having sex seem more natural."

They pouted. That was just unfair.

Broly suddenly perked up. "Ah, I hear someone nearby. I'll be right back."

He then got up and walked over to the cell bars. Bending them open, he stepped out before closing them back. He turned toward the direction of the footsteps before seemingly vanishing with high-speed movement. After a few moments, a figure appeared in front of the cell.

"Alright, meal time's up. I will now take you to your new cells," Risa, who had just shown up to get them, stated emotionlessly.

Mari, Meiko, and Hana were sitting at the table with their food, which was untouched. She heard the girls apologizing to one another over a supposed fight that took place between them a few moments ago. The three's prisoner garbs were ruffled, and their hair was a complete mess. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in annoyance. Well, at least Broly didn't seem to be around at the moment.

"Then take us to a cell that has room for four people, shitface!" A voice barked out from behind her.

"Oh blissful ignorance, why must you mock me so?" Risa stated while breaking into a cold sweat upon hearing the words of the Legendary Super Saiyan, who had been silently tailing her upon exiting the cell, from behind her. "T-Th-Then separation i-is unsatisfactory?"

"Duh. I don't trust you or the other two idiots of the Aboveground Student Council not to try anything while I'm not around. I also enjoy the company, so my girls and I _won't_ be sleeping in separate rooms. Either get a bigger cell, or put us all in one of these other cells together!" Broly yelled, leaving no room for argument.

She sighed, "Fine. They have already been assigned, so you'll have to have to choose one."

"Girls?" Broly asked, turning to the his three lovers.

"In the president's, of course," The voices of Meiko and Hana replied in unison.

"A-A-Are you two sure? I'm flattered, but I'm fine with staying in one of your rooms, if either of you would prefer that instead," Mari, who was being considerate of her friends as always, offered.

However, they had already made up their minds. "No, president, we _want_ to do this. It's the least we can do for you after all you've done for us," Meiko told her, followed by a nod from Hana.

"Alright then, I accept," She stated in agreement with the two. "My cell it is."

"There, it's decided. Now, where is it?" The girl prisoners' lover asked Risa.

"Follow me," She stated as she unlocked the door and slid it open.

The grinning trio got up from the table and walked up to her...with a slight limp in their step. Risa's eyes widened as she realized the reason for their disheveled looks probably wasn't from fighting amongst themselves.

"D-D-Did you just...?" She trailed off as her face turned completely red.

"Have a four-way lovemaking session between virgins? Yes," Mari finished for her with an affirmative reply.

Risa's jaw became unhinged and fell to the floor. A moment later, she turned around and began walking, motioning for the four to follow.

Nobody noticed the slight amount of blood trickling out of her nose.

* * *

When they got to their new cell, Broly and his three lovers went inside to rest for the night. Needless to say, it was pretty cramped, and he had to use a finger beam to carve out a thick slab of concrete from the ceiling because of his height. He then caught said slab in one hand and broke it into smaller ones before using high-speed movement to catch them. Lastly, he walked out of the open door and dropped the chunks of concrete outside of the cell before going back inside.

The others sweatdropped. Sighing inrexasperation, Risa then closed the door and took her leave.

Once the four were alone, Broly laid down on the floor. After taking off their prisoner shoes for the night, the three girls joined him.

Mari took his chest while Meiko and Hana took either of his arms. Then they each gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, my Legendary Super Saiyan," All of them whispered contently with a cute blush.

Calling him that made them feel giddy inside. That moniker sounds so badass.

"N-Night', my prisoners," He stuttered back with a massive blush of his own, still not used to these types of situations.

...Theirs, however, not so much. Still, it was quite appropriate, and it actually turned them on.

With that, they fell asleep.

Little did the three girl prisoners know their Legendary Super Saiyan had a special treat for them when they woke up.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _ **Preview:**_

 ** _Mari, Meiko, and Hana were experiencing the most unlikely combination of two different emotions. Pride and embarrassment. They were proud as Hell because of all the people gaping at The four of them. However, they were all embarrassed as Hell for promising themselves to never change clothes in honor the fallen Saiyan Race._**

 ** _They had just walked out into public in their prisoner clothing._**

 ** _Mari had accepted Broly's idea of going on a date in the city because they doubted the public would know of their escape, unless Kate supplied it to to the school. However, doing so might piss off the three girl prisoners' planet-busting boyfriend enough for him to actually take the members of the official Student Council's lives this time. Therefore, everyone should think the three of them were just cosplaying as prisoners and focus on Broly's instead._**

 ** _Still, the fact that they really are prisoners (and indefinitely, for that matter) made it quite embarrassing, and the blushes they were sporting didn't help things, either._**

 _ **"Mommy, who are they?" A child 6 years of age asked a woman next to her, presumably the mother.**_

 _ **"Don't look, sweetie. Those are escaped prisoners from school. They're bad influences," The mother replied.**_

 ** _...Oh. It seems that someone had actually taken the time to spill the news about them to the public, after all._**

 _ **'...Oh, look. It's the ACTUAL cops. Oh joy. Seriously, could this day POSSIBLY get...any...worse...? HOLY SHIT! ...I just HAD to go and tempt fate. Of all the-WAIT, BROLY?! Why is he rushing towards...oh no.' The three girls thought in unison.**_

 _ **"Broly? Hey come on, come out of the water. You can't breathe without air. No...no, no, no, no, no. It's just a joke, right? This has to be a joke...right? Broly...Broly!...BROOOOOOOOOLYYYYYYYYYY!" Mari, Meiko, and Hana all screamed to the Heavens in agony, the light/life in their eyes vanishing as they felt their hearts shatter.**_

 _ **At that moment, they had just died on the inside. Well, they and the rest of humanity were going to be blown to bits in just a few seconds, so it's not like it mattered really mattered.**_

 _ **...It was over.**_

 **Oh yes, next chapter is going to be big. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	3. The Abnormal Date

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 **A/N: I write over 11,000 WORDS for everyone in chapter 2, and only ONE PERSON has cares enough to leave a review? I'm glad that he does, but everyone else, why not? Did I not do something right? If not, what could I have improved on?**

 **With that said, Let's move onto the reviews.**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Virtual Pneumonia:_** **Yes sir, and received you now have.**

 **Chapter 3: The Abnormal Date**

"WHAT?!" Mari, Meiko, and Hana scream at their boyfriend, shocked by his proposal. "A DATE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Broly nodded, "Of course. From the looks of it, you all look exhausted and could really use some down time. Besides, I highly doubt that any of you enjoy living like this, and the fact that it was forced upon you as a form of punishment makes it even less appealing."

"That may be true, but for you to be so lenient on offenders makes you a terrible guard! If you act like that, then what's to stop offenders who happen to end up in this same situation from committing a crime again?! They don't learn anything! Only the harshest of punishments will ensure that those who break a rule won't make the same mistake!" Meiko scolded her boyfriend in a commanding tone of voice.

He frowned at her in disappointment. "You're my girlfriends, and I can tell that you're trying to change for the better. Besides, unless you kill someone, you ensure nothing. You may scare people enough to listen to you _while_ they're in school, but what about once they graduate? What can you possibly do to stop them then? The answer is nothing because you no longer have that authority over them. Oh sure, you can subjugate someone's will for a time, but you cannot take it from them. And then there's vengeance. There are some people who won't hesitate to kill you as soon as they get the chance."

"I wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. I am more than capable of defending myself," The grey-haired countered confidently.

Broly narrowed his eyes at his silver-haired girlfriend. "Meiko, you are a human, not a Saiyan. While you are very capable in close combat, one gunshot to your head or heart is all it will take to put you down for good. Sure I can take the hit for you, but what will you do if someone decides to kill you when I'm not around at the time?" He questions.

Meiko suddenly found herself at a loss for words. The possibility of someone bringing a firearm and killing her from a distance hadn't even occurred to her, and it was true that Broly wouldn't be able to save her if he was off doing something else at the time.

She clenched her fists and began berating herself for her naivety. "Damn it! How could I have been so blind?! I'm such a fool!" She then turned towards her boyfriend with her head down. "I'm sorry for doubting you. It seems...that you're right. I...need to change the way I do things."

Broly gave her a nod before continuing, "What's more, this entire school is responsible for illegally running a prison for _underage_ students who break rules, not laws. I'm surprised the government hasn't already shut this place down and arrested everyone involved."

"Actually, my dad, who is also the chairman of this school, managed to get it approved," Mari confessed. "Still, how did you know about our laws?"

"Internet," He replied, which brought up her second question.

"How do you even know what the internet is?" She asked him, now even more curious than before.

The only time he was apart from them since his arrival yesterday was when he went to take a...very long...pee...break...? Oh, Hell no.

"Muffin button," He answered, causing the three of them to face-fault.

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE?!" His girlfriends all yelled at the top of their lungs in comical anger.

He shrugged in response. "I dunno. I guess it's just the solution to everything," He replied nonchalantly.

"THAT MAKES EVEN LESS SENSE!" They screamed out again before sighing in exasperation.

"Anyways," Mari began before pausing and giving her lover a kiss on the lips. "That's very kind of you, Broly. I also like your reasoning...well, most of it, anyways. Sure, a date sounds wonderful."

* * *

The second day started out similar to the first, though there were a few noticeable differences. It was raining again, and the three girl prisoners were paraded out in front of the entire student body in their black-and-white-striped prisoner garbs. This time, however, they had happy grins on their faces and seemed to be glowing. They were slightly limping again as they hung off of the Legendary Super Saiyan, who had a smirk on his face instead of the blank, indifferent look from the previous day.

Every person in the school was stunned and just stared straight ahead with bewildered expressions on their faces as the four passed by. Just before they were out of sight, a voice that sounded very familiar to Mari called out to the four, gaining their attention.

"Wait!" Chiyo, her sister and the owner of said voice, called out as she ran up to them. "Sister! W-W-Why do you look as if y-you've... just...m-m-MADE LOVE?!" She finally managed to scream out the last two words with a heavy blush on her face.

"We did. They are my lovers, after all. The first time was last night, and the second was earlier this morning," Broly stated innocently.

...

Chiyo fainted.

...

"BROLY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Mari roared at her lover, who tilted his head to the side in confusion.

She did a double-take before sighing. "Broly, you're not supposed to tell someone that you had sex with her sister!"

"She asked, so why not?" He questioned, causing her to face-fault this time.

"BECAUSE YOU...you...nevermind. I forgot that you're an alien from another planet with very limited social interaction other than killing," She sighed in defeat. "It kind of makes it hard to stay mad at you."

"S-Sorry. I won't mention it around your sister again," Broly stuttered out with a blush on his face, as he had never apologized to anyone in his life until now.

"Well...yes...but that's not something that you should talk about to anyone at all...," She said with a sweatdrop.

She sighed in relief upon seeing him nod in the affirmative.

"Fair enough. Well, we have work to do, so we should probably get started. However, I won't make you three do anything unreasonable, unlike your ex-guard. I'll also be doing my part, so don't hesitate to ask me if any of you girls need help," He told them as they resumed their walk, leaving behind the unconscious Chiyo.

It seems that they completely forgot about her.

* * *

As soon as the lunch break was over, Broly, Mari, Meiko, and Hana immediately left to go on their date.

Upon arriving at the city, the three girl prisoners began to experience the most unlikely combination of two different emotions, pride and embarrassment. They were proud as Hell because of all the people gaping at the four of them. However, they were also embarrassed as Hell for promising themselves to never change clothes in honor of the fallen Saiyan Race.

Therefore they decided to wear their prisoner uniforms out in public.

Mari had accepted Broly's idea of going on a date in the city because she doubted that anyone would know of their escape, unless Kate supplied it to to the school, of course. However, doing so might piss off the girls' planet-busting boyfriend enough for him to actually take the members of the official Student Council's lives this time. Therefore, everyone should think the three of them are just cosplaying as prisoners and focus their attention on Broly's height instead.

Still, the fact that they really were prisoners made it quite embarrassing, and the blushes they were sporting didn't help things, either.

"Mommy, who are they?" A random six year old girl asked her mother.

"Don't look at them sweetie. Those three are escaped prisoners from school. They're a bad influence," The woman told the child and covered her eyes. "The other one, however, is a giant, and they haven't been seen for thousands of years. So don't stare, because he might be dangerous."

 **MUSIC: Disturbed - The Vengeful One**

 ** _(New song. They are officially back from hiatus! Song's on YouTube)_**

...Oh. Well, it seems that Kate had actually taken the time to spill the proverbial beans, after all.

Has the Aboveground Student Council President lost her mind?!

Regardless, everyone knew, and that made the three girl prisoners feel like shit. The fact that they could also practically feel the disgust in everyone's judging eyes made it seem like the weight of the world was on their shoulders.

Mari, Meiko, and Hana slumped over, hanging their heads in shame.

The Legendary Super Saiyan noticed this and turned towards his three lovers before bending down on one knee so that he was eye-level with them. Wrapping his incredibly defined arms around them in a comforting gesture, he gently kissed each of them on the lips.

"I'm sorry, girls. I shouldn't have brought you girls here," He apologized while stroking their hair and kissing the top of their heads.

"It's alright. I speak for all three of us when I say that you didn't do anything wrong. So please don't blame yourself, Broly. I'm the one responsible for putting us in this type of situation in the first place...," Mari mumbled quietly into his chest.

...Then he felt something moist where their faces were pressed against his skin, and he quickly tilted their chins up with a start. What he saw made his eyes widen in horror.

Tears.

Mari, Meiko, and Hana were silently crying.

Broly quickly let go of their chins and pulled his girlfriends into another hug while mentally cursing himself. His lovers may not have faulted him, but that only made him feel worse. Regardless of what they believed, the fact that he hadn't even attempt to stop them from going out into the open while wearing their black-and-white-striped prisoner uniforms had indeed made him partially responsible, and he knew it. What's more, they had done this for him and his Godforsaken race!

However, the four of them had made their choice, so they weren't able to do anything to change it.

On the other hand, anyone who saw them _also_ had a choice. Unlike the girls' own, all of these people's decisions were bringing emotional harm-and intentionally, at that-to his lovers. What made this time different from all of the others was the fact that everyone had chosen to act like high-and-mighty, judgmental fucktards towards the girlfriends of an unstoppable, planet-destroying alien warrior from another universe.

Broly stood up with his eyes shadowed as he let go of the girls and clenched his fists. While he could care less if he alone was the one receiving stares of disgust, it had brought so much pain to the people he cared about that they were in tears. For those who do this, he will not show any mercy towards.

"ENOOOOOUUUUUGH! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Broly roared as the ground underneath him exploded, forming a small crater.

The people began screaming as multiple bolts of black and emerald lightning began raining down from the sky, it's normal blue color now bathed in that of an eerie green. Large chunks of earth began lifting breaking apart and lifting off the ground as the planet started to shake violently.

...Then it stopped.

Already terrified and trembling in fear, the faces of everyone in the crowd turned as white as a ghost when they saw the Legendary Super Saiyan floating slightly above the crater he had just created a moment ago.

"NOBODY makes my lovers cry and gets away with it! I'll make you all pay!" He yelled angrily.

It hadn't even been five seconds before the entire crowd of people were on the ground. Nobody had even seen Broly move when he rendered the crowd of people unconscious with a light chop to the backs of their necks.

"There, now nobody can hurt you all anymo-huh?" Broly cut himself off mid-sentence upon seeing the shocked looks on his girlfriends' faces.

"What?" He asked cluelessly.

They gave him a deadpanned stare in response. "You just created a massive environmental phenomena and instantly knocked out a large number of people," His three lovers replied simultaneously.

"Oh...right," He trailed off with a sweatdrop. "I guess that I lost it there for a moment. I'm sorry about that, but I just couldn't stand seeing you girls cry."

They couldn't help the smile that appeared on their faces upon hearing that heartwarming statement. "Broly...," Mari trailed off lovingly.

Just as she and his other two girlfriends were about to hug, the sounds of sirens approaching interrupted the mood. A moment later, they found themselves surrounded by multiple vehicles with flashing lights. Several men with firearms then exited said vehicles and pointed their weapons at the four.

 _'...Oh, look. It's the cops. Oh joy. Seriously, could this day POSSIBLY get...any...worse...? HOLY SHIT! ...I just HAD to go and tempt fate.'_ Broly mentally groaned in annoyance as something slammed into the skyscraper behind them, smashing the building to pieces.

"B-Broly...what...is that thing...?" Mari stammered out in fear as she raised a finger towards the sky.

He looked up to the direction she, along with Meiko and Hana, had just pointed towards, and his eyes widened in shock.

A tear had just appeared in the sky above them before it closed a moment later.

"GRRRR! You'll pay for that, YOU DAMN MONKEY!" A voice roared from behind them.

Broly, Mari, Meiko, Hana, and the police officers turned towards the rubble where the unknown being had just crashed into. As the smoke cleared, everyone's eyes widened in shock at the sight of a golden being with purple dome-like patches on parts of it's body. It looked to be humanoid, except for it's reptilian tail just above it's buttox.

Broly's eyes widened. "What?! But how?! He should be in Hell!"

"NOW YOU-Huh?" The being looked around and saw a completely different world than he was in just a moment ago. "W-Where is this place?! How did I-" He cut himself off and gasped on shock at the sight of the hole in the sky.

"W-What?! A dimentional rift?! Then that means...!" The words died in his throat when the tear started to close.

The newcomer immediately shot towards the rift at full speed, but the hole closed just before he could reach it.

"Tch, just great, another pain in the ass. Now I'll have to use up quite a bit of energy in order to re-create the tear in the exact same spot as before. Before that, though, I think I'll have a bit of fun with the locals of this planet before blowing it up, hehehehe...," The being quietly muttered to itself before letting out a dark chuckle.

"Hey, Broly? Do you know this...thing?" Meiko asked in curiosity.

The Legendary Super Saiyan narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Mari. Meiko. Hana. Get as far away from here as possible," Broly quietly but urgently whispered/commanded in a deathly-serious tone of voice.

Before any of the girls could respond, he shot off towards the being at full speed, making the cops scream in terror. The idea of a giant with a visible aura and the ability to fly sounded ridiculous, yet they couldn't deny the sight before them. Every officer slapped himself or herself at least once to make sure they weren't dreaming as they all watched him charge at the unknown being in the sky.

"FRIEZA!" He roared out angrily at the being now known as Frieza, who is currently in his Golden form.

His lovers let out horrified gasps.

"F-F-F-FRIEZA?! Wait, Broly?! Where are you...? Oh no...BROLY, COME BACK!" The three girl prisoners screamed in fear of losing him.

However, he did not hear them and continued on towards the Arcosian. "DIE, FRIEZA!"

The intergalactic tyrant turned towards the voice of the Legendary Super Saiyan, who, due to his power constantly rising at an alarming rate in his Legendary form, looked stronger than ever.

However, Frieza had finally become fed up with Saiyans upon fighting a losing battle against Vegeta and Goku. Therefore, he decided to just end the fight before it could even begin.

He charged up a blast with enough power behind it to destroy a galaxy. "JUST DIE, YOU WORTHLESS LEGEND! HAAAAAAAAA!" Frieza bellowed and threw the massive ball of ki.

Broly knew what would happen if he dodged this, so he continued charging towards the sphere of energy, despite knowing that he could very well die here. Still, the planet and it's people would be safe.

Speaking of this planet's people, it seems the locals have all regained consciousness. He chuckled at the sight of them running and screaming like idiots.

Finally he looked down at the horrified faces of Mari, Maeko, and Hana.

His loved ones.

For the first time in his life, Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, shed a tear. He knew that what he was about to do might kill him. He wanted to at least say goodbye, but he didn't have the time to do so if he wanted to stop this thing. Then again, maybe he could get lucky, pull it off, and come out alive.

Luck. That's something he'd be needing as much of as possible.

Looking down one last time, he gave his girlfriends an apologetic smile, even though they couldn't see it, and slammed straight into the fast-moving energy sphere.

It pushed him into the nearby ocean in seconds before detonating.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Broly roared out once more before he was engulfed in the explosion, which lit up the surrounding area.

* * *

When the light from the blast had finally died down, everyone stopped screaming. A moment later, their eyes had all bugged out, and their jaws had slammed into the ground at the sight of a massive hole that seemed to be endless in both depth and width in the ocean next to their city.

While everyone else went back into panic mode, Broly's three girlfriends slowly made their way over to the edge of the railing between the ocean and the city.

"Broly? Hey come on, come out of the water. You can't breathe without air. No...no, no, no, no, no. It's just a joke, right? This has to be a joke...right?! Broly...Broly!...BROOOOOOOOOLYYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mari, Meiko, and Hana all screamed to the Heavens in agony, tears pouring from their eyes as the light/life in their eyes vanishing as they felt their hearts shatter.

At that moment, they had just died on the inside. Well, they and the rest of humanity were going to be blown to bits in just a few seconds, so it's not like it mattered really mattered anyway.

"GOD!" They froze.

"OMEGA!" Their eyes widened, and the life returned into their eyes.

"BLASTER!" A white light with shone brightly as an all-too familiar voice boomed out the last word of the final attack.

"Hello, did you miss me?" The voice asked from behind the girls.

"Bro...ly...?" Hana barely managed to breathed out. "It...It can't be...you...you're-"

"Dead?" The voice, which belongs to Broly, finished for her before laughing good-naturedly. "Sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easily! Hahaha!"

She couldn't even bring herself to sweatdrop at the last part.

"I...I s-still can't look! I-If I turn my head around...only...only to f-f-find out that...that my mind is...is playing t-tricks on...on me...to cope...then...then...I...WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WA-" Her breath hitched as she felt a pair of lips on the top of her head.

"Is that real enough for you, or do you need more proof?" He asked with a smirk.

A blush appeared on the straw-blonde-haired girl's face at the implication, and she turned around to glare at him.

"W-W-WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT OUT IN PUBLIC?! THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU DOLT! YOU'RE...You're...," Whatever else she was going to say died in her throat as the girl's brain finally caught up with her eyes.

"You're...not dead...," She trailed off in disbelief before slapping herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

There stood Broly, though with some very noticeable changes. His entire body had become the color of a nearly blinding, shiny white light. His hair, eyebrows, and eyes were glowing green. His aura was glowing a shiny green color, and the bio-electricity constantly surrounding his form had become a shiny white with a glowing, green outline.

His appearance was like that of a human Super Spirit Bomb, but with a green outline instead of a blue one.

When she felt the pain and realized that nothing had changed, she shut her eyes tight and reopened them to her lover still standing there before her, though his smirk was now replaced with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry...for worrying you...," He apologized, looking at the ground as guilt flooded him.

When Broly looked back up, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A grin, of all things, was on the verge of breaking out onto her face as now-joyful tears began rushing down her cheeks.

"BROLYYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed to the Heavens in elation before jumping up impossibly high and smashing her lips into his own.

Mari and Meiko, who had been listening to the whole thing, slowly turned their heads around to the sight of Hana's lips locked with Broly, who was still very much alive. Then they both screamed out his name in joy before crashing into his waist and sobbing happily.

"IT'S OKAY! WE'RE JUST HAPPY THAT YOU ARE ALIVE!" Hana once again screamed as loud as she could before going back to kissing him.

After the three girl prisoners had all shared a passionate kiss with Broly, they wanted to know about his new look, along with how he was able to survive Frieza's attack.

They certainly were not expecting him to say anything about receiving the power of a Super Super Saiyan God from five other pure-hearted Saiyans/demi-Saiyans just before he left Hell.

They also weren't expecting him to risk everything on the very slim chance of achieving a _special_ transformation beyond that of a Super Saiyan God and absorbing the blast before it could destroy the galaxy. He pulled it off, but instead of becoming a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, he turned into his legendary version of that transformation, a Super Saiyan God _Legendary_ Super Saiyan.

"...So let me get this straight. You basically left the fate of the galaxy up to CHANCE?!" Mari yelled at him incredulously.

He put his hands in front of him in a placating gesture. "I-It's okay. It worked, didn't it?"

"WELL, WHAT IF IT HADN'T?!" She yelled angrily.

Broly shrugged. "We would probably all be dead."

The three girls, along with everyone in the city, face-faulted.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO NONCHALANTLY?!" Everyone screamed at him in a comical manner, causing him to sweatdrop.

His lovers almost immediately recovered and started laughing at his antics before smirking confidently a moment later.

He returned their smirks with one of his own. "Well, what do you girls think? Should I end Frieza the quick or the slow and painful way?"

"Let's just get this over with/Slow and painful!" ...Well, two of them were for ending it quickly, but it just wouldn't be the same without the sadistic Meiko.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"How about we compromise and go with both the quick and painful way? I may have already created my new attack, but that doesn't mean that I need to use it immediately. I could beat him him senseless for 30 seconds before blasting him into oblivion," Broly suggested.

They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Very well, we accept. Just be careful," Mari answered for the three of them.

One at a time, Mari, Meiko, and Hana each pulled him into a passionate kiss, and his new God form sent their joy and pleasure levels through the roof.

 _'The fi_ _rst time I kissed him in this form, I though the sudden surge of pleasure in my body was from the joy I felt from him not dying. However, it still feels just as amazing as before. His touch...his lips...so this is what it feels like to kiss a God,_ _'_ Mari thought to herself as she convulsed violently and orgasmed.

She was completely unaware that Meiko and Hana had the exact same thoughts when they each had their turn a moment later. She did, however, see their bodies also tremble violently from pleasure and joy, indicating they had orgasmed as well.

"Go get 'em, hero," His back-haired girlfriend told him in a warm, loving tone of voice, followed by nods of agreement from his grey-haired and blonde-haired girlfriends.

He nodded with a loving smile.

With that, he shot off towards Frieza and proceeded to pound the shit out of the Arcosian. After 30 seconds had passed, he reared back as though he was about to throw a pitch in a baseball game. This one attack would end it.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He roared as he launched his God Omega Blaster, whiqch slammed into the petrified form of Frieza, killing the evil tyrant instantly.

It was over.

He was careful to send his newest attack, which he had toned down immensely to prevent the entire universe from being blasting into oblivion, far away from any nearby galaxy.

...Unfortunately, his attack went straight into a black hole.

It couldn't contain the attack.

Broly felt the disturbance and immediately shot off to see what had happened. He returned a few minutes later with a nervous-looking smile look on his face.

"Oops."

Well, that can't be good. "Broly, what did you do?" Mari asked uneasily as a feeling of dread began to well up inside of the three girls' stomachs.

"Well...my attack...miiiiight have went straight into a black hole in the neighboring Solar System, destroying the one-dimentional and three-dimentional barriers of reality before...fusing...them...together. Ehehehe?" He explained before chuckling nervously at the end.

...

Everyone in the city gaped at him.

About an hour later, Hana was the first to recover. "Well, it's alright. It's not our problem, so long as it doesn't spread to this Solar System."

 _'Riiiiight...,'_ The crowd thought as a giant sweatdrop appeared above the city.

Mari then smiled at Broly lovingly. "Regardless, you saved us all. Most importantly, you came out of it alive and well. I'm so glad we didn't lose you. I love you...my Legendary Super Saiyan God," She replied, getting nods from both Meiko and Hana, who both felt the same way.

"And I, you, my prisoners" He replied.

His three girlfriends then began kissing him with more passion than he'd ever thought possible.

While it had definitely been the most abnormal outing on the planet, it was wonderful.

...That night was going to be even better.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _ **Preview:**_

 _ **The new guards for his lovely prisoners were now the boys who had just transferred here this year. Of course, Broly been around the entire day to see how things went, and he was actually quite pleased with how docile the guys were. His lovers were also seeming to be getting along with the boys quite well...or at least when they weren't glaring at them.**_

 ** _However, the boys changed the next day._**

 ** _When the boys caused Maeko fell unconscious, he snapped. From there, everything went to Hell._**

 ** _After Meiko had regained consciousness, they went to work for outside, sweeping leaves._**

 ** _"THE CROWS" Mari screamed in horror as they were burned alive._**

 ** _Meiko fell to her knees, muttering something to herself in shock._**

 ** _Broly came around the corner just in time to see the crows' carcasses fall to the ground, and he stared in horror at the sight._**

 ** _...Then Mari broke down...WAILING._**

 ** _Meiko and Hana were crying, but Mari was WAILING._**

 ** _For a moment, Broly could've sworn that he saw an incubation pod holding a wailing baby who was wailing so loudly that it made him cry._**

 ** _"No...," Broly muttered out, though too quietly for anyone to notice_**

 ** _All the pain, all the hate, all the...INSANITY._**

 ** _"See this is what the once proud Underground Student Council has fallen to! They are only-" Kate was then cut off by another voice._**

 ** _"Umm...president? I hate to interrupt, but why...is their lover acting like that?" The voice of a random female student asked, pointing at Broly._**

 ** _Kate scowled at said student. "What are you ta-"_**

 ** _"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH! N-No! S-Stay AWAY! I'm...different now! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kate whipped around as soon as she heard him._**

 ** _She froze as she saw him down on all fours, clutching his head tightly._**

 ** _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He roared as his aura flared to life around him. officially giving himself away as something more than just his looks._**

 ** _Kate froze. The student body froze. Mari, Meiko, and Hana stopped crying and quickly turned towards their boyfriend._**

 ** _"Broly...? W-What's wrong...? It's...okay. It wasn't your fault," Mari told him as she, along with Meiko and Hana, ran over to his side immediately. "Broly?"_**

 ** _"Ka-K-K-Ka-Ka-Ka-" Broly muttered, looking and sounding as if he was trying to say something._**

 ** _"'Ka'? Are y-you trying to tell us something Broly?" Mari asked her boyfriend in concern, now completely having forgotten about the crows for someone who was far more important to her._**

 ** _"Ka-Kaka-r-r-KAKAROOOOOOOOT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He leaned back and screamed in an unnaturally high-pitched tone of voice before_** ** _letting his upper body hunch over, still on his knees as he fell silent._**

 ** _For a full minute, not a sound was made._**

 ** _"B-Broly...?" Mari, who had finally had enough of the silence, asked quietly in worry._**

 ** _"Hehehehehaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out ominously, shocking his three lovers and making the rest of the students take a step back out of fear._**

 ** _'Wha-What happened?! His voice...it feels as if it has taken taking on a much darker, malicious_** ** _tone. It sounds...so...twisted, crazed, and full of bloodlust. It's so...evil. This...no, something's wrong. He's not acting like his normal self. I have to find out what's going on.' Mari thought to herself and tugged on his hand._**

 ** _"Here, let me help you up, Broly," She said to him in a gentle tone of voice._**

 ** _"Hmm?" He then notices the hand offered to him and takes it...before making her scream by tightening his grip a bit. "So you're volunteering to be my first corpse huh? HAHAHAHAHAHA! So be it!"_**

 ** _Broly then leans back before bringing it back up to toss her into the air. In his free hand, he forms a small ki blast to follow her._**

 ** _'This...This isn't Broly...it..it...!' She thought and closed her eyes shut._**

 ** _Just before he was about to let to of her rest and toss her into the air, she began to cry._**

 ** _"BROLY, PLEASE STOOOOOOOP!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs._**

 ** _'The Killing Machine' had returned._**

 **Well, there you have it. Until next time, peace out.**


	4. The Reawakening

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama** **and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 **A/N: Yo. I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. My computer broke, so I had to finish the last 3,000 words on a faulty phone. Said phone doesn't let me click on anything but the start of the chapter, so I had to push the "down" button 100, 200, 300, and sometimes even 400 times-yes, it happened so often that I started keeping count-to reach where I wanted to be at. It did this every time I pushed the "enter" button to separate paragraphs, so that was a pain in the ass. Anyways, it's finally out. Now onto the reviews.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Gosick5233:_ Thanks. I'll definitely try. **

**_Virtual Pneumonia: _ Well, here's the next one.**

 ** _DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero: _ Thanks, bro! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: Reawakening**

Meiko, and Hana were again being paraded throughout the school in their black-and-white-striped prisoner clothing by Risa. As usual, Broly was also walking with them as their protector and lover. This time, however, everyone was blushing madly and whispering to each other.

"...She didn't," The black-haired girl prisoner stated, referring to her own sister.

"She did. My enhanced Saiyan hearing can pick up their whispers," He told his girls before turning to look at a random female student in the back of the crowd. "HEY! I HEARD THAT! NO, THEY ARE NOT! ONLY WITH ME!" He yelled at said student, making his three girlfriends, who were then able to put two and two together, sigh in defeat.

The crowd went pale, as they realized that he could hear them.

"H-How much did you hear?" Another random girl asked in trepidation.

He sighed. "I heard everything."

The crowd then blushed twelve different shades of red in embarrassment and stopped talking all together. Once they were gone, they started whispering again.

For the third day in a row, the three girls were working outside in the rain. Broly was beginning to wonder if the weather was just screwing with them on purpose. Risa was also there, though she was more cautious about giving orders since Broly had scared the shit out of Kate and her two days ago.

This day, however, Risa had an announcement to make. "Have you grown accustomed to life here?"

Broly scowled when his three lovers either looked away in shame or had their heads down in shame. He quickly went over to them before getting down on one knee and kissing each of them on their lips. He also kissed them on their cheeks, making them smile warmly and chose not to answer.

Hmph. Well, fine then," The Vice-president of the Official Student Council replied in annoyance. "...I've brought a special guest for you today."

"A special...guest?" Hana asked, who, along with Mari, Meiko, and Broly, were wondering who it was.

"Come," Risa stated as two boys appeared. "Your new guards, Gakuto and Andre."

"Th...They're...the guards~?" Hana asked in her usual sing-song tone of voice before yelling in outrage. "What is this?! Why are the boys guarding us?!"

"You, the Student Council, should suffice for guards!" Meiko also yelled in protest.

At that, Broly, who was laying on the rooftop of the building they were working near, perked up. His girlfriends' attitudes towards the boys did not sit well with him. Still, he'd keep quiet and see how this all played out before deciding on whether to step in or not.

Did you three not try to attack me, your ex-guard recently? And did that boyfriend of yours also request a different guard or guards? Not to mention that he let the three of you leave to go on a date with him, and in the city, at that.

Andre stiffened upon hearing of Meiko's boyfriend, but he was pretty sure he'd get creamed in a fight if he went up against the Legendary Super Saiyan in a fight. It frustrated him to no end.

"That's why we need the power of men," Risa continued, bringing Andre out of his musings.

As the girls got to work, Broly suddenly jumped off of the rooftop and landed next to the girls, cratering the ground beneath himself.

Both Andre and Gakuto released startled screams at the sight before releasing another scream, this time out of fear.

"D-D-Did he j-just jump off of a b-building and crater the ground upon impact?! Th-That's i-impossible! He doesn't even seem to be hurt at all, either!" The two boys stammered out, now terrified of the three girls' lover.

However, they didn't expect for him to start helping the girls out. They were about to protest until he felt a hand ons shoulder. He turned around and saw Risa shake her head in objection.

"He's an exception to the rule," She informed Gakuto, who looked at her curiously. "That's all you need to know."

While neither of them knew the reason for this, they didn't question it.

* * *

Meiko was in the middle of digging a hole while panting and sweating her ass off. "One dig for the president...two digs for the president...," She gasped out.

She had been doing everything by herself all day so as to ease the workload of her two fellow female prisoners.

Broly had tried coming to aid her, but she had refused it and told him not to interfere. He smiled, admiring that determination of hers. He walked back over to his other two lovers, but not before giving his sweaty girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. A deep blush had adorned her features, and she smiled at him lovingly, much to Andre's dismay.

That aside, Mari and Hana were starting to get worried about their friend's well-being.

"Vice-president, you can't do all of that yourself! Enough of this wrecklessness!" Mari shouted in the hopes of talking some sense into her friend. "Are you listening, Meiko?"

"Vice-president, let's do this together~!" Hana also chimed in melodiously.

"It's fine! I'll do it by myself!" Meiko exclaimed as her prisoner pants ripped in a second location, her pussy. "...I'm sorry...but still...right now, I can think of no better way to atone for what I did to you, president...," She exclaimed, still panting heavily.

The grey-haired girl's words touched Mari's heart. "Meiko..."

 _'I'm so wreckless...! Why must I be such a wreckless woman? Ever since coming to prison, rather than helping the president, I've only made things harder on her...'_ Meiko internally lamented.

Broly noticed the pained look on his busty, glasses-wearing lover's face, and he immediately figured out what was troubling her.

He walked up to the girl, knelt down on one knee, and locked lips with her. She was surprised at first, but it didn't take her long to recover and kiss him back. It quickly deepened as their tongues slid into each other's mouths. She moaned in pleasure as she slowly started rubbing her sacred area up and down on his rock-solid abs.

When they finally separated, Meiko had a cute blush on her face. "What was that for?" She asked him while looking at the ground shyly.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked while hugging her with one of his hands and stroking her hair with the other. "If not...then you need to find the answer yourself, or you won't understand it...," He trailed off cryptically.

Before the grey-haired girl prisoner could say anything more, Risa interrupted the two. "Have you finished digging?"

"As you can see, I've...-" She started to pant out a reply, only to be interrupted while she paused to catcher breath.

"No, not here," Risa then pointed to a spot right next to the newly-dug hole. "You were supposed to dig here."

"WHA...?!" Meiko screamed in shock upon hearing this.

Gakuto had a questioning look on his face. "Huh...? But earlier you told her to dig here...,"

"I said no such thing. Hurry, fill that hole and dig here," The Vice-president of the Official Student Council relied through her teeth before giving the poor thing even more work to do just because she could.

"Uh, umm...so then, if you would fill that hole and-" Gakuto started but was cut off before he could finish.

"YOU'RE FRIGGIN KIDDING ME! YOU DIG IT!" Hana screamed angrily as she grabbed the boy's shirt and raised her fist to hit him.

Before she could, however, Mari agreed. "Very well. To say anything further would be pointless. It won't take long for all three of us."

"Yes ma'am...," The girl with straw-blonde hair sighed out in defeat.

Risa, however, had other plans. "Hey. You two have work elsewhere. The four-eyed pig will-"

"ENOUGH!" ...Or maybe the official Student Council's Vice-president couldn't do whatever she wanted, at least not if Broly, who had just interrupted her, had anything to say about it. "Shit-face number two, don't you ever learn? We both know that you lied about the second hole! I also seem to recall warning you to never call _Meiko_ a four-eyed pig again! Therefore, YOU dig the hole, or I'll dig one of them six feet deep and put a tombstone with your name on it for when I refill it on top of your corpse! One more thing! Meiko! Hana! I'm disappointed in you girls! I don't know what problems you all have with these boys, but I taught you to always give people a second chance, yet you refuse to do so! Hana! You attacked someone who didn't do anything wrong today! He actually seems nice! Let the past go!"

Risa immediately started digging as if her life depended on it, which it did.

His lovers were stunned at him for yelling at them. "So you side w-"

"No. I say this because love you three. I want you all to be happy, and regardless of the reason, hatred will only keep that from happening. In the end, it only causes you to suffer...just like it did when it got you three put in here. ...That's why..., He trailed off sadly before clenching his fists and looking up at them in determination. "...I yelled. I want...to protect the ones I love."

"That's not fair~...," Hana trailed off before as her eyes began to water. "How am I supposed to be angry with you after you tell me all of that, you sweet, glorious bastard?"

The Legendary Super Saiyan's three girlfriends smiled warmly as they walked up to and hugged his upper legs.

* * *

The four were now heading to the mess hall, and Broly was quite happy. Once Broly had set everyone straight, there had been no more real problems for the rest of the day. Risa, who had (both literally and figuratively) dug herself into a hole, had been silent ever since she had been put on blast . Other than the girls glaring at the boys every once in awhile for seeing Mari's undesized black-and-white-striped prisoner pants rip open at her buttcrack, they had all gotten along fine.

He was taken out of his musings by Risa's voice. "Alright...," She paused as the door slid open. "Eat up."

With that said, she left, and the four began to eat. As Meiko and Hana began to eat, Broly, who had once again gone to the chairman's house and eaten all of the food there a few minutes ago, noticed that Mari wasn't eating. Instead, she had removed her prisoner pants and laid them on the table in front of herself.

"Hmm?" Broly raised an eyebrow in curiosity when Mari sat down and pulled a sowing needle and some thread out of thin air. "Where heck did those two items even come from?"

He sweatdropped when she just shrugged in response but decided to let it go. He took a seat next to Mari and began stroking her hair with his hand. She smiled softly as she began stitching up her own clothing. As she finished up, Meiko brought some tea over and began pouring a glass for everyone.

"And...done!" Mari exclaimed and put her pants back on.

Hana was awed by this. "Wow, that's so amazing, president! You can even sew!"

"It's nothing, really," the blackette told the girl with straw-blonde hair before turning her attention to the her busty grey-haired friend. "Alright Meiko, please show me your pants."

Doing as asked, Meiko turned around.

"They've been thoroughly torn. I'll need to patch them up," Mari told her friend, who panicked.

"I-I'm so sorry, president!" She stuttered out.

Mari smiled and waved it off. "It's fine, no need to worry."

"President...you abuse your body to make things easier on us. I'm grateful, but please don't push yourslf too hard. After all, I'm just another prisoner," Meiko replied with a sad smile.

"BULLSHIT!" Broly stood up from his seat and yelled, getting the attention of his three girlfriends. "I was going to let you figure out why I kissed you earlier today, but you aren't getting any closer to finding the answer. If anything, you seem to be getting further away from it, so I have decided to tell you. You ARE NOT a wreckless woman, and you sure as Hell haven't been a burden to Mari or any or us ever since coming to prison!"

Meiko's eyes widened in shock upon remembering her thoughts earlier in the day. "How did you-"

"Because I could tell what you were thinking just by looking into your eyes, Meiko," Broly told her question with a warm, gentle smile before she could finish asking it. "That's how deeply our hearts are connected."

The grey-haired girl gasped in shock at this, and she began to wonder why she hadn't noticed that sooner. It didn't take her long to realize just how out of tune she was with her own feelings. It was as if he knew her better than she knew herself!

"You say you are just another prisoner, but I say you're wrong! You are _my_ prisoner, and you have more determination and dedication than almost anyone I've ever met! You _willingly_ push yourself to carry everyone's burden for them, regardless of how harsh the conditions may be! If that doesn't show how much you care, then I don't know what does. You...are Meiko, and you...are not a burden! Remember it, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" The Legendary Super Saiyan finished passionately. "Until you realize this yourself, you'll never truly understand the significance of everything I just told you. And no, it doesn't change the way that I feel about you, so don't worry," He added the last bit on before his girlfriend could ask.

Meiko was shellshocked by her lover's speech. She couldn't recall anyone ever saying such wonderful things to her, but if so, it sure as Hell hadn't been with such passion and conviction.

That speech of Broly's had such an impact on her that not even amnesia could ever make her forget what he had just told her.

Tears of joy welled up in Meiko's eyes, and she ran around to the other side of the table, making her way to the Legendary Super Saiyan with a beaming smile on her face. As soon as she reached him, she jumped up five feet into the air before wrapping her arms around the back of his head and locking lips with him.

The passionate liplock quickly deepened into a makeout session, lasting for half of a literal minute before the grey-haired girl had to break the kiss for some much-needed oxygen.

She suddenly felt one of her boyfriend's arms move under the knees of her dangling legs. Said arm scooped them up while the other slid underneath her upper back. She looked up through her glasses at Broly, who was holding her like a bride, with a lust-filled gaze in her eyes that matched the one he had in his own. The mood was perfect.

 ***LEMON #1 - START***

"You know...I haven't taken off my pants yet, and there's still two holes in two very-" She began before her lover cut her off.

"I'm way ahead of you," He told his girlfriend, walking back over to the table with her still in his arms.

Reaching his chair, he sat down in it and pulled his pants down, exposing his giant "Anaconda".

Next, Broly gently slid his hands underneath Meiko's ass, which she wiggled in his grasp. He then lifted her up by it before aligning her hole directly above his cock. With that taken care of, he slowly lowered her down until his dick was just below the rip in her undersized prisoner pants, where he stopped.

"You ready?" He asked the grey-haired lover, who nodded in response. "Alright, then."

Smirking, he resumed his lowering of her person until his wang breached the hole in her pants. She could feel the tip of his dick tickling her inner ass cheeks. The Legendary Super Saiyan then shoved part of his monster cock up the girl prisoner's ass.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed in excruciating pain for a few seconds before she suddenly stopped and moaned blissfully.

She got so lost in the intoxicating feeling that she wasn't even aware of the drool running down the side of her face.

When Meiko regained her composure a moment later, Broly grabbed ahold of her hips and began sliding her up and down very slowly.

"Ooooh~!" The grey-haired prisoner moaned in bliss as her boyfriend started speeding up a little.

She could feel the heat building between her legs and decided to do something about it. She reached inside of her pants and began rubbing her index and middle fingers along the clit of her own pussy.

They were both getting close.

"B-Broly...I...I'm...about to...!" Meiko trailed off.

"M-Me...too!" he breathed out heavily in response. "R-Ready...?"

When she gave him an affirmative nod, they each gave one final thrust before succumbing to their urges.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!/AYIAAAAAAAAAA!" The two roared/screamed in total ecstasy as they both climaxed.

A little bit of the Legendary Super Saiyan's jizz dripped from the asshole of Meiko, whose hand was also covered in cum from blowing her own load.

Once they had come down from their high, Broly spoke up first. "So, are you ready for the main event?" He asked his lover in a husky voice, turning her on.

"You bet your sweet as I am," She replied before sliding her ass free of her boyfriend's monster cock before turning around to face him.

Meiko then slid Broly's long, hard cock into her tight, wet cunt through the other hole in her pants directly below. She started sliding up and down on his pole very slowly, making her breasts rub up against his upper body.

"Uungh," Broly groaned happily as his lover let her tongue slide between the cavity between his pectorials, which looked like they were chiseled out of marble, with each thrust.

Using his ki, Broly grabbed onto her rear with one of his hands while keeping his other one on her back. He then proceeded to grope/massage her buttox and massage her back with each of his hands.

"B-Broly...I c-can't...hold it...much...l-longer...!" Meiko moaned out between gasps.

She then began to rotate her hips in a circular motion, riding her lover's cock like a joystick.

"I'm...Also...reaching...my limit...! Re...ady?" Broly stated/asked, who nodded in the affirmative to his question.

"Ah, ah! AH, AH! AAH! BROLYYYYY!/Nghk! YAAAAAAAAA!" The Legendary Super Saiyan and the grey-haired girl prisoner roared/screamed as they both fell into a euphoric daze and climaxed.

 ***LEMON #1 - END***

Once they had finished releasing their love juices, the two lovers finally came down from their high. Once they had both finished panting, Broly lifted Meiko off of his manhood and brought her up for a peck on the lips.

"Thanks Broly...for everything tonight. I love you, my Legendary Super Saiyan," His girlfriend said as she embraced him in a hug.

Her boyfriend returned the hug, holding her close. "And I you, my prisoner."

* * *

The next day was the same routine, with one exception. The Andre and Gakuto from yesterday had an overnight personality change. They had been harrassing Mari, Meiko, and Hana all day, and Broly was about over their shit. Just then, he saw Andre reaching for the patch on Meiko's ass after just having drenched her with a water hose and insulted the patchwork.

Enough was enough. Broly was about to step in, but he relaxed when he saw Meiko attack Andre in retaliation. He never expected for the fat boy to _successfully_ counter her attack, though. Ande got her in a German Suplex hold and slammed her head onto the ground, knocking her unconscious.

That's when everything went straight to Hell.

"Oh no! She isn't waking up! Someone help!" Hana screamed in alarm.

"Umm..Andre? Wasn't that a bit extreme?" Gakuto asked his friend. "Also, why is the ground shaking?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Broly's enraged roar had just answered both of his questions, along with the ground shaking far more drastically and large chunks of earth floating in the air.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He roared a second time as a green sphere surounded him and expanded.

When the smoke had cleared, the two boys' jaws droped to the ground. Stopping three feet short of the two boys was a massive crater caused by an extremely toned-down explosive wave. While it didn't reach and vaporize them, it served it's purpose. It got the point across to Andre and Gakuto.

They. Were. Fucked.

The next few months in the hospital would end up being the longest-and most painful-ones of their lives.

* * *

Once Meiko had recovered from the fever she had gotten from being drenched by a water hose, She was sent out to work on what was supposed to be her toughest job yet. It didn't seem very tough in any sense of the word, though the mental aspect of that completely changed when she had gone to get bread. When she had gotten back, she was treated to a horrifying sight.

The wooden post where she'd been told to sweep the brush up against, was burning. At the top of that pole was a nest of baby crows. Mari had taken a liking to them and had began to see herself as their mother.

"THE CROWS!" Mari screamed in horror as they were burned alive.

The black-haired girl prisoner tried to dave them, but Hana had to hold her back, lest she be burnt along with them.

Meiko fell to her knees, muttering something about getting bread to herself repeatedly, having fallen into a state of shock.

Broly came around the corner just in time to see the crows' carcasses fall to the ground, and he stared in horror at the sight.

...Then Mari broke down...WAILING.

Meiko and Hana were crying, but Mari was WAILING.

For a moment, Broly could've sworn that he saw an incubation pod holding a wailing baby who was wailing so loudly that it made him cry.

"No...," Broly muttered out, though too quietly for anyone to notice.

All the pain, all the hate, all the...INSANITY.

"See this is what the once proud Underground Student Council has fallen to! They are only-" Kate was then cut off by another voice.

"Umm...president? I hate to interrupt, but why...is their lover acting like that?" The voice of a random female student asked, pointing at Broly.

Kate scowled at said student. "What are you ta-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH! N-No! S-Stay AWAY! I'm...different now! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kate whipped around as soon as she heard him.

She froze as she saw him down on all fours, clutching his head tightly.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He roared as his aura flared to life around him.

Kate froze. The student body froze. Mari, Meiko, and Hana stopped crying and quickly turned towards their boyfriend.

"Broly...? W-What's wrong...? It's...okay. It wasn't your fault," Mari told him as she, along with Meiko and Hana, ran over to his side immediately. "Broly?"

"Ka-K-K-Ka-Ka-Ka-" Broly muttered, looking and sounding as if he was trying to say something.

"'Ka'? Are y-you trying to tell us something Broly?" Mari asked her boyfriend in concern, now completely having forgotten about the crows for someone who was far more important to her.

"Ka-Kaka-r-r-KAKAROOOOOOOOT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He leaned back and screamed in an unnaturally high-pitched tone of voice before letting his upper body hunch over, still on his knees as he fell silent.

For a full minute, not a sound was made.

"B-Broly...?" Mari, who had finally had enough of the silence, asked quietly in worry.

 **SONG: "10's" by Pantera**

 **"Hehehehehaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** He laughed out ominously, shocking his three lovers and making the rest of the students take a step back out of fear.

 _'Wha-What happened?! His voice...it feels as if it has taken taking on a much darker, malicious tone. It sounds...so...twisted, crazed, and full of bloodlust. It's so...evil. This...no, something's wrong. He's not acting like his normal self. I have to find out what's going on.'_ Mari thought to herself and tugged on his hand.

"Here, let me help you up, Broly," She said to him in a gentle tone of voice.

 **"Hmm?"** He then notices the hand offered to him and takes it...before making her scream by tightening his grip a bit. **"So you're volunteering to be my first victim huh? HAHAHAHAHAHA! So be it!"**

Broly then leans back before bringing it back up to toss her into the air. In his free hand, he forms a small ki blast to follow her.

 _'This...This isn't Broly...it..it...!'_ She thought and closed her eyes shut.

Just before he was about to let to of her rest and toss her into the air, she began to cry.

At last, "The Killing Machine" had returned.

"BROLY, PLEASE STOOOOOOOP!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs.

...Or so it seemed until he heard those three words, anyways.

He froze.

His eyes widened in shock as he stared at her crying form held in his arm. **"...Why...can't I...bring myself...to throw you, tr-tr-tra-tra-...What the hell did you do to me?! ANSWER ME! _I'M_ _SUPPOSED_ to destroy everything! So why can't I even bring myself to merely insult you?! After the countless planets, civilizations, galaxies, why?! What makes you any different from the rest of the others? WHY ARE YOU SO SPECIAL?!"**

Mari's eyes widened in a combination of realization, shock, and joy.

' _So THIS is Broly's original personality! Something must've triggered the reawakening of the evil in his heart! And yet, he couldn't bring himself to harm me! He still loves me so much that he instinctually can't harm me, even if he doesn't understand why in his current state. Broly...you may not be aware of it at the moment, but this is your time of need. As your lover, I won't leave your side. No matter what happens, I'll save you!'_ Mari steeled her resolve, yet her expression remained soft.

He then tried powering up to end her life, but he couldn't focus any of the crushing pressure anywhere near the girl.

"Because, Broly...," The Legendary Super Saiyan went wide-eyed as Mari gently locked her lips with his own, and all of the memories of the time he had spent here with his three girlfriends suddenly flooded his mind. "I am your lover. You have something better now. You weren't meant to destroy. I know about your past, and I have already accepted you, as have Meiko and Hana. We've done nothing to you. The reason you can't attack us...is because you love us, just as we love you."

 **"Ma...ri?"** He remembered her name, and his eyes widened in shock.

He had finally found something that he couldn't crush, no matter how hard he tried. He really loved her, as well as the other two, and that scared him.

"Broly...do you remember the promise you made to us? You promised that you would never hurt just, that you would never make us cry. So please...stay with us. Please don't push us away! Please...we love you...we need you," She said to him, which he did indeed remember at this point.

 **"I...! I...!"** This was the day that this side of the Legendary Super Saiyan had ever submitted to anyone before. **"...Fine...I...will continue to be with you three as your lovers...if that is really what you want."** He replied and let go of her hand, watching her fall towards the ground.

Just before she was able to hit the ground, Broly used his super speed and grabbed her in a bridal carry. He then gently put her down onto her feet, and his face turned beet-red in the process. He was doing this in front of other people! Geez, had he truly become that softhearted? His musings came to a halt when Kate spoke up.

"Okay, what the HELL is up with your crazy boyfriend?!" She shouted at Mari in annoyance. "Hmph! Well whatever. As I was saying before the interruption, you three are responsible for damaging school property. Therefore, your sentences are hereby extended!"

...And THEN he realized that nothing was stopping him from harming anyone else, and from the memories he had seen, he had the perfect person in mind to satisfy his bloodlust with.

 **"Oh? Then why did you say 'indefinitely' if she's going to be getting out? I doubt you know what that word means! HAH!"** He taunted, much to her ire.

"SO WHAT IF THE HEADMASTER CHANGED HIS MIND?! Tch, the bastard," She muttered the last part angrily under her breath.

 **"Good, because I can already tell that you set this whole thing up!"** Broly exclaimed with a smirk.

"Well, prove it. Or can you not back up your lies?" She asked with a victorious grin on her face.

 **"I was hoping you'd say that...,"** He trailed off darkly, her grin now replaced by a nervous smile. **"Why would I need any proof...when no one on this planet can stop me from KILLING YOU?! RAAAAAAAH!"** He roared as he threw a ki blast at her, which she barely managed to dodge.

Said ki blast ended up soaring into the nearby forest, obliterating it.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Broly laughed maniacally, relishing the feeling of causing destruction. **"I've now returned to my original self, a 'killing machine'! And I'll start the carnage with you, bitch. HAHAHAHA! NOW DIE!"**

"BROLY, PLEASE STOP!" Mari screamed out in a pleading voice once more.

He turned to face her. **"And why shouldn't I after what she has done to you three?"**

"Because it's a life, even if it's a despicable one! So don't...please...," She begged him.

Broly scowled for his inability to deny her request. **"Tch! Well, at least we agree on something, she's pathetic. Fine...I won't kill the trash...this time. But I reawakened when that insignificant insect made the three of you wail. She's on very thin ice, as is the other shitstain with her. So I would advise against her or her dog from doing anything else to piss me off."**

"You...Mari, Meiko, and Hana's sentence is now officially indefinite, REGARDLESS OF WHAT THE CHAIRMAN SAYS!" Kate screamed out angrily...or at least until she felt something pierce through the other side of her upper legs.

'"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed in agonizing pain as she fell to the ground. "MY LEG!

 **"You deserve far worse than that, trash! Also, that's not your call to make, now, is it?"** Hearing Broly's voice, she turned her head around and saw his finger pointed at her legs.

He had shot a finger beam though them.

Kate then passed out, and everyone began screaming in terror, and they fled in every direction.

 **"Their imprisonment isn't indefinite, but being crippled is another matter altogether! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The Legendary Super Saiyan then turned around to take his leave. **"That'll teach her not to fuck with my mates. Come on girls, let's go."**

They were gaping in shock until they heard his voice call out to them. Snapping out of their stupor, they immediately nodded and walked back to their shared cell.

"Broly? Listen...I just wanted to thank you for defending me from Kate yet again." Mari told him in a gentle tone of voice.

He grunted in acknowledgement.

"I, along with Meiko and Hana, love you Broly, our Legendary Super Saiyan God," Mari told him lovingly as they finally reached their cell.

 **"Y-Y-Yeah...same...here...,"** He muttered in response and turned his head upwards to hide the fierce blush covering his entire face.

"Ready, Broly?" Hana asked him.

He tilted his head sideways in confusion before his eyes widened in shock upon realizing what she was asking.

Then he grinned. **"Sure, let's do it."**

 ***LEMON #2 - START***

"Do...you remember what we usually start with...?" Mari asked cautiously.

 **"I remember everything. I swear, you and your 'massages'."** Broly chuckled and gave her a nod, letting her know that he wouldn't deny her that.

She immediately removed her prisoner shoes, exposing her bare feet. "Oh? I thought didn't mind them. My first little toe likes it. It's my longest of the five on each of my feet, and it really likes the attention. It also looks like being in prison without any clippers has made my toenails grow long, and I know you enjoy the feel."

Mari then put her long, little toe on the head of his 20-inch cock and closed around the top of it's head with it. She then started to gently as slide it up and down around the tip of his dick. In doing so, the nails of her big and middle toes tickled his monster, making it bulge and throb.

Next, she placed her other foot on his chaft and pushed against it hard before slowly rubbing said foot up and down to work the kinks out. After that one felt better, she reversed their positions on his "meat" and repeated the process.

"~Wiggle wiggle~" She teased in a sing-song voice as she started to wiggle her long, second little toe that was still caressing his cock, causing him to blush and look away.

After a few seconds of this, she started to wiggle the rest of them on his wang, making it throb more intensely than it had been a moment ago.

Broly quietly moaned in pleasure, though he was as embarrassed as Hell for doing something like this. While it actually felt amazing, it was just...different.

He then felt a third foot belonging to Meiko place itself on the right side of his monster cock, followed by one of Hana's on the left. Then all three girls began using at least one foot to stroke his massive erection with. A total of twenty toes tapped and wiggled on his cock. When Hana started lightly wiggling her toes on his ballsack, he blew his load all over the three girls' feet, which now felt much less stiff.

 **"UNGH!"** Broly grunted as his love-juices shot out.

However, they stopped right then and there when _he_ appeared.

 ***LEMON #2 - ABRUPT END***

"Hi Broly-WOAH, KINKY! Well, ehrm. You seem busy, sooo...I think I'll come back later. Imma go now. Bye Broly! Sorry for interrupting you and your three prison bitches!" And then _he_ left.

A few seconds of silence passed before Broly broke it, roaring angrily, "GHOST NAPPA!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

 ** _When Meiko had come down with a fever yesterday, Broly had rushed to her side and carried her to the bed in the prison hospital. She had a pained facial expression on her face as her head shook, suggesting that she was having a bad dream._**

 ** _The Legendary Super Saiyan had put his hand on his grey-haired girlfriend's forehead in order to read her mind. She was younger, along with Kate and her friends, who were singing the song she hated so much._**

 ** _Just when little Meiko was about to cry, she felt a large hand on her shoulder._**

 _ **When she looked up, she knew that everything was going to be alright.**_

* * *

 **Ghost Nappa has officially made his big appearance! Now that he's around, will everyone be able to retain their sanity from here on out? Next chapter will mainly focus on our favorite Saiyan ghost. Until next time, peace out.**


	5. The Previous Day

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Virtual Pneumonia: _ Lolz. No worries, I thought it was funny. Actually, I tried it myself a few months ago, but nobody else seemed to think it was funny.**

 _ **Proverbsrus:**_ **Ah, I understand. If it makes you feel better, I've decided that Ghost Nappa isn't going to be making anymore appearances after this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: The Previous Day**

"Ghost Nappa here! Hi everyone!" The bald Saiyan ghost loudly introduced himself from inside of a certain cell, and at 2:00 in the morning, to boot.

Broly, whose psychotic Saiyan side reverted back to his pure one when he had fallen asleep, covered his ears with his hands and winced in pain from the racket. Meanwhile, Mari, Meiko, and Hana all released a startled yelp as they jumped to their feet.

Once the pain had subsided, the Legendary Super Saiyan started yelling, "What the FUCK, Ghost Nappa?! Do you know what ti-wait, who are you even talking to?"

"The readers. I'm breaking the 4th Wall, Broly," The ghost replied before waving. "Hi readers!"

"I...you...! Dammit, Ghost Nappa," A sigh of defeat was heard from the boyfriend/cellmate of the three girl prisoners.

Speaking of the girls, they blanched. Their brains too mindfucked to think or feel anymore, they slowly laid back down on Broly with emotionless looks on their faces and went back to sleep.

The bald ghost ignored Broly's comment. "So how've you been, buddy? The last time I saw you was when Goku vaporized you in JensenDaniels32's first big project, DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD."

"First, why are you even here, anyways? Secondly, why did you mention the author? Last of all, why mention _a different story_ of his that has no relation to this one whatsoever?" Broly asked the spirit.

Said spirit grinned. "I thought you'd never ask. The reason that I'm here to tell the readers everything that happened while your grey-haired, bespectacled prison bitch was unconscious." A tick mark appeared on the forehead of Meiko's sleeping form. "Besides, the author of this story told me that everyone loves it when I'm around."

The four sweatdropped, three of them doing so in their sleep.

"Anyways, the answer to your next two questions is just because I wanted to break even more walls! Breaking stuff is fun," Ghost Nappa concluded.

Broly then proceeded to slam his head into the cell wall several times, leaving a deep imprint of his own face in said wall.

"Huh, I wonder what's wrong with him. Anyways, it's time for a very lengthy flashback."

 _[FLASHBACK]_

 _Broly watched in horror when Meiko's body went limp and fell to the pavement. He then saw Andre, who had been the one to send her into unconsciousness, was gloating over her downed form._

 _It was in that moment that_ _Legendary Super Saiyan was swallowed up by something that he'd hoped to never see again._

 _His original personality._

 _Once it took over, all he could see was red. ...W_ _ell, his eyes WERE completely red from a few of the blood vessels in his eyes popping. In fact, there was so much blood in his eyes that it started leaking out of his eyes and cascading down his face, making it look as if he was crying tears of blood. It had actually looked pretty disturbing since he had a psychotic grin on his face at the same time._

 _"I think your rage broke, Broly," Ghost Nappa said from behind him, though neither the Legendary Super Saiyan nor anyone else noticed him at the time._

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Legendary Super Saiyan roared out as his aura flared to life around him._

 _His power output caused the entire planet to tremble under it's might. Large chunks of earth were ripped from the ground before being lifted into the sky._

 _After a moment, he roared once again and produced an explosive wave that destroyed all of the rubble. Now he was looking at the two boys, who started pissing themselves, with a crazed grin on his face._

 _With the use of high-speed movement, Broly closed the gap between him and the boys in under a literal second._

 _"A-A-Andre? If w-w-we m-make it o-out of this alive...then d-d-don't ever c-c-come anywhere near me w-whenever y-you get a-another c-c-crazy idea," Gakuto stuttered to his friend in terror as_ _Broly raised his arm up to bitch-slap the two of them._

 _"U-U-Understood," He replied._

 _A literal second later, the two boys crashed into the wall of the school building with enough force to shatter nearly every bone in their bodies. As soon as their unconscious forms had hit the pavement, Broly's original personality receded, releasing it's hold on him._

 _Upon returning to his senses, Broly quickly rushed to Meiko's_ _side and carried her to the bed in the prison hospital._

 _Upon having placed his grey-haired lover on the bed, Mari and Hana immediately rushed to her side._

 _The black-haired girl prisoner then put a hand on her friend's forehead. "She really does have a fever."_

 _"Oooh~! Lately, the vice-president's had to do all the hard jobs, huh~. Wha-Ooooooh...I-I know that...my voice...turns y-you...on, but is this...r-really the right time...to be doing this...? Oh~!" Hana moaned out the last part between pants while while Broly gently sucked on_ _her neck._

 _He paused and tilted his head in confusion, causing two of his lovers to sweatdrop._

 _"A-Anyways, I'm sure that Meiko let her exhaustion build up, but she hid it and pushed herself," Mari replied in an attempt to get back on topic._

 _Realization then struck the girl prisoner with straw-blonde hair. "So that's how the pig was able to throw her! I thought it was weird."_

 _Instead of replying, Mari clenched her fist in frustration before getting up. She then got a rag, which she wet and put on top of Meiko's sweaty forehead_

 _"Hana, do you remember what I told you earlier?" Broly, on the other hand, had something to say on the matter. "As of right now, I agree with your current opinion of them. Although I don't really like it when you slander them like that, they hurt one of my lovers. So until she gets well, I don't mind making an exception._ _"_

 _Both Mari and Hana openly gaped at him for actually agreeing with them on matter to such a degree._

 _"...Who are you, and what have you done with Broly?" His two (conscious) girlfriends asked him in unison._

 _Their boyfriend didn't seem to realize that the question was rhetorical. "Uhh...I AM Broly, and I don't use the multi-form technique, so I haven't sparred with myself, if that's what you're implying."_

 _An awkward silence filled the air for a moment before it was broken his third, unconscious girlfriend._

 _"Ugh...Oooh...," The grey-haired girl prisoner then began groaning with a pained expression on her face_ _, suggesting that she was having a bad dream._

 _"It looks li_ _ke she's having a nightmare...is she going to be alright?" Hana, who was pressing her body against Broly's right side while being held in one of his arms, asked in worry. "If the Aboveground Student Council keeps harassing her like this, it's going to be rough. Tch, they must have been really jealous of our popularity."_

 _"No...that's not all," Mari replied ominously._

 _"Huh...what else is there?" The girl snuggling into her boyfriend's right asked in confusion._

 _The black-haired girl looked down sadly before replying, "I fear this is only the beginning...of Kate's vengeance."_

 _After explaining Meiko's past to the two, the black-haired girl went to the girl's bedside and laid the rag above her eyes. She then walked up to the Legendary Super Saiyan and hugged his left side, pressing her body up against it. A smile made it's way onto her face as she felt her lover's other arm return the embrace._

 _Just then, the boyfriend of the three spoke up in in alarm. "Uh, girls...? I think this might be a really good time to do something about Meiko's rapidly-increasing perspiration!"_

 _The two girls opened their eyes and snapped their heads in the direction of the busty girl's unconscious form. Their boyfriend wasn't kidding, as her entire body was literally dripping with sweat._

 _Mari quickly grabbed the rag on her friend's forehead and started wiping the sweat off of said friend's body._

 _"That's a ton of sweat! Meiko's always had a really strong metabolism...," She trailed off in worry._

 _Hana wanted to keep the President's hands from getting dirty. "President, I'll do it!" She called out frantically._

 _However, Mari seemed to have other ideas. "It's fine. I want to do this."_

 _Hana's eyes widened slightly. "President..."_

 _"I'm truly sorry, Hana, that you got dragged into this. I know that Kate was only after me...," The black-haired girl prisoner apologized in a guilty tone of voice._

 _Hana then looked down, allowing her hair to shadow her eyes. "...I feel...like I'm getting left behind, alone..."_

 _"Hana...?" Mari noticed her quiet, somber tone and turned her head back towards the girl in concern._

 _"So much stuff I don't get is going on...but you won't tell me anything, nor will you let me do anything. ...It's almost like...you don't even care...if I'm here...," Hana finished speaking in a quivering voice._

 _That was when she suddenly felt a large, muscular arm gently wrap around her stomach._

 _Her eyes widened, and she looked up to see Broly, who was looking down at her from behind the chair she sat on._

 _"That's not true, and you know it, Hana," He told his girlfriend in a serious tone of voice. "If anything, I'M the one who should be feeling left out, because this conversation makes no sense to me whatsoever, which isn't normal. So please tell me what I missed."_

 _The girl prisoner with straw-blonde hair fidgeted around nervously for a few moments under his gaze._ _While she really wanted to fill him in on their long-term plan which they had devised, neither of the two girls had the slightest idea of whether or not he would allow it. However, the_ _lack of pupils and irises in her boyfriend's eyes were unnerving her more with each second that passed. The poor girl felt like she was staring into the orbs of a giant zombie, and her resolve was quickly crumbling._

 _In the end, Mari sighed in resignation and decided to fill him in. Otherwise, she didn't think he'd stop staring expectantly at Hana._

 _"Alright, look. This can only get worse, so I have a plan to escape, should it come down to it. Hana will be let out of prison by pretending to betray us for an offer that the Aboveground Student Council is sure to-" The black-haired girl prisoner's lover cut her off before she could finish._

 _"No, I will not allow any kind of foul play. Either we do this the right way, or we openly defy them if things get bad enough," He stated firmly._

 _Both Mari and Hana were stunned speechless by their lover's answer. Whatever answer they were expecting from him, it most certainly wasn't THAT. Since neither of them could seem to find their voices at the moment, they both nodded dumbly._

 _"Good. Oh, and I just remembered something that will rid Meiko of her fever. I'm embarrassed for not remembering sooner...," He mumbled the last part to himself._

 _With that said, the Legendary Super Saiyan stood up and removed the rag on his grey-haired girlfriend's forehead. Then he put his hand in it's place and started channeling his ki into her mind. As a result, t_ _he fever immediately went away, restoring her health. With that done, he closed his eyes and deeply focused his energy until it manifested itself inside of her dream. A moment later, she stopped sweating and groaning._

 _"Broly...," She murmured out in a loving tone of voice as the pained look on her face changed into a serene smile._

Meiko's Dream:

Meiko was younger, along with Kate and her friends, who were singing the song she hated so much. Then her first friend, who happened to be Mari, came along to save her. However, one of the bullies quickly got behind the bespectacled little girl and told little Mari to get on her knees and beg. When the black-haired called them cowards for taking the girl as a hostage and refused to comply, Kate threatened to bare her friend's boobs. The group then began chanting the words "on your knees" to Mari, who slowly started to do so.

Just when the little grey–haired girl was about to cry, she saw the boy, who had ahold of her just a second ago, shoot past her and crash through several buildings.

Everyone stared at the first building the boy had crashed through in utter shock, wondering what in the Hell just happened.

Meiko let out a small gasp upon feeling a large hand on her shoulder. The group of kids heard the grey-haired girl's voice, so they turned around, only for their eyes to bulge out of their skulls.

When Meiko looked up , she knew that everything was going to be all right.

Next to her stood Broly, who looked down at the girl with a protective gaze in his white eyes. He gave a reassuring nod before raising one of his hands towards the bullies who were picking on her a moment ago. He then released a kiai wave, sending her tormentors flying off into the sky.

Once they were gone, little Meiko ran up to the Legendary Super Saiyan and hugged his leg, crying her eyes out. A few seconds later, she stopped crying when she felt her savior's arms lift her up and wrap around her small body.

She smiled and snuggled up against his chest. "Thank you for saving me, Broly. I love you!"

Then everything went white.

Dream End

 _Meiko's eyes fluttered open to the sight of her lover standing at her bedside, a smile adorning his features. When she noticed his hand placed atop her forehead, she immediately put the pieces together and smiled softly in return._

 _"MEIKO, YOU'RE AWAKE! I'm so glade you're okay~!" At that exact same moment, Hana returned from serving tea to the Aboveground Student Council._

 _"So?" Broly asked expectantly._

 _"I gave them 'the finger' while grinning at them victoriously," The girl prisoner with straw-blonde hair beamed in reply. "They extended my sentence, but it was worth seeing the looks on their faces! It was hilarious~!"_

 _"HAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed loudly when he heard the last bit of her report. "I bet it was."_

 _After a shitload of sex and several other related activities, it was time for for dinner. After that, they all headed to the shower, where the Legendary Super Saiyan once again fucked the brains out of his three girl prisoners before carrying them back to the prison cell. As soon as they reached it, he entered and laid down on the floor. His three girlfriends, whose legs were limp, all crawled into a comfortable position on top of their boyfriend's body before falling asleep._

 _"What a day," Broly mumbled to himself before drifting off to sleep as well._

 _[FLASHBACK END]_

"Well, that's about it! ...Or at least they woke up today. And now it's night again!" Nappa exclaimed with a grin. "So? What'd what did you all think?"

"LEAVE!" Broly bellowed at the Saiyan ghost.

The sprit pouted. "Aww, but what about the part where Meiko's personality reverted back to the one she had in elementary school? It happened right after you blew your top and reverted back to yours as well earlier in the day, remember? She also got amnesia and was only able to remember you. She even remembered that you're her boyfriend!"

 **"GET! OUT!"** The three girl prisoners' boyfriend screamed as loudly as he could.

"Everybody's a critic. Well, I'll see you and your three prison bitches tomorrow!" With that, Ghost Nappa disappeared.

"PLEASE DON'T!" He retorted.

Broly laid his head back down before drifting off into dreamland, only to find himself surrounded by a thousand of the annoying Saiyan ghost.

It was going to be a long night for the Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

 ** _Mari, Meiko, and Hana had never experienced something so exhilarating before in all of their lives. On top of everything, Ghost Nappa had decided to leave for good! Broly had a feeling this date was going to be perfect_** ** _._**

 ** _"Why...the Hell...does this shit...always happen to MEEEEEEE?!" The Legendary Super Saiyan screamed to the Heavens._**

 ** _Said Heavens were in the process of being merged with the One-Dimensional reality._**

 ** _Broly's three girlfriends blanched. "It looks like Donkey Kong on crack."_**

* * *

 **Feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter...OR chapter 2. Seriously, I wrote 11,000 words and only one person actually gave enough of a shit to leave a review. What the fuck?!**

 **Okay, finished ranting now. I hope you all enjoyed this. So until next time, peace out!**


	6. Second Date

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Virtual Pneumonia: _ You're welcome. Thank you for my 10th review. Actually, I've mad Broly a SSGLSS (Super Saiyan God LEGENDARY Super Saiyan in chapter three.**

 **Chapter 6: Second Date**

"Open the cell!" The next morning, Broly, Mari, Meiko, and Hana were awoken by Risa yelling at them.

A certain Saiyan, who hadn't slept well last night, wasn't very happy with the wake-up call. "SHUT UP, WOMAN!" He bellowed out angrily in return.

A startled yelp escaped her lips. "R-Right...please get up for work?" She asked timidly the second time.

Nodding, Broly and his three lovers got up and headed out. Like always, Risa led Mari, Meiko, and Hana by the front of the school for everyone to see, while their ever-present boyfriend, Broly, kissed them passionately at the same time.

This frustrated Kate to no end. If it wasn't for their boyfriend putting the fear of...himself into her the previous day, she would've been trying to find a way to make "the walk of shame"...well, more shameful for his three lovers. What's worse, everyone in the entire school was so afraid the guy's wrath that none of them could even find the courage talk badly about him and his girlfriends, much less do anything to them. Therefore, using someone was out of the question.

Just then, a new idea came to her. "Maybe there _is_ a way, after all. Even so, this will probably kill him, so I can't get caught. I'll have to take the risk of sacrificing my secretary if he figures it out first, but she shouldn't be too hard to replace. All that's left is to wait for Hana, and I can finally get him out of my hair. Hehehehe," Kate chuckled darkly with a crazed grin on her face.

...If only she knew that ingesting even the deadliest of poisons does nothing more to a Saiyan than give him or her a bad case of diarrhea.

* * *

So far during the day, Broly has done all of the heavy lifting for his three girlfriends, as well as having greatly assisted them with the more taxing work.

Afterwards, the four started pulling weeds. "EEEEK! A BUG!" Meiko screamed when she saw said bug on the weed that she was about to pull.

Broly's eye twitched upon having his hearing assaulted over something so insignificant. While he has found this version of Meiko-or Moeka-to be unbelievably cute, she screamed far too loudly for his liking whenever something freaked her out. Sighing, he walked over and shot a finger beam at the bug, vaporizing it.

"Everything's all right now, Meiko. It's gone now," He told her while rolling his eyes, though his lack of pupils and irises made it impossible to notice.

"EEEEEEEK! You killed it!" She screamed at her boyfriend before shutting her eyes tightly and trembling in fear.

After walking a few yards away, Broly got down on all fours and proceeded to slam his head against the ground repeatedly, causing everyone besides Meiko to sweatdrop.

"What a surprise. It seems that your personality has reverted back to when she was in elementary school, haha!" The scene was interrupted when a wheelchair-bound Kate came by and addressed Meiko, who tried to hide her boobs upon noticing her. "Oh? Why are you hiding your boobs?"

Broly then walked towards Meiko until he was directly behind her. "That's right, but I doubt that's why you're here, Kate. You just want to play with _my girlfriend's_ boobs, don't you, slut? Well, too bad, because only I get that privilege."

The Legendary Super Saiyan then walked behind his grey-haired lover and groped her breasts, making her moan loudly as he fondled and gently squeezed them.

Kate gnashed her teeth as she seethed at his actions. Her body soon started to shake with anger when Meiko turned around and ground her sacred area against one of his knees.

"Tch, fine!" The orange-haired girl yelled before storming back to the Student Council Lounge.

After Kate had left, the four resumed their work. The rest of the day went by without any problems.

Kyoshi and Chiyo, however, had gotten suspicious upon finding the school newspaper that was published before the incident with the baby crows had ever taken place. Therefore, Kyoshi had taken it upon himself to sneak into the Student Council Lounge and steal the data to prove Mari's, Meiko's, and Hana's innocence on the matter and expose the truth.

Unfortunately, he was caught red–handed by the Aboveground Student VP, who then showed him the baby crows, alive and well inside of a cage, alive and well inside of a cage. Kyoshi's shocked expression turned to anger upon learning that he was being used, Though there was nothing he could do about it anymore.

* * *

At 5:00 during the next morning, Broly and his three girl prisoners were standing outside of their shared cell as Kate, Risa, and Mitsuko opened the door barring the hallway outside of the cells before coming in to greet them.

"Good morning everyone! We got a new prisoner for you four today! Say hello to Kyoshi! He'll be spending his time with all of yo-uh, Broly? What are you doing...?" Kate stopped mid-sentence and asked as the Legendary Super Saiyan grabbed Kyoshi by the face.

"What I'm _not doing_ is letting a guy in my home and their cell. I highly doubt that they'd be okay with letting him watch when they're having sex with me. He'll just have to stay in another cell by by himself. Besides, he won't miss much, since I'm taking the girls on a date in a moment," He told the fuming Aboveground Student Council President before turning towards the boy in his hand. "And no, Kyoshi, you _are not_ coming with us."

The boy cried anime tears at being shot down before he could even ask the question.

"B-B-But what about Hana?!" He whined.

Upon hearing this, Broly's eyes became hidden in the shadows. He then let go of Kyoshi's face in favor of his neck before lifting him up in the air.

"Boy...would you rather be with Chiyo or Hana? I _suggest_ you think _very carefully_ about your answer. Otherwise...," The three girl prisoners' eyes widened as their lover trailed off and formed a small ki sphere in his free hand. "The consequences could be _deadly_. NOW CHOOSE!"

"Ch-Ch-Chiyo...?" Kyoshi paled and fought as hard as he could to keep control of his bladder. "A-A-Also...t-the...b-birds...a-a-are...s-still...a-alive...!"

The ki sphere dissipated. "Good answer. Also, thanks for the info., but that doesn't explain the carcasses that fell to the ground, now, does it?"

"Yeeeeaaaah...umm...were the ones up there fake, then?" He asked, getting a shrug from the boyfriend of the three girl prisoners, who then proceeded to drag the boy to a different location.

After coming to a cell at the far end of the hallway, Broly walked up to and bent the bars outwards. He then gently sat Kyoshi back on the ground before bending them back into place and heading back over to his lovers.

"Ready, girls?" He asked with a smirk.

The three nodded in the affirmative and clung to his body before heading towards the door.

"HEY! You can't just-" Kate started, only to be cut off mid-sentence.

"Really? Because I don't really see you or anyone else on the planet who can stop me," Broly interrupted.

At this point, Kate was seething. However, she forced herself to hold in her anger, believing that she could get rid of him soon enough. Then the only problem she'd have to deal with would be disbanding the Underground Student Council.

It turns out the chairman didn't exactly want to do anything more than just add another week onto the girls' sentences since they weren't directly involved with the Aboveground Student Council President.

He also had a hard time believing that there was an alien capable of destroying the planet screwing his daughter. Sure there had been some very strange things as of late happening, but he just chalked it up to natural phenomenons. There was nothing on the news about this, though the Super Saiyan God Legendary Super Saiyan's against God Frieza was never aired, for obvious reasons. He didn't even bother to look at Kate's proof on her computer, though he was curious as to how she had obtained such wounds. Then again, he just chalked it up as a freak accident from the "natural phenomenon" on the day of the fire. While he had to admit that there had been several of these anomalies lately, he would sooner believe the apocalypse was nearing than Kate's "stories".

While this pissed the girl off to no end, she had full confidence that her plan to get rid of Broly would be successful. All she had to do was convince the Student Council Secretary to go along with it.

"Tch, fine! It's not like we could stop you," Kate huffed as Risa grabbed onto the girl's wheelchair and rolled her to the side.

Once Broly and his girls had left, the orange-haired girl mentally chuckled darkly. _'Just you wait, F.A.G. (Freaky Alien Genotype). You're going to regret messing with me soon enough, hehehehe.'_

* * *

Mari, Meiko, and Hana had never experienced anything as exhilarating as this in all of their lives.

As soon as the four had left the prison, Broly told his girlfriends to close their eyes. When they did, he scooped his three girlfriends up into his arms like a bride and started to slowly float upwards.

When they opened them and saw that they were high up in the sky, they started freaking out. After a moment though, Broly had convinced them to calm down. He then lit his arms up with ki to help them relax further.

Then he slowly flew towards the city. At first, the girls shut their eyes and held onto their boyfriend tightly, as their fear of falling to their deaths had almost immediately returned after the ki flow had stopped.

Because they were so high up, Mari, Meiko, and Hana had their trembling arms wrapped tightly around those of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

He chuckled in amusement at their reactions and told them to open their eyes.

Upon doing so, his three girlfriends gasped at the breathtaking sight of the city from an aerial viewpoint. They noticed the various lights of different colors in the area that illuminated the area like a Christmas tree. It was so much more fascinating to see everything from an aerial viewpoint.

When Broly turned his gaze towards the three girls out of concern, he sighed in relief and smiled at the looks of amazement on their faces.

Mari then asked if he would take them into the clouds, as she had always wondered what they felt like. He nodded and flew higher up into the sky until they were right above one.

The three girls then reached down and ran their hands through the cloud. They were all surprised by sensation, as it felt like a soft and fluffy yet slightly moist.

Broly couldn't have been happier upon seeing the beaming smiles on his three girlfriends' faces.

On top of everything else that had gone right, Ghost Nappa had decided to leave for good! Broly had a feeling this date was going to be perfect.

* * *

"Why...the Hell...does this shit...always happen to MEEEEEEE?!" The Legendary Super Saiyan screamed to the Heavens.

Said Heavens were in the process of being merged with the One-Dimensional reality, something he unintentionally caused when he defeated Golden Frieza on his first date with Mari, Meiko, and Hana.

The sight of this made the aforementioned girls blanch. "It looks like Donkey Kong on crack," They three stated in unison.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Thanks for reading! No preview this time, as it's hard to work it into the chapter at times. Anyways, how will Broly deal with this newest threat? Find out next time. Until then, peace out.**


	7. An Example

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _GUEST #4:_** **I really don't give 2 fucks about what you think of me. Also, what do you think Prison School is about in the first place, retard?**

 ** _GUEST #3:_ YOU'RE A DUMBASS if you think that they would oppose the idea. You know that you'd date him too, if you're a girl, at least. You think a girl would turn down a good version of Broly? A giant over 9 ft. in height with the body of a God, and now a good personality as well. If you are a female, YOU CANNOT tell me that you wouldn't kill for someone like that ASAP. If you disagree, then you must either be crazy or a liar. B** **esides, even if he considers them his playthings, WHICH HE DOESN'T, who's gonna stop him? Hehe, respect? You're a dumb motherfucker if you don't think I have respect for women based off of a story. Even so, I'LL ONLY SHOW RESPECT ONCE IT'S BEEN EARNED, and YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T have any from me, bitch. Therefore, go fuck yourself. It's little shits like you who I would enjoy nothing more than to kill off in the most painful way imaginable.**

 ** _GUEST #2:_** **Eh, true, but I wanted there to be lots of beautiful moments that only a couple share from the start, so, that's why I did that.**

 ** _GUEST #1:_** **Hmm...maybe so, but Broly doesn't have an official lover. Though I did use Future Gohan in Fairy Tail in a similar situation.**

 _ **Virtual Pneumonia:** _**Thanks! Yes, that is based off of a TFS joke.**

 **Chapter 7: An Example**

Just as the merging of dimensional planes had breached the clouds, it suddenly dispersed, and everything returned to normal.

"Umm...what just happened?" Broly asked in bewilderment.

Mari seemed to have the answer. "Umm...remember when you told us about your Hell and learning of the Dragonballs while there?"

"..." He facepalmed after staring blankly for a moment in silence, feeling like a complete idiot for not thinking of that sooner.

Well, at least the crisis had been averted. With that in mind, they finished the rest of their date before flying back to the school prison.

* * *

As the four were nearing the educational facility, Broly sensed several people gathering in one location. Up ahead, they saw several students crowded around a flyer that was attached to a school window.

On either side of said flyer are the words, "Kiyoshi Fujino is once again imprisoned", and "Might be connected to Underground Student Council".

"The boys were imprisoned again? Are they dangerous?" A random female student with dark hair wondered aloud.

"And he 'might be connected with the Underground Student Council'. Really? That's horrible!" Another random female student, this one with light hair, exclaimed.

A third female student quickly shushed them. "Be quiet! What if that terrifying monster that those girls are dating hears you two badmouthing them?"

That statement shut them up. Just the thought of getting on his bad side caused both to shudder in fear.

"A bit late for that, don't you think?" A familiar male voice called out from behind them.

The crowd released a startled yelp before turning around to see Broly standing a few feet behind them with a deep scowl on his face. Beside him stood Mari and Meiko, each clinging onto either arm with downcast expressions visible on their features. Hana, who was sitting atop his neck, buried her face into his hair and began to silently weep.

"Who are the ones that I love more than anything and never want to see get hurt?" He asked calmly.

A random student raised her hand. "Your girlfriends," She answered after he pointed to her.

Broly nodded, "Correct. Now, if there are three people in this world who I would get very upset over should harm ever come to them, who would they be?"

"Your girlfriends," The girl stated in reply.

"Very good. Now use your brain on this one," He said mockingly before continuing. "Who are the people standing beside me with pained looks in their eyes?"

"Your girlfriends," She stated yet again.

"My girlfriends, yes, I know," He stated so quickly that he would've cut the girl off if she had wanted to say anything else. "And you've just spoken badly about them?" He inquired in a tone of voice that was far _too_ sweet.

"Wait, it's possible that they are upset for another reason!" She quickly defended upon seeing where this was going.

"Oh, well that's good. When did they become so distraught, anyways?" He asked in relief, thinking that his lovers might've been bothered by Kate for posting those stupid flyers in the first place.

"When someone had said a mean comment about them, which happened just after I had turned around...," She trailed off sheepishly.

After a moment of silence, Broly spoke up. "Random student #43, would you come here for a second? I need an example."

"Random student #43 Yuri Yaoi Takanagi, reporting! An example of whaAAAAAAH!" Yuri, who is a skinny, bespectacled girl with brown hair, started to ask before she was blown to bits by the weakest ki blast Broly could produce.

Every student nearby gaped in disbelief.

"That will be all of you if you don't get out of my sight within the next five seconds," Broly told the crowd of students cheerfully.

No sooner had he said this before the students rushed inside of the school while screaming in terror.

* * *

 ** _PRESENT TIME (Story Will Be Written/Typed In Present Tense From Here On Out):_**

Broly, Mari, Meiko, and Hana are currently eating in the school prison's mess hall. Kiyoshi, on the other hand, is busy gaping in both awe and horror at the sight of the resident Saiyan God inhaling a massive mountain of food.

 _'How...is that even possible? More importantly, where did he even get all of that in the first place?!'_ The boy mentally wonders with a sweatdrop.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain school chairman is weeping at the sight of all his food being raided yet again.

* * *

"Um...president?" Kiyoshi turns his attention towards Mari as soon as Broly finishes his meal. "There's something I need to talk to you ab-"

"Don't talk to me!" Mari snaps, cutting him off mid-sentence.

The black-haired girl's outburst towards the boy causes the Saiyan God to frown. For now, though, he decides to sit back and see how things play out.

"Wha-" Kiyoshi starts to ask, only to be cut off again by Mari.

"Would you please refrain from involving yourself while you are in here-no, while you are at this academy?" She requests with an edge in her voice.

Broly's frown deepens at Mari's bias attitude towards Kiyoshi. While he doesn't think too highly of the boys right now, his girlfriend was taking things too far.

The boy's right eye twitched. "F-Fine! But at least hear me out. This is for Chiyo's sake, too. The crows-"

"Are still alive. Yes, I know. Now listen to me! I'm setting the rules for here! You will avoid all unnecessary contact or conversation! And you, as our underclass man, will handle any odd jobs! Got it?!" Mari interrupts Kiyoshi for the fourth time in a row before yelling at him in a commanding tone of voice. "Now start making tea for-"

"MARI KURIHARA! THAT IS ENOUGH!" This time, it is Mari who is cut off mid-sentence, courtesy of her Legendary Super Saiyan boyfriend. "While the four of us may have a shitty opinion of the boys right now, he has yet to fuck up. You're just bullying him right now, so please stop it...for me."

While she wanted to retort, he had a point. Sighing in resignation, she agrees, although begrudgingly.

"Thank you," Broly bends down and whispers softly into Mari's ear.

A warm smile makes it's way onto her lips. "No problem."

The two stare deeply into each other's eyes for a moment before slowly leaning into a deep, passionate kiss. Once they had broken the kiss, Mari rested her head on Broly's shoulder, but not before shooting Kiyoshi a quick glare.

Kiyoshi sweatdropped. "Can I really survive a whole week of this?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Hope all of you who read this enjoy the chapter. Sorry this took so long, but I'm typing with two injured wrists (overuse syndrome). I hope those of you who read this chapter enjoy it. Until next time, peace out.**


	8. Accidents

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Nobody:_** **You may be right. I'm just not sure how to do that because it isn't really about battles that much. Still, I'll see what I can do. This chapter, however, focuses a bit more on comedy than action.**

 **Chapter 8: Accidents**

The next day, Broly, Mari, Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi follow Risa to an area at the side of the school. Once there, the Vice-president of the Aboveground Student Council points to a broken gutter just above one of the bottom school windows.

"Today I'll have you repair that," She states in a monotone voice before turning towards Broly. "Is that acceptable?"

Due to the Legendary Super Saiyan's aggressive tendencies towards whomever even looks at his girlfriends the wrong way, Risa has mellowed out quite a bit as of late.

Upon receiving an affirmative nod, she returns her attention to the four prisoners, "Alright, get to work."

The more childlike version of Meiko looks up at the ladder apprehensively.

"It's so high up...I'm scared..." Meiko whimpers out shakily.

Mari and Hana both sweatdrop while thinking, _'What happened to that fear of heights when you went flying in my/our boyfriend's arms?'_

"W-Well, it's alright, Meiko. I'll do it-" Mari starts but is interrupted by Risa.

"No, you and Kiyoshi can-" This time, the Aboveground Student Council Vice-President is cut off mid-sentence, courtesy of Broly.

"I think you are trying to say that Meiko, Kiyoshi, _and_ myself. Also, I suggest you pay attention to where you swing that stick of yours from now on. We wouldn't want an accident to occur, _right?_ " The Legendary Super Saiyan asks in a threatening tone of voice while holding Risa's bokken in place.

Before being cut off, the Official Student Council Vice-President had swung her wooden sword at Meiko's large breasts. Having noticed this, Broly grabbed said wooden sword mid-swing and stopped it from going any further.

"R-Right, of course. As I was saying, Meiko, Kiyoshi, _and_ Broly can take care of this. I have another job for you two," Risa quickly corrects herself before looking at the three girl prisoners' towering lover for confirmation.

When he gives her another satisfied nod, she leads Mari and Hana off to another area. The former of the two aforementioned girl prisoners, being as sharp as she is, immediately picks up on the reasoning behind this.

 _'So, you're trying to get Kiyoshi and Broly together with one of the latter's girlfriends, and as often as you can, in the hopes that you can create a misunderstanding! What's more, this is so indirect that the Saiyan won't know that you all had anything to do with it until it's too late!'_ Mari deduces as a gravely serious expression makes it's way onto her face.

Deciding to speak up, she turns towards her friend and points at Kiyoshi, "Meiko, beware that man."

A tick mark appears on the black-haired human boy prisoner. "I...I won't do anything!" He yells indignantly at the retreating form of the black-haired girl.

As Risa, Mari, and Hana disappear from sight, Kiyoshi climbs up the ladder, ready to get started on the task at hand. No sooner does he reach the top than the first complication presents itself.

"I...I can't...I can't see over the gutter," The boy strains the words out before looking down at Meiko. "I'll hold the gutter still, so vice-president, could you come up here and tighten up the screws?"

"Huh?" Is her intelligent response.

Quickly regaining her composure, the silver-haired beauty nods and makes her way up the side of the ladder opposite to Kiyoshi. This, however, gives the boy a perfect view of her cleavage.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tries to subtly voice his predicament. "Y-Ah~You're so close..." He stutters out, unintentionally moaning mid-sentence.

Meanwhile, Broly, who is basically just there to ensure that Kiyoshi doesn't try to make a move on his silver-haired girlfriend, feels his left eye twitch in annoyance upon hearing the aforementioned moan escape his fellow...male's lips.

Back with the other two in his group, Meiko is dramatically apologizing to Kiyoshi. "I...I'm sorry! But...but I have to be here if I'm going to hold the gutter still. Eeeehhh! This is so embarrassing!" She cries out in a cute voice.

Kiyoshi internally curses himself for failing to avert his gaze from the girl's chest. _'Shit! And "Eeeehhh"?! Is this really the same vice-president?!'_ He wonders in disbelief once his brain finally registers her response. _'The vice-president's selfishly violent body, which I've never even thought about before...but now that she's embarrassed, she's so hot...! Shit!'_

"Don't look at me~!" Meiko, who has tears in the corners of her closed eyes, cries out in an adorable tone, effectively snapping him out of his musings.

As soon as the silver-haired girl prisoner says that, a crunching sound catches both of their attention, much to both the relief and fear of Kiyoshi. The reason he feels relief is because of the much-needed distraction. That distraction, however, comes from newly-formed cracks in the concrete where Broly is standing. Needless to say, the Legendary Super Saiyan is not pleased with the boy, thus the reason for said boy's fear.

"I-I'm not looking!" The black-haired human male prisoner quickly yelps out while closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to keep his eyes off of Meiko's breasts.

Yet the temptation is too great. Kiyoshi cracks one eye open...and finds her breasts just inches from his face.

"Ngh...I can't quite reach..." Meiko strains out as she stretches her body to its absolute limit. "Eeeehhh!"

Both of Kiyoshi's eyes shoot wide open as he openly stares again.

 _'The...The boobs she's blushing over are right in front of my eyes~! Things are dangerous this high! And just to make things clear, the danger isn't from the height of the stepladder! It's almost like when a kind young lady drops down so that her eyes are level to a kid she's talking to. It feels like the vice-president is lowering her kind, embarrassing boobs to my eye-level to talk to me! This is amaz...I mean, terrible! Just like the Underground Student Council President said, this must be a trap set by the Aboveground Student Council!'_ Kiyoshi mentally rambles.

"BWEH?! AHHH!" Just then, one of Meiko's nipples brushes against the boy's face, causing the silver-haired girl to scream in embarrassment.

Incidentally, she also lets go of the ladder with one of her arms to cover it up with. Because of this, she loses her balance and starts to fall.

"Oh..." The boy says with a glazed look in his eyes before realization suddenly hits. "Look out!"

His shout catches the attention of Mari, who happens to be passing by with a wheelbarrow. When she turns her head to look, she sees the black-haired boy prisoner using his left hand to hold onto the gutter for support. However, his right is holding Meiko up by the top of her shirt, exposing her bare breasts. At the same time, the silver-haired girl prisoner is holding onto Kiyoshi's outstretched arm with one of her hands, while the other is holding onto the top of his prisoner pants, exposing his manhood.

"M...Meiko!" She exclaims with a stutter at the sight of the compromising position that the two are in, though her shock quickly turns into worry upon realizing the danger of the situation. "Meiko!"

She then remembers that Broly is there to catch them, should they fall. Turning her head towards the Legendary Super Saiyan, Mari sees him standing a few feet away from the ladder with a sweatdrop on the side of his head.

"He seems to find the situation more awkward than worrisome," She mumbles to herself as a sweatdrop of her own forms on the side of her head as well.

Even though she knows that they are in good hands, the black-haired girl prisoner still can't help but worry for Meiko and decides to rush to her aid, just in case. About halfway there, Mari hears her silver-haired friend cry out in embarrassment.

"Wah-Wah-Wah~! Don't look~!" Meiko wails as tears run down her eyes.

In response, Kiyoshi closes his eyes and shouts, "I...I'm not looking! So vice-president...don't you dare look this way either!"

 _'The vice-president is probably so embarrassed because she's so close to someone other than Broly! If she looks at my nether regions right now, I know she'll fall unconscious! If she does, I won't be able to support either the vice-president or my nether regions! I have to hold on until the president gets here! Wait a second...'_ As realization hits Kiyoshi, a tick mark forms on his forehead.

"WHY AREN'T _YOU_ DOING SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?!" Kiyoshi screams as he points an accusatory finger at Broly.

The Legendary Super Saiyan replies while giving the boy prisoner a deadpan stare, "You _do_ realize that I would have caught you a long time ago if you had just let go, right?"

Two more tick marks appear on either side of Kiyoshi's head. "HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!" He roars while shaking his fist in comical anger.

Unfortunately, the movement causes Meiko's hold on the boy's prisoner pants to tighten. As a result, said pants are now pulled down just enough to fully expose his manhood to the silver-haired girl's eyes, which are level to his crotch. His earlier prediction on how she would react at the sight of his "package" comes to pass as she faints.

Broly face-palms at the remark of Kiyoshi, who looks at the silver-haired girl and screams, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!"

As Meiko loses consciousness, the strain on the top of her shirt causes it to stretch to the point where it no longer covers her massive breasts.

Just then, the boy prisoner's hold on the gutter slips. "WAHHHH!" Kiyoshi wails as the two start to fall towards the ground.

Utilizing his super speed, Broly moves to catch both Meiko and Kiyoshi mid-fall.

"MEIKO!" However, the Legendary Super Saiyan, who decides to save Meiko first, doesn't notice Mari coming over until he starts to move.

While Broly has time to scoop up both of his girlfriends and still rescue the boy, his instincts tell him to stop in order to avoid a collision. He does so, coming to a halt just inches away from Mari, causing the girl to release a startled yelp and jump back in surprise. The jump would have sent her crashing into the ladder and Meiko had their boyfriend not reached out and grabbed the both of them.

"GUH!" Unfortunately for Kiyoshi, this means that nobody is able to make it to him in time from colliding with the pavement.

The Legendary Super Saiyan winces as he hears a thud, along with a pained grunt, on the opposite side of the stepladder. He sets Mari back on her feet and gently lays Meiko on the ground.

"You...said you'd catch me..." Kiyoshi groans out.

Broly turns towards the boy with a sheepish look on his face. "My bad. I didn't see Mari before I started moving, so I had to compromise a bit," He replies.

Before either of them can say anything else, Mari starts freaking out. "Meiko, are you all right?! Get ahold of yourself! Are you unconscious?! Still, you couldn't have hit your head, so..." She trails off.

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi curles up into a ball with an aura of depression over his head. "It's like I don't even exist..." He mumbles to himself.

Broly shakes his head at the sight. _'I can't help but feel bad for the boy..."_ He muses.

"Broly! Kiyoshi! What happened?!" Mari shouts, causing the Legendary Super Saiyan's right eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

Hana, who has just recently finished her task, arrives and makes her way over to the group.

"N-No, wait! It's not what you think! Let me expla-" Kiyoshi is cut off by Broly, who renders the boy unconscious with a chop to the neck.

Both Mari and Hana blink in a mixture of confusion and surprise. Before either of his girlfriends can ask, he raises his hand to stop them from speaking before quickly lowering it. Holding it up for too long in _that_ position might give them the wrong idea, and he doesn'twant to scare them.

"I got tired of hearing his rambling," Broly answers the unasked question of his two girlfriends before sighing in annoyance.

It seems he now has to explain the situation in Kiyoshi's place. _'This is going to be a pain.'_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **It seems the Aboveground Student Council are still up to no good. But did they succeed in creating a scandal? Are they really just trying to tarnish the Underground Student Council's reputation, or are they planning something deeper? If so, then just what are they really after? Will they be stopped, or is it already too late? And who stole all of my socks?! Find out some of these questions in the next chapter. Until then, peace out.**


	9. Poison

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Virtual Pneumonia: _ Thanks! Yes, I think you're right. I tried to do so in this chapter, so I hope it's to your liking.**

 **Chapter 9: Poison**

Mari, Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi are sitting down to eat dinner in the mess hall. Currently, the three girl prisoners are looking at the lone male prisoner in the room in annoyance.

"I know it was to save Meiko, but still, I can't believe that things wound up like that. Had any other students seen you, they surely Would have thought that you were trying to rip Meiko's clothes off. You're lucky that Broly was there to explain things properly. He saved your ass," Mari tells Kiyoshi, finally addressing the issue on everyone in the group's minds.

After Broly had explained the situation to the girls, he had taken to repairing the broken gutter himself by floating up and melding it together with his ki. After having helped his girlfriends (and Kiyoshi) with their tasks, everyone except for the Legendary Super Saiyan had headed back into the school prison for the night.

"Wait, where is the big guy, anyways? He's been gone for longer than usual. Do you think something happened to him?" The boy asks out of curiosity.

* * *

Broly had once again flown off towards the house of Mari's father in order to procure a large amount of food. Once he had gotten there, however, the school's chairman was standing right outside of the front door in preparation to catch and attack the intruder. So when he saw a flying giant over 10 feet in height land directly in front of him, he did what any man would've done in that situation and fainted on the spot.

After picking up the unconscious man and throwing him to the side, Broly went inside and took all of the food. Going back out of the house the way he came in from, he once again flew off into the night sky.

* * *

"He'll be fine. In fact, here he comes now," Mari replies, smiling warmly as she spots her boyfriend walking up to the door-which he proceeds to force open before closing it again-with a mountain of food in his arms.

Seeing the four, Broly heads over and takes a seat at the end of the table, knowing that he will need the extra space for all of the food to fit on. As he starts to eat vigorously, the black-haired girl prisoner turns her attention back to the boy.

"Back to the topic at hand, your current job is to serve out the rest of your prison sentence without any more mishaps...hm?" Mari resumes before something inside of her bread catches her attention. "A piece of paper?"

Broly finishes eating before heading over to the group and taking the chair across from his back-haired girlfriend. Said chair also happens to be on either side of Meiko's and Hana's, much to the jealousy of Kiyoshi.

"Did I miss anything?" The Legendary Super Saiyan asks the group, though he had already heard all of their conversation up until now, thanks to his enhanced Saiyan hearing.

Still, he didn't want them to think he was eavesdropping.

"Kiyoshi here was getting lectured by the president for his mishap with Meiko before she found a piece of paper in her bread," Hana explains, pointing to the object. "Speaking of the incident earlier today, we were wondering why you didn't intervene sooner."

"Well, it was just so awkward and unexpected that I wasn't sure what to do at the moment. It really caught me off guard," He replies, earning nods of understanding from them all. "Anyways, you said that Mari found a piece of paper inside of her bread, right? Maybe it's a note."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Mari states as she takes the paper out of the bread and unfolds it.

Upon doing so, her eyes widen in both shock and alarm. Her reaction does not go unnoticed by the others, who all turn to look at her worriedly.

"It's a letter from Chiyo...," She finally speaks up and begins to read it aloud.

 _"Kiyoshi, I'm sorry. All of this happened because I made a big deal out of things. I saw Keito carrying the baby birds. Sister, are you well? I'm doing fine. More and more people at school are saying bad things about the Underground Student Council. The Aboveground Student Council is spreading rumors. Even though you have that big, scary boyfriend, I still want you to be careful."_

Once she finishes reading the letter, Mari crumples it up as she makes a fist. "Kate's methods remain unchanged after all of these years. She severs a person's bonds, spreads malignant gossip...," She trails off in disgust.

 _'I hope Chiyo won't get caught up in Kate's revenge...,'_ Are the concerned thoughts of the black-haired girl prisoner.

"The wench just doesn't know when to quit, does she?" Broly sighs in annoyance. "We can worry about that later, though. Right now, you should all finish eating."

With that said, they all resume their meals before showering and heading to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Broly abruptly leaves the school prison during the middle of breakfast without a word. Once outside, he sets off to find and beat some sense into Kate. As he is searching, he turns a corner and sees three female students talking around a table from around fifty feet away.

"It's obviously suspicious how they were with the boys in the prison," A black-haired girl with her hair tied in a bun says to the other two girls.

"I heard The Underground Student Council President actually hooked up with one of the freshman boys now too, even though she already has the scary giant," Another black-haired girl at the table, this one with straight short hair, speaks up next.

The black-haired girl done up in a bun scoffs in disgust. "Tch, so she's doing it with two guys in the prison? That's just great."

"Oh...," The blonde-haired girl of the three sighs in a disheartened tone of voice.

Just then, they notice Chiyo walking by.

"Oh, isn't that the sister of the U.S.C. President? Don't worry about her," The black-haired girl with her hair styled in a bun whispers to the other two.

"She's close with the boys, too," The other dark-haired girl then whispers back.

"Aren't both of those sisters total sluts?" One of the girls say just loud enough for Chiyo to hear before being told to stop being mean to her by one of the other two.

Unfortunately for them, it's too late.

They pale until they are as white as bed sheets upon hearing footsteps that cause the ground to shake ever so slightly. Robotically turning their heads towards the sound of the footsteps, the three girls freeze in fear as the Legendary Super Saiyan walks up to them.

"First off, you're wrong about Mari dating one of the freshman boys. I personally saw to it that none of them would even think about trying to make a move on her or the other two. However...," Broly trails off before grabbing the girl who had dared to call both sisters sluts. "One of you won't live long enough tell this to anyone else. HRAAAH!"

The girl screams as she is thrown into the sky before a weak, green ki blast obliterates her. He then resumes his pursuit of Kate, leaving Chiyo and the other two now-petrified girls gaping in disbelief.

* * *

After finding and...'persuading' Kate to tell everyone that the rumors about the Underground Student Council was, in her own words, 'a joke that got blown way out of proportion', Broly goes to meet up with the four prisoners. Upon doing so, they follow Risa into the second prison and begin the task assigned to (most of) them, which happens to be cleaning the place's floors.

Mari is holding a mop bucket for Meiko, who is doing the moping. Broly, who is just helping out voluntarily, is wiping down the cell bars. Hana and Kiyoshi are both wiping the floors down with wet rags, though the male of the two seems to be distracted at the moment.

 _'After falling into the Aboveground Student Council's trap, I thought I'd be returning to Hell. But this? Is this really Hell?_ _The Underground President might be right in saying that the Aboveground Student Council is just aiming for a scandal, but the way things are now, I don't think I mind so much. Maybe this is a reward, a bonus stage I unlocked by making it through prison? Shit...I don't know. I thought the Aboveground Student Council was my enemy, but yet right now, I'm thanking them! And what a view...I could get used to this,'_ The boy muses with lust-filled eyes as he looks back and forth between Mari's ass, Meiko's exceptionally large breasts, and Hana's crotch.

He is snapped out of his thoughts when he sees a large, golden boot step in front of him.

 _'...OR NOT!'_ Kiyoshi mentally screams in fear upon realizing who is blocking his line of sight.

Before the now-quivering boy stands Broly, whose face is now twisted into a snarl. The lone male prisoner gulps at the sight and starts sweating bullets as an image of Andre and Gakuto in full body casts flashes through his mind.

"Would you mind telling me exactly _why_ you were staring at _my girlfriend's bodies?!"_ The Legendary Super Saiyan shouts, catching the three girls' attention.

"Don't look at me!" Meiko cries out and letting out an adorable whine that earns her a hug from her boyfriend.

The aforementioned girl coos lovingly as she leans into the embrace.

"Everything's going to be okay now," Broly whispers to her softly in a gravelly voice before raising his hand towards Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi! You're disgusting! Get away from us!" Mari yells at the boy angrily.

"You heard the girl, get lost! RYAAAAH!" The Legendary Super Saiyan roars as he sends the boy flying to the other end of the hallway with a burst of kiai, rendering him unconscious.

Hana then walks up to Kiyoshi's unconscious form and punches him in the cheek before making her way back over to the others.

With that now taken care of, everyone resumes their own tasks.

* * *

It is now 5:00 in the evening, and everyone but Hana is cleaning the baths under both Risa's and Broly's watch, though the alien God is mainly keeping a close eye on Kiyoshi. Speaking the boy, he is currently cleaning the tub with a sponge while sporting look of both disgust and shame on his face.

 _'I'm pathetic...I'm truly pathetic! Back then, I completely lost control of myself and let my thoughts be dominated by sexual urges! Chiyo...I'm sorry. I forgot about you and let my mind go on a sexual rampage!'_ Kiyoshi mentally berates himself.

The lone male prisoner is brought out of his musings when he glances at Meiko's breasts, which swing with each stroke of the mop she is using. This causes Broly to raise an eyebrow at the boy. Seeing this, Kiyoshi quickly looks away in both fear and shame.

 _'I'm the worst. If I want to become a man worthy of Chiyo, I have to be diligent! I have to be diligent! I have to be-!'_ He is once again brought out of his musings, this time by Risa's voice.

"Don't jiggle them!" The vice-president of the Aboveground Student Council shouts to Meiko, who lets out an 'eep' in response. "You p-I mean you, the bespectacled girl! Don't let your boobs jiggle. It's such an eyesore."

"What Risa means is that your breasts are distracting Kiyoshi from doing his task in an efficient manner. It seems to be taking everything he's got just not to look, so he's unable to concentrate on anything else. It's fine if you can't, but it would be great if you could keep from jiggling them," Broly explains in a much more civilized manner than the Aboveground Student Council Vice-president.

A blush of embarrassment forms on Meiko's face. "I...I'm sorry...I'll do my best...," She apologizes.

Kiyoshi's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. _'I didn't expect this_ _. I just assumed they were angry at me.'_

"Risa? Broly? Mari? Meiko? Kiyoshi?" Hana's voice suddenly catches everyone's attention from outside of the hallway. "I brought you both some tea. Broly's is on the front right, Risa's is on the front left, Mari's is on the back right, Meiko's is on the back left, and Kiyoshi's is in the middle."

Kiyoshi sighs, "Ahh, some refreshments sound really good right about now."

Everyone grabs their respective cup and gulps down the liquid. Hana takes her leave after the five of them place the cups back onto the tray she is carrying.

"Okay, break's over. Get back to-" Risa is cut off mid-sentence by Broly's stomach, which lets out a thunderous rumble.

"GAH!" He exclaims as he leans down and clutches his stomach. "Ugh...I feel a big sick. I'll be back in a few minutes. Kiyoshi, Risa. Don't try anything while I'm gone."

With that said, the Legendary Super Saiyan slowly walks off towards the restroom.

Nobody seems to notice the sinister, trumphant grin that suddenly splits Risa's face.

 _'That's the end of him,'_ Risa chuckles darkly in her mind.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Uh-oh, it looks like Broly's in a bit of a pickle! What is going to happen to him? Does Risa's reaction to Broly's plight mean that the Aboveground Student Council had something to do with it? Also, how is Hana involved in all of this? Find out the answers to all of these questions and more in the next exciting chapter of "A Saiyan & His Bad Girls"! **

**Until then, peace out.**


	10. Vipers

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Virtual Pneumonia:**_ **Oh, don't worry. Remember what I said about Saiyans and poison in one of the earlier chapters?**

 ** _Alucard77 :_ Muchas gracias.**

 **Chapter 10: Vipers**

As the bespectacled girl watches Broly walk away, a loud, demanding voice calls out to her.

"What are you doing?! If you've got time to stare at your boyfriend's retreating form, then you should be using it to work! Move your hands!" Risa yells.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Meiko replies as she starts to work again.

Unfortunately, the grey-haired girl's breasts jiggle again, causing a vein to form on the Aboveground Student Council Vice-president's forehead.

"You...You pig! I told you before not to let your sickening rack juggle!" Risa shouts angrily and slams her bokken into the breasts of Meiko, who cries out in pain.

Mari has seen all she can stand and steps up to defend her friend. "She's done nothing deserving of such words! Meiko's just cleaning, and that runs counter to your order for her not to jiggle her breasts! Boobs jiggle. That's just what they do!" Mari interjects.

"They do not!" Risa shouts as she walked up to the black-haired girl prisoner.

"Yes they do! Besides, what's wrong with them jiggling in the first place?!" Mari shouts back in defiance.

The Aboveground Student Council Vice-president face-palm. "Did you not just hear Broly explain this to you earlier?! There's a boy here! Because glasses-pig's boobs are jiggling, his work efficiency is deteriorating!"

"Wha?!" Kiyoshi yelps in surprise at being pulled into their argument before gulping as both girls glare at him, expectantly awaiting his response. "My work rate is unaffected! There's absolutely no problem! Besides, I'm used to it anyways...," He exclaims with his head turned towards the wall, muttering the last part under his breath.

"Oh?" She asks, raising an eyebrow before suddenly getting behind the gray-haired girl prisoner and grabbing her boobs. "Why don't you say that while looking this'd way, then?"

Kiyoshi's eyes widen and he snaps his head in the direction of the two upon hearing Meiko squeal.

Risa then gives Kiyoshi a hard glare. "Don't look away and tell me if you really can say you're fine when this cow's utters are jiggling like this!" She yells again, grabbing Meiko's breasts and violently...well, jiggling them.

In response to this, the lone male prisoner looks away.

"What?! You can't look at them?! You've already stopped working!" Risa exclaims before turning to address the other two girls in the room. "Well? Do you get it now?! This is what happens when gorilla-pig's chest jiggles!"

Meiko, who feels as though she has wronged Kiyoshi, apologizes. "I'm sorry. It's all my boobs' fault~." She cries out melodiously.

A tick mark appears on the Aboveground Student Council Vice-president's head. "Do you think 'sorry' is good enough?!" She then grabs Meiko by her prisoner shirt and starts to drag her out of the room. "Come! I'll whip your slack-willed nature and boobs into shape!"

"Stop it! What are you planning to do to Meiko?! I doubt Broly will be very happy with all you've done when he comes back!" Mari warns.

In response, Risa chuckles darkly. "That's where you're wrong. Broly won't be coming back. He's finally out of the way for good," She states with a crazed grin on her face.

Mari's eyes shoot wide open. "W-What do you man by that?! Answer me, dammit!" She yells angrily.

Ignoring the black-haired girl's outburst, Risa drags Meiko out of the door and slams it shut.

* * *

On one of the toilets in the boys restroom sits Broly, who is currently shitting his proverbial brains out. He only knows of one thing that would cause him such indigestion.

"UGH! ...My...drink...must have been...spiked with...deadly poison. HURGH!" He groaned out an explanation before grunting as another load of shit expels itself from his arse. "As if...once...wasn't enou-HUUURGHUR!"

This has happened one other time when he ate some of the animals on Planet Toxins for a meal before vaporizing it and moving onto the next planet. However, he never made it to the next planet because the animals he had just eaten mere seconds ago were some of the most poisonous in the universe. Instead, he flew towards the nearest space rest stop and had a nasty case of diarrhea for the next 4 hours. Needless to say, it was pure torture to endure. By the time Broly was finished, he decided to forget about blowing up anymore planet for the next three days in favor of eating and sleeping. In other words, it left him feeling like...shit.

"...I...hate...this..."

* * *

While Broly is busy suffering from severe bowel movement, Kiyoshi is cleaning the second prison's bathing area with a scrub brush attached to a broom handle. He turns in concern towards Mari, who is sitting in the room with her head in her hands.

"Umm...I'm sorry. I...I tried to resist, but...-" He tries to work up an apology, but it is quickly shot down before he can even finish it.

"...You're the worst...," She interrupts.

He once again apologizes. "I'm sorry...but almost any guy would've reacted that way after seeing that."

"...I know...," She sighs in defeat. "Risa wasn't herself today. I suspect that, no matter what your reaction, she would've still taken Meiko away. I'm just worried about Meiko And Broly."

"I'll...go check on them...," Kiyoshi reassures her as he heads towards the door, hoping to put Mari's worries at ease.

When he tries to open it, however, it won't budge.

"That's odd, the door's locked. Are we...locked in?" The lone male prisoner wonders in shock before trying again, though the result is the same. "Dammit...it won't open. We're locked in!"

"Calm down. If you panic and cause a commotion, you'll be playing right into Kate's hands," Mari explains.

Kiyoshi's eyes widen in realization. "Are you telling me that she's hoping for something to happen between us...?"

"That's correct. Also, you won't get off easy if you lay your hands on me just because we're alone," She replies in a serious tone of voice, causing a sweatdrop to appear on the boy's head.

"I don't mean to be rude Mari, but I don't really have those sorts of feelings for you!" Kiyoshi shouts comically.

Mari huffs, "Hmph, I wonder. Maybe the man caught peeking in on the bath could try to understand the feelings of the people bathing."

"Geh!" Kiyoshi yelps and almost trips upon being reminded of his first day at the academy.

* * *

As the two continue to clean, neither of them notice the overhead video recorder in the room.

"Heh heh...the two of them, alone in a closed room...I can't wait to see how good of a picture I'll get," Kate chuckles darkly as she uses her computer to watch the two prisoners through said video recorder.

* * *

While Mari is cleaning, something rubs against her ass. "Hey! Don't touch me!" She shouts at Kiyoshi, who is on the other side of the room.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything...," The lone male prisoner replies, looking at the black-haired girl prisoner in confusion.

A scowl forms on Mari's face. "Didn't you just touch my ass?!" She asks while glaring angrily at the boy.

A tick mark appears on Kiyoshi's forehead as he shouts in return, "I didn't! Also, how the heck would I even be able to reach it from this far away?"

However, Mari doesn't want to hear it. "You're disgusting! Get even further away!" She yells hatefully.

The boy wants to retort but finds himself withering under the black-haired girl prisoner's stare. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighs in annoyance and complies with her request.

"Dammit, what's with her?" He grumbles before noticing a pale with a tied plastic bag inside of it. "Huh? What's this?"

As he opens it, he hears Mari scream, "EEEEEEEEK! A SNAKE!"

"A snake?!" Kiyoshi exclaims in shock and turns his head towards Mari.

Sure enough, a snake is right below her, ready to strike. Just then, Kiyoshi hears a rustling sound coming from inside of the plastic bag that he had just opened a moment ago. He turns his head towards the noise and sees several venomous snakes hissing at him as they slither onto the floor.

"President! Get inside of the bathtub and turn on the hot water! Snakes should be weak against the heat! If any get close to you, pour water on them with the bucket!" He shouts while trying to drive them back with a broom.

Upon doing as instructed, the black-haired girl prisoner is joined by Kiyoshi, whose eyes widen in recognition.

"Wait a moment...I've seen this species before on NHK! Those are pit vipers!" He exclaims in a mixture of both shock and horror.

"Vipers?! They...are poisonous, right?" Mari asks, sweating as she looks down at her leg in trepidation.

"Yes, and the poison in this species is especially strong," The boy replies when he suddenly notices his cleaning partners grave expression. "No way...it can't be!"

"I was...bitten...just now...," Mari whispers quietly.

The statement causes Kiyoshi to gasp in horror. "Shit, where did you get bitten?! The poison has to be sucked out now, or you'll be in danger!" he exclaims.

The black-haired girl prisoner points at her inner thigh in response.

"I'll suck out the poison! Please take off your pants!" Kiyoshi says hurriedly.

Mari wants to protest but decides against it, knowing that she is unable to do so on her own because of where she was bitten. Sighing in resignation, she does as the boy asks, though she immediately blindfolds him with her pants to prevent him from seeing her nether region.

After a few failed attempts at finding the bite, Mari grabs Kiyoshi's head and puts his mouth directly onto it. Just as he is about to suck out the poison, a nearby pit viper sinks it's fangs into his buttox.

"GAH! I've been bitten in my ass!" The boy yelps with a start before a horrifying realization hits him. "Sh-Sh-Shit...I can't reach! You're going to have to suck the poison out of me as well! This is bad. I'm dead if your boyfriend sees us doing something like that!"

Mari's expression turns grave. "W-Well, we don't have much of a choice, so let's do this. We'll suck out each other's poison at the same time. Ready?"

With a shaky nod, Kiyoshi pulls his own pants down to his ankles before sticking his head in between Mari's legs and sucking on her inner thigh. At the same time, she puts her head between Kiyoshi's legs and begins to suck the venom out of his ass. This is usually a position used by two people who are having oral sex with each other simultaneously.

After a few failed attempts, they both finally manage to suck the poison out.

Just as they finish rinsing their mouths, the sound of footsteps are heard, accompanied by the slight shaking of the ground. A moment later, the door is smashed to pieces as Broly rams into it.

The sight that greets the Legendary Super Saiyan is not one he had been expecting.

"Broly! I'm so glad you're okay," Mari calls out in a combination of both happiness and relief from the bathtub, catching his attention.

The boyfriend of the black-haired girl prisoner nods and starts to walk towards the tub when a few of the vipers bite down on his legs. Much to the unfortunate snakes' surprise, their fangs break off, and comical tears shoot out of their eyes.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEELL?!" Kiyoshi exclaims as his jaw drops to the floor in shock.

"What in the world happened while I was gone?" Broly asks, ignoring both the reptiles and the question as he makes his way over to his girlfriend and Kiyoshi.

"After you left, Meiko was taken away by Risa, while Kiyoshi and I were locked in here. We then found vipers in one of the buckets and took shelter in the tub. The two of us were bitten, but we managed to extract the poison before it could do any harm," Mari explains.

"I see...," Broly trails off, his eyes now shadowed from view. "THEN THEY DIE!"

He extends one of his fingers and starts shooting small energy beams from it, vaporizing the vipers.

After killing off all of the snakes, he looks at where the two had been bitten before kneeling down and placing his hand on his girlfriend's inner thigh. A couple of his fingers brush against the black-haired girl prisoner's womanhood, eliciting a moan from her. Ignoring this, the Legendary Super Saiyan starts channeling his ki into his hand, causing it to glow bright green. In no more than three seconds, the bite marks, along with any soreness from them, disappear altogether.

Those three seconds are all it takes for that amazing sensation to send her pleasure levels through the roof, as well.

"AAAAH! BROLYYYYYYY!" Mari moans as cum shoots out of her nether region and drips onto her lover's hand.

Broly blushes before turning towards an expectant Kiyoshi. "No! I won't touch a man's ass, even if it's to heal him!"

"Of course...," The boy mutters, hanging his head in defeat. "Anyways, we've finished the emergency measures, so we should probably be getting out of here."

Mari immediately protests. "Huh?! Why can't we just wait here until Meiko and Risa return?" She asks with worry evident in her eyes.

Kiyoshi face-palms. "Those were just the emergency measures! If I don't get myself to a hospital fast, then who knows what will happ-"

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Before he is able to finish his sentence, Risa interrupts him as she walks into the room with Meiko.

"What do you mean? There was poison from the vipers, and-" Kiyoshi is cut off once more by the girl.

"Poison? Vipers? These are mere rat snakes. I had gathered some that I had found from the nearby thicket for disposal," She informs Mari and Kiyoshi, who gape in disbelief. "Oh, and Mari, get out. The president wants to see you."

"Not without me," The Aboveground Student Council Vice-President's eyes widen in both shock and horror as she finally notices Broly.

"What the Hell?! How are you even alive after we tricked Hana into poisoning you with viper's venom?! ...I mean...crapbaskets," She realizes her slip-up too late.

Mari immediately notices this and grins darkly. Oh, Risa is going to pay for how she treated Meiko earlier.

"Broly, did I ever tell you about how Risa acted while you were away?" The black-haired girl prisoner asks her boyfriend in a sickly-sweet tone of voice.

Said boyfriend looks at Risa with narrowed eyes. "No, I don't believe you have. Do tell," He replies.

Risa's face pales as Mari starts whispering into her lover's ear. _'Oh cruel fate, why do you hate me so?'_

"WHAT?!" Broly roars angrily before grabbing Risa by the skull and beating the shit out of her...literally.

* * *

After hitting Risa lightly (for him) and rapidly in the colon until had emptied her bowels, the Legendary Super Saiyan holds Mari's hand as they walk to Kate's office together. Upon reaching their destination, they open the door and walk inside to the sight of a surprised but smirking Aboveground Student Council President. Still, that doesn't mean she isn't nervous.

"Well, I must say that I'm surprised to see you here, big guy," She states with a light sheen of sweat before turning her attention to the other occupant in the room. "Are you alright, Mari~? I heard the snakes Risa was getting rid of got loose. That sounds horrible~. And how awful that the door to the bathroom was so poorly fitted~."

"Hmph, all of this was your work, I'd wager," Mari huffs before smirking as she watches her boyfriend narrow his eyes.

Kate really wants to mess with the black-haired girl prisoner some more and get under her skin. The only problem is the towering humanoid alien in the room eyeing her dangerously, and she is not too keen on receiving another mouthful of shit.

However, she has the upper hand now, so she calms herself and proceeds as planned.

"Huh?! I would never! I was so worried. You were in Such a panic after the snake bit you...," She trails off in mock innocence before turning her laptop towards them with an evil smirk. "As I saw from this."

Mari's eyes widen in the utmost horror at the sight. On the screen of the computer is an image of her holding onto and sucking (the poison out of) Kiyoshi's ass from earlier. She quickly turns to her boyfriend, who is staring at the picture with his eyes widened in a mixture of shock, disbelief, horror, sorrow, anger, and confusion.

Her smirk turns into a dark grin as she sees this. "Huh? What's wrong, Mari? Oh, I get it! You didn't know there were cameras in that area since there weren't any when you were in charge. I took up the liberty of setting up some new ones. We wouldn't want anyone secretly planning a jailbreak, now, would we? Now where was I? Oh, that's right! When you were bitten, I thought, 'Oh no, I have to go save them...', but then this naughty business started. And it looks like your boyfriend didn't know about this, either! Oh, what's a Kate to do?!"

"Wait, Broly! Remember when Kiyoshi and I were bitten by what we thought were vipers? If you recall, Kiyoshi was bitten on his ass, and I was bitten on my inner thigh. Since the he and I thought we were poisoned, we sucked each other in hopes of getting rid of the poison," Mari explains, hoping beyond hope that her lover will understand.

To the shock of both girls, he actually seems to be considering what his black-haired girlfriend had just told him! Even so, both girls are able to see that he is quite distraught by looking at his face.

Seeing this makes Kate smirk. "A likely story. She's probably lying about believing the snakes being poisonous to save face. How sad, waiting until you had left so that she could do such a thing with Kiyoshi. To think that the human male-hating, famous, noble, and popular Mari Kurihara would kiss a human boy's ass when she already has an alien boyfriend! Not to mention she were so be so engrossed in it too. Look, it's so dirty!"

"That's a lie, and you know it! Have you no shame?!" The black-haired girl prisoner snarls angrily.

"But the evidence is right here. And even if what you are saying is true, then you should have told him this instead of keeping it to yourself. Though perhaps I did go a bit too far with the cameras, but I don't think someone so perverted has any right to be questioning my morals," Kate says with a smug look on her face.

"I didn't bring it up because I didn't think there was any need to!" Mari retorts before turning to her boyfriend with a pleading look in her eyes. "Broly, please believe me when I say there's nothing going on between Kiyoshi and myself!"

For his part, Broly is in deep thought. _'This feeling...is like what I felt towards that boy when he talked with Hana. Why am I so troubled by this? Now that I think about it, I'm dating more than one girl, so I shouldn't be so against her doing the same. Besides, she said it was a misunderstanding, so I see no reason not to believe her.'_

With his mind now made up, he turns to his girlfriend. "Mari, I believe you. Even if you were dating Kiyoshi, I don't really think it'd be fair for me to be upset. I'm dating three girls at once, after all. I just wish I knew why it was bothering me so much until now."

"..."

Both girls' jaws hang open, as they are stunned speechless, mainly because they don't know how to respond to that statement. After sixty seconds, though, Mari slams into her boyfriend and hugs him as tightly as possible.

"Thank you...," She whispers into his ear when he kneels down to her level upon her request.

Broly nods stoically in response before being brought into a passionate kiss by Mari. After about fifteen seconds, they break the kiss so that the black-haired girl prisoner is able to catch her breath. They then gaze into each other's eyes and are about to kiss again when a voice interrupts them.

"So that's what you've decided, huh? Well, it matters not," Kate states, ruining the moment. "Anyways, would you two like to eat with me? I'm starving."

"Are you kidding me? I'm starving too!" The Legendary Super Saiyan exclaims excitedly before anything else can be said, causing both girls to face-fault.

* * *

With the exception of Mari, everyone in the lunchroom is gaping in disbelief as they watch Broly inhale his 72nd plate, which is stacked with every type of food available. Some people lose their appetites from being grossed out, while others just stare in awe at the spectacle, wondering how he is able to eat so much.

When they had walked into the cafeteria a few minutes ago, every person in the cafeteria had been staring uncomfortably at the strange sight of the Aboveground Student Council President, the black-haired girl prisoner, and the Legendary Super Saiyan, the latter of the two holding hands. Or at least this was the case until the latter of the aforementioned three started wolfing down plate after plate piled of food in a matter of seconds.

 _'W-Where does it all go?! Is his stomach a bottomless pit?!'_ Kate, who feels sick at her stomach from watching the display, wonders in shock as he finishes devouring his 84th plate of food before going back for more.

A moment later, he returns with a dejected look on his face.

"Why the long face? Did they ban you from the cafeteria?" Mari asks her boyfriend curiously.

"No, worse. They ran out of food, and then they banned me," He replies, causing everyone in the cafeteria to face-fault.

"Well...since that's finally over with, let's get down to business. I want for us to compete in the upcoming sports festival...with the continued existence of our respective student councils on the line," Kate states upon regaining her composure and extends a hand for Mari to shake.

"Hmph, and what if I refuse to bow to a shameless buffoon such as yourself?" The black-haired girl prisoner huffs defiantly.

Kate gives a sickly-sweet smirk in response. "If you refuse, then we'll just let everyone here decide which one of us the perverted buffoon," She states and presses a button on her laptop.

No sooner had she done this than the image of Mari and Kiyoshi in the compromising position appears on the lunchroom's 72-inch widescreen television. Before anyone is able to get a good look, though, the television explodes when Broly widens his eyes and hits it with an invisible force. Everyone other than Kate, Mari, and Broly screams and runs out of the lunchroom in a panic.

"So much for that plan, hehehe," Broly chuckles darkly before grabbing Kate's laptop and turning it into dust.

Kate's smirk never fades. "I'm afraid you can't get rid of it that easily, big guy. While you did smash my computer, I already have the footage saved on several different USB storage devices, as well other laptops that I happen to own."

"Then all I need to do is get rid of the problem," Broly counters and grabs the orange-haired girl by her skull, only to stop when his girlfriend puts a hand on his own.

"...Don't Broly...it's fine...I'll do it...," Mari tells him quietly before hanging her head and shaking Kate's hand.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Kate finally reveals her big plan! This could spell trouble for the Underground Student Council. How will they react? Find out next time!**


	11. Contingency Plans

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Daveion1999:_ Thank you, and I am glad you like it! Well, they have yet to go beyond SSGSS in the Dragon Ball Series, so until then, should it happen, I won't go beyond SSGLSS.**

 _ **Virtual Pneumonia:**_ **Thanks for the support! Oh no worries. I have something...special...in mind for Kate. Mwahahahaha!**

 **Chapter 11: Contingency Plans  
**

After finally completing their task of cleaning the second school prison bathroom, Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi make their way to the school prison's eating area. Just as they are about to sit down with their food, the cell door opens, catching their attention. Upon turning their heads towards said door, they are greeted by a very disturbing sight.

In walks Mari, who looks to be dead on her feet, followed by Broly, who is shaking in barely contained rage. Meiko immediately rushes to their side out of concern.

"Ma...Mari...Br...Broly...are you two okay?" She asks the two of them.

Instead of replying, the black-haired girl prisoner continues walking in silence until she reaches one of the chairs at the lunch table. She then sits down and covers her face with the palms of her hands.

Broly only clenches his fists tighter before taking a seat next to his distraught lover.

At the lack of reply, Kiyoshi starts to get worried. "Prez, what exactly happened? When she doesn't reply after a few seconds, the boy tries to get her attention again. "Hello...prez?"

He suddenly feels a hand grasp his shoulder lightly. Turning around, Kiyoshi sees her boyfriend shaking his head, letting the lone male prisoner know that now isn't the best time for questions.

For her part, Mari stands up and begins to shakily walk over to a corner of the room. Once there, she sits down and puts her arms on her knees. She then buries her head into them and begins to silently weep.

She is crying.

Again.

Broly wants so badly to teach Kate a lesson she'd never forget. However, the girl had already anticipated such a scenario and told him that she would send the video to everyone if he were to ever touch her again.

Besides, Mari needs him to be there for her right now, not going on a rampage. Standing up, he walks over to his black-haired girlfriend before sitting down and putting an arm around her in a comforting manner.

Noticing this, the black-haired girl prisoner leans into her boyfriend and begins to sob into his chest.

"It's alright. Let it all out," She hears him whisper softly as he strokes her hair.

While this is going on, Kiyoshi watches on in abject horror as he reaches a terrifying but inaccurate conclusion.

"Wh-What is this...this broken spirit of the prez...? Damn! So it was poison, after all! There's no doubt about it!" He shouts while slamming his fist into the ground, completely forgetting that Broly had already taken care of any potential threats to the black-haired girl prisoner's health when he had used his ki to heal her.

Everyone but Mari sweatdrops. "Umm...Kiyoshi...?" Meiko asks timidly in an attempt to get the attention of the boy, though he is far too immersed in his thoughts to notice her.

"The Regular Student Council must have made a mistake with the snakes! The poison...maybe it was a slow-acting type!" He deduces incorrectly before running over to the cell bars and shouting for help. "H-Hello! Is anyone there?! Poison! It was definitely a real poisonous snake! Call a doctor! Isn't anyone listening?! Someone's dying here!"

"Kiyoshi, please calm down. I don't think it was poison that did this," Meiko tells him quietly.

"Vice-Prez...What would you know?!" Kiyoshi shouts with tears trailing down his face before dropping his pants and sprinting towards Meiko. "Please...! The poison...! I beg of you, please suck it out! I don't want to die yet! I...There are things I have yet to do...I still have unfulfilled dreams!"

"Nooo!" Meiko screams at the sight of the boy diving towards her and faints, a trail of drool dripping from her mouth as she drops to the ground.

This causes Kiyoshi to go soaring over her and crash into the chairs. "She won't even suck out the poison...and there's no doctor or anything...," He sobs.

The sweatdrops on the heads of both Broly and Hana increase in size as the boy continues to make a fool out of himself.

"To think I'd die in a place like this...! Shit...If I'm going to die anyways, then I will die with boobs in my hands!" He proclaims as he bull-rushes Mari...and her boyfriend, whose presence he doesn't even notice in his deluded, horny state of mind. "BOOBS!"

Just as he is within reach, Kiyoshi feels a finger flick his forehead, courtesy of Broly, and is sent flying backwards. His head collides with the wall on the opposite side of the room, sending him into unconsciousness with his buttox sticking up in the air as a result.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HEALED HER, YOU DUMBASS!" Broly roars out in comical anger.

Kiyoshi's ass then lets out a fart as a sign of his will to surrender.

Suddenly, the Legendary Super Saiyan feels a hand touch his arm. "Hm?" He asks the owner of the hand.

"No matter how many outcomes and situations I think of, there's only you," Mari replies before wiping her tears from her eyes and looking up at Broly in fierce determination. "Broly, I know you're against it, but...we're going with _'that'_ plan!"

"Wait, there has to be another way!" The Saiyan God shouts with a worried expression.

Mari sighs tiredly, "I've tried to think of one, but in the end, it's the only thing I can come up with that has a chance of working. I'm sorry if you aren't comfortable with it, but there's no other way."

Broly clenches his fists before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I understand. However, I cannot guarantee the safety of the other students if that bitch still goes through with it. I don't know if I'd be able to hold my Saiyan side back," He tells her in a sad tone of voice.

"I understand, and I'm willing to take that chance. I promised to stay by your side as your lover, even if you lose control, and I intend to keep it. Just try not to overdo it if your other personality comes out," She replies softly and looks up at her boyfriend with a gentle expression, which he returns with one of his own.

After gazing into each other's eyes for a few seconds, they both slowly lean into a passionate kiss. After a moment, Broly's tongue rubs against Mari's teeth, asking for entrance to her mouth. She obliges and moans erotically as the tip of his tongue slides down the top of hers. Their tongues then clash in a battle for dominance, and more moans escape the two's mouths. About fifteen seconds later, the black-haired girl prisoner breaks the kiss for some much needed air. As the two separate, a string of drool is connected to each of their tongues. They are about to kiss again when a voice interrupts them from doing so.

"Umm...what plan?" Kiyoshi, whose head is now covered in blood, asks in confusion.

He is the only one in their group who wasn't around when they had come up with a contingency plan on how to counter something like this if the need to do so were to ever arise. Even so, he had just ruined a wonderful moment between Broly and Mari, and they aren't very happy with him for doing so. The two lovers express their displeasure by punching the boy and sending him into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

When Kiyoshi regains consciousness a few moments later, Hana fills him in on all that had transpired between Broly, Mari, and Kate during their meeting.

"The dissolution of your respective student councils are on the line?!" The boy shouts in disbelief as they all carry Meiko, who is still unconscious, by one of her limbs.

Mari nods, "That's right. Kate may have officially said that she wanted to have a fair fight with me, but knowing she has that video, I won't be able to go against her. She intends to completely crush the Underground Student Council by beating me and making me surrender to her in front of everyone."

"Thus the plan!" He exclaims as his eyes widen in realization, only for the curious look from earlier to suddenly return. "Wait, you still haven't told me what this plan is yet."

"I'll give you the details tomorrow," She whispers into his ear and receives an affirmative nod in response.

"Hey! What are you two doing? Get inside," A voice interrupts the two.

Looking up, they both see Risa pointing at the cell where Broly and his three girlfriends reside. They both blush in embarrassment from their lack of awareness.

"R-Right," The two stammer out in unison before doing as instructed.

Just then, a thought crosses Mari's mind. "Wait, shouldn't Kiyoshi be in a different cell?" She questions.

"Oh, that reminds me. You've been summoned for a meeting, big guy. Please follow me," Risa adds, pointing to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Said Legendary Super Saiyan narrows his eyes suspiciously but decides to play along for now. Besides, he has an idea as to who the person wanting to to see him is, and if his hunch is correct, then he has a message for the person in question. With an affirmative nod, he gets up and lets Risa lead the way.

* * *

Upon arriving at their destination, Risa opens the door and motions for Broly to enter. Upon doing so, he sees Kate smirking at him triumphantly.

"Hello, Broly...and goodbye. I am evicting you from your home in the prison, as well as the school, altogether. You've been a thorn in my side for far too long now, and I think it's high time that you leave. Of course, nobody is capable of making you do so, but I think you know what will happen to your precious girlfriend if you refu-wait...why are you looking at me like that...?" She trails off nervously upon seeing the expression on Broly's face.

Whatever reaction she had been expecting certainly wasn't the one that he is currently giving her. Rather than looking defeated, a dark, chilling grin now adorns his features. Suddenly, both girls yelp in fright as he grabs them and takes off into the sky at high speed. After a few seconds, the President and Vice-President of the Aboveground Student Council realize that the wind is no longer stinging their faces. The two open their eyes...and gape at the sight of a landmass made up entirely of ice and snow for as far as the eye can see.

"My answer: Antarctica. You see, the girlfriend of mine that you mentioned a moment ago thought that you might try something like this, so I came up with a contingency plan to prevent it from happening. This way, I'm stranding you, not killing you. Whether or not you survive is up to you, but I doubt that you'll ever be getting back to civilization," Broly explains their situation to them.

"Y-You can't do this to me! Besides, what's to stop me from uploading it from my phone, anyways?" Kate protests.

"Oh that reminds me...," Broly trails off before stripping his two hostages of all their clothing, leaving them as naked as the day they were born. "There. Now neither of you can contact anyone or upload anything to the internet."

Both girls stare at him in disbelief. Then a chilly breeze hits the girls, causing them to wrap their arms around their bodies and shiver. The feeling of their arms on their bare skin suddenly reminds the two that their bodies are completely exposed, and in front of a guy, at that!

"K-KY-KYAAAA! D-Don't l-loo-look!" Both Kate and Risa, who are freezing their asses off, manage to stammer out in unison through their own chattering teeth.

Broly let out an amused chuckle. "To think that you two would still worry about something so trivial while in such a dire situation. No matter, I'll be leaving soon enough. However, I can return your clothes and bring you two back with me, but you'll have to agree to certain terms. And before either of you ask, all of my girlfriends have decided not to hold me responsible for whatever happens should you upload that video break your deal with her and upload that video. As for me, I never agreed to your terms, so I still won't be held responsible for what happens if you upload it because of something I end up doing that upsets you. The only way that you can upload it without them permitting me to go berzerk is if she goes back on the deal to compete against you at the upcoming sports festival. So basically, I continue to live there and go about as I have been since my arrival, or you two are going to be living in igloos for the rest of your lives. Do we have a deal?" He asks as he reaches out with one of his hands to shake on it.

Once again, both girls openly gape for a few seconds before regaining their composure. Kate then grits her teeth in anger before closing her eyes and grasping the humanoid alien God's hand.

"Fine, I accept," The orange-haired girl grinds out through gritted teeth.

Broly smirks in satisfaction. "Good, that's all I needed to hear."

With that said, he gives the two girls their clothes back and waits for them to get dressed. When they both finish, Broly throws them onto his shoulders before flying back to the academy.

* * *

After returning Kate and Risa to the meeting area, the Legendary Super Saiyan makes his way back to the cell where Mari, Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi are staying in. When he is in sight, they all smile and wave to him.

"Welcome back, Broly!" The four prisoners greet him warmly.

The humanoid alien God gives a smile of his own, as well as a nod of acknowledgement, as he approaches them. When he lets himself in, Kiyoshi runs up to him with a look of concern etched onto his face.

"So what happened?" The boy asks the question on everyone's mind.

A smirk makes it's way onto Broly's face. "Let's just say that I am no longer bound by the rules that Kate had previously put on me," He replies with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Mari narrows her eyes at him. "What did you do?" She asks in a dangerous tone.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill her, if that's what you're thinking. I did, however, manage to strike a deal with the girl," He replies, unphased by the edge in his black-haired girlfriend's voice.

They all raise a curious eyebrow at this. "How did you manage to do that?" Hana inquires.

Broly chuckles a bit. "I took them to Antarctica, stripped them butt-naked, and threatened to leave them stranded there for the rest of their lives if they didn't agree to a couple of terms."

The three girl prisoners' right eyebrows twitch in aggravation while the lone boy prisoner sweatdrops at the news. Said boy's eyes suddenly widen in shock as a thought suddenly occurs to him.

"Don't tell me...y-you actually got us our freedom back?!" Kiyoshi shouts excitedly, only to face-fault when he receives a negative shake of the head in response to his question.

"Mari and I have already agreed to the terms of the upcoming sports festival competition, so that stays unchanged, as does our current living status until we finish our time. However, I am no longer restricted in my actions, as I had never agreed to her terms for myself in the first place. Therefore, the video will not be shown to anyone unless we back out. Kate actually called me up there to kick me out, so I decided to use a my own contingency plan to prevent that from happening," Broly explains to the four.

Hearing him say this causes feelings of shock, amazement, and annoyance to form inside of the four prisoners. They are shocked that Kate had actually planned on kicking him out and amazed that he had come up with such a brilliant contingency plan. His three girlfriends are annoyed with him for stripping other women, regardless of there being no inappropriate motives involved, and the boy is just annoyed out of jealousy.

Therefore, his imprisoned girlfriends motion for him to bend down to their level before pecking him on the cheek. Following the kiss, the three simultaneously slap his face...hard, to the misfortune of their poor hands. Kiyoshi only sits in a corner and sulks, muttering something about alien Gods being lucky bastards.

After healing the girls' hands with his ki, Broly yawns and lays down on the floor. "Well, it's getting late, so we should probably get some sleep," He tells them.

Upon getting nods of agreement, he closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep. The key word is _tries,_ as a female voice causes his attempt to fail.

"Woah! Don't go dozing off just yet," Mari calls out, grabbing his attention.

Looking up, he sees his three girlfriends standing over him with expectant looks on their faces.

"Broly time?"

"Broly time," The three girls confirm in unison before jumping on and doing sexual activities with him, love-making included.

The mental scarring that Kiyoshi receives on this night will forever haunt him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Oho, it looks like the tables are about to turn against the Abovegrond Student Council! What is this plan that Mari speaks of? Is** **Broly going to kill a penguin? And why might he possibly want to kill a penguin in the first place?** **Find out soon enough! Until next chapter, peace out.**


	12. Yakitori

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Virtual Pneumonia:** _**Hehe, don't worry, no penguins will be harmed during this story. However, one might serve a purpose, lolz.**

 **Chapter 12: Yakitori**

The next day, the Legendary Super Saiyan, his three imprisoned girlfriends, and the lone male prisoner all go outside to pick up trash. At some point in the early evening, Kiyoshi decides that it's time to talk about their escape plan.

"Mari?" He calls out, getting her attention. "Umm...I spent the whole night thinking about it...but as I had originally thought, breaking out still seems impossible. Sure, your giant of a boyfriend is able to do so with ease, but wouldn't the Aboveground Student Council just use that as an excuse to leak the video footage on the grounds of suspicion for going back on our deal about the upcoming sports festival or something? They still hold most of the proverbial cards, remember? On top of that, your boyfriend is a God-a freaking GOD-that can probably do everything all by himself if he felt like it, so why do you need the rest of us, anyways?"

A fierce, determined glint shines in Mari's eyes as she looks up at Kiyoshi, letting him know that she is serious about what she had just told him. She then closes her eyes and lowers her head as she prepares herself for what she's about to do.

"I get what you're saying...for me to ask of you such an impropriety, even though I was your guard until just the other day...coupled with the fact you brought up about having a God...it probably sounds like I'm just screwing with you, right...?" She pauses for a moment.

"No, that's not it-" Kiyoshi starts, only to be abruptly cut off by Mari, who chooses to ignore him in favor of resuming her speech.

"However, it isn't fair to Broly if we were to just sit back and relax while he does all of the work. I also need someone who has a bit more finesse than he does in this type of situation," She states, ignoring the indignant shout from her lover.

Kiyoshi sweatdrops at the Legendary Super Saiyan's reaction. "Umm...I don't think your boyfriend-" The boy's sweatdrop increases in size as he is cut off for the second consecutive time by the black-haired girl prisoner.

"To express my gratitude, I'll do anything within my means! If you tell me to kneel before you, I'll even do it right now!" She exclaims and, just as she had said she would do, kneels down submissively to the lone male prisoner in a show of faith.

"P-Please don't!" The boy frantically cries out to her upon catching sight of the twitch in Broly's right eyebrow. "That's not it. Feelings aren't the problem here. Rather, it's a physical problem."

"Physi...cal? I...I understand, but I cannot thank you 'physically' without my lover's permission," Mari says before turning towards her alien God. "If Kiyoshi helps with the escape plan, will you permit him to touch...my breasts?"

Three tick marks appear on Broly's forehead, and his face contorts into a look of fury as he slowly turns his head towards Kiyoshi.

Seeing this, the lone male prisoner's face becomes pale, and his eyes shrink to the size of tiny dots as he begins to sweat bullets.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?! WHEN I SAID 'PHYSICAL', I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN _THAT_ WAY OR ANYTHING! PLEASE STOP!" He screams at the top of his lungs as terror seeps it's way into his very soul.

Mari face-faults. "Then just what did you mean?!" She shouts in irritation.

Kiyoshi face-palms. "I'm talking about people! I was only able to break out before because I had the help of my friends. With just me alone...helping you escape will be impossible. I...no longer have any friends...," He trails off in a sad, quiet tone.

Mari freezes. "What...did you say...?"

"I said I have no friends. Long story short, a lot of things happened, and now all of the guys hate me and want nothing to do with me," The lone male prisoner explains, shocking the three girls.

Broly scowls at this new bit of information. He does not know much about the boys other than the fact that they all used to be very close friends. Now that they aren't, the escape plan is in danger of falling apart. He is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a voice.

"This is a problem...I didn't expect you to be friendless. With Meiko in her current state, We can't have her help with the plan, either. What a mess. Well, seeing as you have nothing to lose, will please at least ask them?" Mari asks with a grimace.

Kiyoshi sighs despondently, "Yeah, I'll try, but they seriously hate me right now...not to mention that they aren't very fond of the Underground Student Council, either...so please don't get your hopes up..."

"I see...," Mari trails off in disappointment.

Suddenly, Mari feels a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I will make sure that things go as planned," Broly, the owner of the hand, tells his imprisoned black-haired girlfriend in a reassuring tone.

Said imprisoned black-haired girlfriend shakes her head in the negative. "I can't ask that of you. As it is, you have done so much for us already, so it wouldn't be fair of me," She argues.

"You're not asking, I'm choosing to do this. I've made my decision," Her lover replies with finality in his voice. "Besides, we still have Hana."

Mari sighs in resignation before smiling gratefully. "Thank you, Broly. I'm sorry for putting all of this onto your shoulders," She apologizes.

The Legendary Super Saiyan gives her a nod, "It's alright, I understand."

The two gaze into each other's eyes lovingly-though Broly's completely white ones and stoic expression make it nearly impossible to read his emotions-for a moment before Kiyoshi unwittingly interrupts the moment...again.

"Umm...I feel like I shouldn't be here right now," Kiyoshi says awkwardly.

He is rewarded for his comment with two fists simultaneously crashing into his face.

"THEN GO AWAY!" Broly and Mari-both with a tick mark now visible on their foreheads-scream in unison at the boy, who now lies unconscious on the ground.

* * *

It's nighttime, and Broly, Mari, Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi are busy putting the sports equipment away in the gymnasium. As usual, Risa is there watching over the four prisoners while trying-and failing-to ignore the resident hobo of the group.

Said hobo is currently trying to pick up a basketball without popping it on accident, though the 29 others beforehand lying flat on the ground suggest that the odds are against him. Sure enough, a popping sound reverberates throughout the entire room a moment later, causing the Aboveground Student Council Vice-President to face-palm.

"That's 30 balls. Superpowered alien or not, how is it even possible for one to pop 30 basketballs when trying not to do so?" She groans out in exasperation.

The Legendary Super Saiyan puts a hand to his chin in thought. "I'm not really sure myself. Perhaps I just don't know my own strength," He surmises with a shrug of his shoulders.

Everyone sweatdrops at the obvious answer, and Risa makes a mental note to find out how it is even possible for someone to be that...simple-minded and still function properly.

"Maybe you should let me take care of putting the basketballs away from now on," Hana suggests.

Broly nods in agreement. "That's probably for the best," He states before walking off to collect equipment that won't burst when he touches it.

Just then, Kiyoshi, who had left to ask the guys for help with the excuse of needing to use the restroom a few moments ago, comes running into the building in a panic. He spots Mari and goes up to her before suddenly whispering something into her ear. Broly hears it as well, due to his enhanced Saiyan hearing, and pulls the boy aside to question him a moment later.

"Why are you suddenly so intent on helping Mari break out of prison, even though you had given up on doing so earlier?" He asks the lone male prisoner. "Also, tell me the reason you refuse to give her the details behind this decision."

Said lone male prisoner gains a morbidly serious expression before pulling out a schedule from inside of his prisoner pants.

"This is the Aboveground Student Council's schedule on the day of the sports festival. The one major difference between this and the one of the Underground Student Council's is simple. The Official Student Council...has no wet t-shirt contests!" Kiyoshi exclaims in a whisper.

Broly's right eyebrow starts to twitch. "You...for such a stupid reason...ugh, why?" He groans in annoyance, still not getting the hint.

"Duh, because seeing girls in that state is erotic," Kiyoshi replies as though it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Broly suddenly freezes with a look of utter disbelief written all over his face. A few moments later, his body starts to twitch violently.

"Umm...what's wrong with you, big guy?" Kiyoshi asks in concern.

Broly snaps out of his funk and sighs, "Oh nothing, just an aneurism from sheer stupidity."

"Geez, I didn't know you were that stupid," The boy comments in surprise.

In response to this, Broly smashes his head into the floor repeatedly, creating a crater that deepens with each impact.

"Oooookaaaay...," Kiyoshi trails off uneasily before slowly backing away and getting to work again.

After that, there are no more interruptions for the rest of the task.

* * *

Once they finish putting up the sports equipment, the Legendary Super Saiyan, his three imprisoned girlfriends and the lone male prisoner head to the prison mess hall for a break. Risa then brings the four prisoners a tiny cup of water before turning to face Broly.

"You don't get any...thing...," Risa trails off at the end upon seeing the alien God grab a tankard of water from seemingly out of nowhere, causing Mari, Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi to sweatdrop.

He then starts to chug the tankard until it is empty before saying, "It's fine, I got it."

A tick mark appears on the forehead of the Aboveground Student Council's Vice-President before she storms out of the room and slams the door shut. A few moments later, she returns with four trays of food. Two more tick marks appear on her forehead upon seeing the Legendary Super Saiyan devouring a mountain of food yet again.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU KEEP GETTING ALL OF THAT FOOD FROM?!" She screams at the top of her lungs while pointing at Broly.

"From a fridge," He replies casually before turning back around and finishing his meal, causing them all to sweatdrop.

Risa then storms out of the room and once again slams the door shut, leaving them to eat in peace.

Once the group of five finish their food, they all take a shower before heading back to their shared cell until tomorrow. Kiyoshi, whose presence had gone completely unnoticed in the aforementioned cell during the previous night, decides to go back in his own to avoid any further mental trauma.

Even so, it isn't going to save him from the night terrors that he will be experiencing for the next few hours once he goes to sleep.

* * *

When morning comes around, the four prisoners head out for another day of labor, along with the volunteering resident hobo. Right now, Mari, Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi are all doing construction work with Mitsuko supervising, though she is actually just reading a book while sitting in a nearby chair. Broly, who can finish building an entire structure in just a few minutes or less, is doing one-fingered push-ups. He had been asked by his girlfriends to not intervene unless he sees one of them having a hard time.

"99,998...99,999...100,000...100,001-Hm?" Suddenly, he stops counting when his advanced Saiyan hearing picks up two familiar voices nearby.

He looks up and sees Mari and Hana talking to the lone male prisoner about something while carrying two wooden posts together. Not wanting to eavesdrop, he is just about to look back down and resume his exercises until he sees the three of them send him a quick glance and point to their ears. Realizing that they are asking him to listen, he focuses in on the conversation.

"So...what's first on our agenda for the breakout plan?" He hears Kiyoshi ask first.

"First of all...I have some things I need from our help on the outside, meaning that I need Broly for this," He hears his black-haired girlfriend's voice next.

"Some things? And those would be?" The black-haired boy questions.

"The first would be a plastic bottle, followed a pair of scissors. Also, the bottles I need aren't the small 500 milliliter ones, but the bigger 2 liter ones," Mari answers.

"W-What?!" The shocked boy exclaims in a whisper as he let's his mind wander into the gutter.

In doing so, he also drops his end of the two wooden beams he has been carrying for the past few minutes. The sound of the aforementioned objects crashing onto the ground startles Mitsuko into looking up at them.

"Huh? Are you three okay?" She calls out to the three.

Mari turns around and stutters, "S-Sorry he just lost his grip."

She nods in understanding and goes back to reading her book, causing the three of them to sigh in relief. Mari then sends a glare towards the boy before turning to face Hana and whispering something into her ear. Just as the straw-blonde-haired girl prisoner nods in the affirmative, they spot Kate and Risa heading towards them.

* * *

Upon making her way over to them, Kate puts her hands on her hips and smirks. "Mari, you're not hiding anything from me, are you?" She asks the black-haired girl prisoner knowingly.

Mari scoffs, "Tch, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, so you're _not_ planning to break out of prison? Andre doesn't seem like the type to lie about something like this, especially since he holds a grudge against a certain alien," She counters, her smirk growing into a grin upon seeing everyone's eyes widen in shock at this statement.

Andre, who, along with Gakuto, had been healed by Broly in case the boys ended up deciding to help after all, had gone out of his way to find Kate. He had then informed her of Kiyoshi's attempt to gain support from the rest of the boys so that Mari would be able to escape from school prison. When asked why he would tell them of this, he had said that he wanted revenge on the one who had put him in the hospital.

"Fuwawa!" Meiko cries out as Risa suddenly comes up from behind and grabs her.

She is then pushed down into a chair and tied up to it before being rolled up to a fire that had just been started.

Now worried for her friend's safety, Mari shouts, "What are you planning to do to Meiko?!"

"I won't do a thing if you are honest with me," Kate says with her hands on her hips, completely oblivious to Broly, who is still still nearby but out of her's and Risa's line of sight.

"This is stupid! Taking what that guy said seriously...there's no way that I'd do something as foolish as attempting a prison break! He probably made it all up because he just wants to get back at us!" Mari exclaims defensively.

They ignore Mari's protests and push Meiko up to the fire until she is only a few inches away from it.

"No! Please stop, please put out the fire!" The grey-haired girl prisoner pleads to her captors.

Kate stands over her and smiles darkly. "What's wrong, Meiko? You don't have to be so afraid. We're just about to have everyone's favorite...baked sweet potato, which I've prepared for you. Come now, let me feed you," Kate says and proceeds to shove the two halves of the sweet potato into either side of her mouth.

"Meiko!" The black-haired girl prisoner yells out in worry for her now choking friend before turning to Kate. "Stop it! I'm telling you, it's a misunderstanding!"

Kate ignores her hated rival's pleas yet again and pulls out a carton of milk. "Oh my, you must be thirsty after eating that, right? Drink lots without spilling any, okay?" She says before pouring the milk all over her captive's face and upper body.

"Stop it! Meiko wasn't involved!" Mari yells in a panic.

Kate smirks, "Oh? Involved in what, exactly?"

Mari starts to shake violently, and she clenches her fists in anger at the sight. Even so, she remains quiet, unwilling to break under the pressure.

"I see...," Kate trails off before turning back to Meiko, whose mouth is once again forced open by Risa. "Then let's have some Yakitori next, shall we? Of course, not the ones made from crow meat...just normal chicken ones. Open wi-"

"Fine," Mari interrupted Kate before walking up to and staring her down. "I will definitely break out of prison."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As soon as Mari had made her declaration, both the President and Vice-President of the aboveground Student Council are suddenly startled by an all too familiar roar/scream. Before either she or Risa can react, a large male hand grabs both of their wrists in a nearly bone-crushing grip, causing them to clench their teeth in pain. They look up to see Broly with a psychotic grin on his face.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to enjoy making you two pay. HYAAAAA!"** The Legendary Super Saiyan laughs maniacally.

He then brings them back up to eye level and whispers something in the ears of both girls that makes their blood run cold.

 **"That yakitori...I smell crow meat, not chicken meat. I'll make sure you never make Mari cry...AGAIN!"** He shouts the last word fiercely before throwing the two up into the air.

Seeing what he assumes are the baby crows that Mari is so fond of being turned into yakitori has pushed Broly over the edge and brought out his Saiyan Side once again.

Now, "The killing machine"...is back!

 **"PENGUIN LAUNCHER!"** He shouts before pulling a penguin out of seemingly nowhere and throwing it at high speed towards Kate and Risa.

The penguin crashes into them, launching the two girls into the sky before they disappear from sight with a twinkle. The penguin then lands gracefully on top of Broly's head and just stands there, enjoying it's new "perch".

Mari, Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi all blanch.

 **"What? Technically, I didn't hurt them, the penguin did. So they still can't release the video,"** He reasons.

The four prisoners turn around with blank expressions on their faces and begin working again in silence. They are going to be too mindfucked to speak for the rest of the day.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _He_ has returned! But those really the baby crows that Mari cared about so much, or are they different ones altogether? What will become of Kate? And will his Saiyan side** **be more docile now that he has Mari, Meiko, and Hana? Find out next time on "A Saiyan & His Bad Girls"! Any logical critiques WITH REASONS TO BACK IT UP are very much appreciated. Until next time, peace out.**


	13. Declaration

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Virtual Pneumonia:_ Yes, the penguin is okay. It waddled back to the South Pole.**

 **Chapter 13: Declaration**

After finishing their work for the day, Broly, Mari, Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi silently make their way towards the prison mess hall for dinner. Upon reaching said mess hall, the lone male prisoner is the first to finally find his voice again.

"What the bloody Hell was that earlier today?! Why mean, a penguin launcher?! When did you get a penguin?! _Where_ did you get a penguin, for that matter?!" Kiyoshi shouts, desperately trying to find a reason for all of the madness that had transpired earlier in the day.

Broly, whose Saiyan side had once again disappeared a while ago, just shrugs his shoulders in response.

"And you...why did you say that?!" Kiyoshi clutches his head in his hands as he addresses Mari. "Declaring your intention to break out of jail to Kate is stupid!"

"I couldn't help it. After what they did to Meiko, there was no way I could've kept silent," Mari replies, getting nods of agreement from both Broly and Hana.

Tears well up in Meiko's eyes as guilt starts to form in the pit of her stomach. _'If only I wasn't so weak...!'_

However, Kiyoshi doesn't let up. "Even so, saying that yourself was stupid. Now that the Aboveground Student Council has gotten ahold of our intentions...how are we going to break out of jail without drawing suspicion?! Even if the big guy over there takes you all out for a date or something, they will surely be keeping an eye out for anything suspicious until you all return. In fact, I highly doubt that he'll be allowed to leave with you three anymore...AH GEEZ!" Kiyoshi exclaims in exasperation.

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?! If you recall, we got into this situation because of _your_ friend!" Mari yells, causing the boy to flinch.

Suddenly, the group hears the cell door open. Turning towards it, they spot the recently recovered Gakuto walking inside with a cart of trays containing food and water.

"It's dinner time...," He trails off before gaping at the sight of Broly who, like always, has a mountain of food stacked in front of his place at the table.

Just then, they all hear another set of footsteps coming towards them. After a few more steps, they are able to see Risa coming out of the shadows.

Gakuto stands at attention. "Oh, look who's here. Madam Risa, isn't now my time to be on guard duty?" He asks.

The girl then turns to Gakuto and says, "As of today, it has been decided that we won't be needing your help anymore. I hereby declare that Andre and Gakuto are dismissed from their duties as jailers. Please don't hold a grudge. The Underground Student Council President over there has declared her intention to break out. We did this in order to avoid holding baseless suspicion on you two."

"I see...that is indeed true. Well, I'm also glad because I will have more spare time now. See you later, Kiyoshi. The next time we meet will be at the sports festival," Gakuto states before taking his leave, along with Risa.

As soon as the two leave, the four prisoners grab their food and head over to the table. Mari and Hana sit on either side of the Legendary Super Saiyan, while Meiko sits directly across from him. Lastly, the lone male prisoner takes a seat next to the silver-haired girl prisoner. As soon as Kiyoshi looks down at the food, he clenches his fists in anger.

"The food can't be used. Shit...now we can't even exchange messages like we used to!" The boy curses through clenched teeth.

Mari sighs, "As expected, the security has tightened. There is only see-through food. Somehow, we must get ahold of the essential goods."

"Are you talking about the plastic bottle and scissors?" Kiyoshi inquires with a raised eyebrow. "What do you need them for?"

"In addition, there are many other things I'd like to gather, but we must focus on one step at a time," Mari answers in a calm demeanor, despite the urge to scream out of frustration.

Just as Mari is about to put a piece of the gelatinous food into her mouth, a hand grabs ahold of her wrist and stops her from doing so. Before she or anyone else can say anything, a hand places two bowls of chicken teriyaki, a couple of sliced apples, a few rice balls, and three servings of broccoli in front of her, as well as the other three prisoners.

"Here, you all need this more than I do," Broly, the owner of the aforementioned hand, tells them.

The four stare at him, openly gaping in shock at his willingness to share his food with them, despite how much he loves to eat. Kiyoshi is the the first one to break out of his shock.

"YOU'RE THE BEST, BIG GUY!" The boy exclaims as anime tears of joy cascade down his cheeks like a waterfall.

Just as he reaches out for a bite, Mari yanks it away from him, much to his dismay.

"W-we couldn't possibly accept this. This is yours," The black-haired girl prisoner replies, not wanting to take advantage of her boyfriend's kindness.

Said boyfriend shakes his head. "You misunderstand, as I _want_ to do this. Remember, you aren't taking advantage of my kindness since I was the one who offered," He insists, getting a rapid nod of agreement from the lone male prisoner, who's drooling from the smell.

A blush forms on Mari's face. "V-Very well, if you're sure about this, then I accept. Broly...thank you so much. This is really sweet of you to do this for us," She says gratefully while looking down.

Broly cups her chin and raises it up so he can look into her eyes. "Please don't feel like you have to look away from me out of embarrassment. I won't make fun of you for blushing, nor will I think any differently of you for doing so, either. I l-love you...," He tells her while scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed blush of his own, though he does not look away.

"Oh Broly...," Mari says in a gentle tone while gazing into his white eyes.

Slowly, she leans in on her chair and brushes her lips against the Legendary Super Saiyan's own before bringing him into a deep, passionate kiss. After fifteen seconds, they slowly break apart and smile warmly at each other. No sooner does Mari sit back down in her seat than Hana comes up to Broly and locks lips with him as well, followed by Meiko. He is, without a doubt, going to be getting some loving tonight.

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi is sulking in a corner. "Lucky bastard...," He mutters while anime tears once again cascade down his face like a waterfall, though out of depression this time.

* * *

The next morning, the resident hobo and the four prisoners wake up and head out to do more hard labor...well, hard for most of them, anyways. Later, they all go back to the mess hall where they watch a professor teach their classes to them through a glass window.

Kiyoshi, who is bored out of his mind, turns to look at the sky through the other window, only for his eyes to widen in shock. Covering it is a banner, which blocks any view of the outside.

"The window!" Kiyoshi exclaims in disbelief.

"Did you only realize that just now? It was like that since this morning. Because the window is covered with that banner, we cannot communicate with anyone on the outside. While such a thing is unlikely to happen in the first place, they would rather be safe than sorry. In addition, the observation on us is going to get tighter," She tells the lone male prisoner before turning to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry to be relying on you so much, but can you get a rocket for me, as well?"

Broly puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder to let her know that it's alright before giving her an affirmative nod.

"Wait, a rocket?" Kiyoshi asks cluelessly.

"Yes, I'd like to build a pet bottle rocket," She replies.

A lightbulb suddenly goes off in Kiyoshi's head. "Oh, so that's why you need the two liter bottle, along with the scissors! Wait, what are you planning to do with...on second thought, don't tell me. I'm not sure if I can keep my mouth shut if I was tortured like the vice-president was yesterday before your boyfriend would arrive. It'd be safer if you provide me with the minimum necessary information and directions at each stage of the plan," He decides.

"Hmm...I see. That would be safer," She confirms before returning her attention to the professor.

Upon doing so, she notices that said professor has stopped teaching in favor of openly gaping at Broly, who is now doing one-fingered push-ups. After sweatdropping, Mari waves her hand in the air, bringing him back to reality. Clearing his throat, the man regains his composure and continues on with the lessons.

* * *

After their class is over, lunchtime comes around. Once again, Broly shares his food with Mari, Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi before wolfing down the rest of it. After that, the four prisoners all head outside to carry boxes and posts to another location. Meanwhile, Broly flies off to a store to buy some scissors, the two liter bottles, and a small rocket after lying to Risa about forgetting his lunch.

After awhile, Mari starts to get impatient and attempts to take her frustration out on the lone male prisoner.

"Ugh, I sure hope he comes back soon. I want to inform him on how to use the pet bottle," She grumbles.

"I get it, but why tell me? I can't really do anything in this situation," He replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

Seeing this, she scoffs, "Tch, what's with the easygoing attitude? We must absolutely evade at least one day before the festival! And there are still a lot of things that I want Broly to prepare. Geez, why did I even bother teaming up with you in the first place?"

This causes Kiyoshi to frown. "Please calm down. I can't do anything because it's out of my hands, as well as anyone else's. All we can do is wait patiently, right?"

"Yeah...that's correct," She admits, albeit hesitantly.

Suddenly, they see Broly flying towards them with several takeout boxes of food in both of his hands. Upon landing, he sits down and quickly inhales all but four boxes of food, which he had dropped off at the prison mess hall a moment ago.

Mari's eyebrow twitches at the sight. _'I am going to be so pissed off if he forgot his mission because he was hungry!'_ She mentally tells herself.

That thought is, to her relief, squashed when she notices Broly discretely flashing the items that she had requested. That relief soon turns to shock upon seeing him stuff them into the back of his pants. There he can hold them in place with his tail, not that she thinks of this if her immediately face-faulting upon seeing this is anything to go by. Face-palming, Broly walks up to her and whispers "my tail, my waist," into her ear. Upon hearing this, her eyes to widen in realization before she gives him a sheepish smile. Nodding, Broly grabs some posts, though he is sure to only get three at a time while walking at a normal pace (for a human, anyways). Seeing this, Kiyoshi is about to resume his task as well when Mari walks up to him.

"Oh, hello president. Is there anything you need?" Kiyoshi asks.

A blush appears on the black-haired girl prisoner's face. "I want to apologize. Before I was irritated and uttered some idle complaints, but you have been giving your best working as an ally for me. I'm really sorry...," She tells the boy, whose eyes widen in shock.

"N-No way...I didn't really do anything...," He replies with a blush of his own.

He is shocked further when she smiles at him. "The plan is reaching the main stage. Wish us luck!" She tells him cheerfully.

He then returns her smile with one of his own. "Right, I'll do my best!" With that, the two finish the task in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Chiyo's say has not been a pleasant one. First two girls start talk about her and her sister in a bad way, and then she went to her locker to get her shoes, only to find a girl putting food inside of her shoes. Upon confronting the girl about it, she learns that everybody in the school believes her sister to be a slut. Troubled deeply by this, she seeks out Kate of the Aboveground Student Council to make a request.

"Kate, I'd like to have a face-to-face chat with my sister, who is now in prison."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Security has been heightened ever since Mari openly declared to Kate that she plans to escape from prison in the last chapter. How will they deal with this newest obstacle? Also, what is it that Chiyo wishes to discuss with Mari? And why did Hana and Meiko get so little screen time in this chapter? At least one of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Until then, peace out.**


	14. Reunion

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, and the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _TO THE GUEST WHO'S TOO SCARED TO INSULT ME WITH HIS OR HER REAL ACCOUNT:_ As I said in the Review Section, your assumption is dead-wrong. But what do I care what you think? It's not like I can change your mind, so go ahead and think that.** **Truth be told, I'm actually tying to be perfection in God's eyes, become a light in this world that so desperately needs it, for those who re willing to listen. Do I fail miserably at times? Yes. But I will never give up on trying until I either reach it or until I die. I only care what God-who I choose to believe exists and trust in-thinks of me. With that said, your o** **pinion of me is worthless in my eyes, and it is not going to get me to take down this story.**

 _ **HasoLtd:**_ **If you read on, then you'll see his original side make an appearance.**

 _ **Virtual Pneumonia:**_ **Thanks...? XD**

 **Chapter 14: Reunion**

As night falls upon the area, the four prisoners and the resident hobo begin cleaning the prison floors with either rags or a mop. No more than five minutes pass before Kate interrupts them.

"Mari, sorry to get in the way of your cleaning, but could you come with me?" She asks.

The black-haired girl prisoner sighs in annoyance, "What is it this time? I'll just say this first, torture won't work on me, though I doubt my boyfriend would allow you to in the first place."

Speaking of said boyfriend, Broly has been feeling strange ever since this afternoon, though he has absolutely no idea as to why.

* * *

 ** _Earlier, in Universe 4, Planet Earth:_**

Mr. Popo had somehow gathered all of the Super Dragonballs-seven magical orbs the size of planets that were previously scattered across the universe, said to grant any wish without limitations (yes, this _is_ canon)-and called upon the dragon.

 **"State your wish, morta-Oh...it is you, master. Is it time to erase existence and re-create everything in your image?"** It asked the genie in a submissive tone of voice.

Mr. Popo shook his head in the negative. "Eh, give the maggots about 200 more years. I actually called you here because I want you to make Broly a True Omnipotent, the Omni-Creator, before the end of this story! Hopefully then everyone and everything there will be totally screwed there because of his Saiyan Side, assuming he chooses to go with that personality. If not, then he'll make a good sparring partner, at the very least. Either way, it'll be good a good way to keep me entertained," He stated.

 **"You mean the one from the Universe 7 who was sent into an Alternate Reality of Universe 4's version of Planet Earth?"** The dragon asked again for confirmation.

The genie gave an affirmative nod and said, "That's the one."

 **"Yes, master,"** It replied as it's eyes glowed red before going back to their original hue. **"Until next time, master."**

With that, the dragon disappeared, and the Super Dragonballs shot up and scattered across the universe once again.

Once the dragon had left Kami's Lookout, Mr. Popo turned towards the readers...and gave that oh-so-creepy smile of his.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Prison School Alternate Reality of Universe 4's Planet Earth:**_

Shrugging off the strange sensation, Broly nods in agreement to his imprisoned black-haired girlfriend's statement.

"Oh...so you're not coming? Then I'll tell her you said that," Kate grumbles, looking away with a frown on her face.

Coming to get the girl so that she could visit with her sister instead of relaxing is already a waste of time as it is to the Aboveground Student Council President. However, to be turned down upon coming all the way over to deliver the message is more than a little annoying.

"Who is 'her'?" Mari asks, deciding to humor the orangette.

"Chiyo," She answers with a roll her eyes.

 _That_ gets her attention, as well as everyone else's with the exception of Risa, who is also there.

* * *

Currently, the eyebrows of both Kate and Risa are twitching in annoyance at the sight before them. In a room for prisoner visits, Chiyo and Mari are sitting across from each other at a table. While this may not explain the Aboveground Student Council President's and Vice-President's reaction, having an uninvited alien God-who can't be stopped from doing what he wants, at that-tagging along as Mari's bodyguard does.

"Hello sister! Oh...and hello...Broly...ahaha...," Chiyo laughs awkwardly as a sweatdrop appears on the side of her head. "A-Anyways, you're looking well, Mari...I'm glad."

"Hi Chiyo! It's good to see you, as well!" Mari exclaims with a smile.

At this, Kate scoffs in annoyance, "Tch, this meeting is given only ten minutes. Nine minutes are left, okay?"

"Nine minutes, huh...?" Chiyo mumbles as she pulls out her phone to check the time.

Suddenly, Mari's expression becomes serious. "Chiyo, what's wrong? For you to come see me so suddenly like this...did something happen?" She asks.

"...Umm...well...I have something...I want to ask you...," Chiyo starts, albeit hesitantly.

"Sure, what is it?" her sister asks.

She starts with a nervous sigh, "Uh-Mm...that's...how should I say this...?"

"Mhmm? What is it?" Mari asks again with a kind smile on her face, completely oblivious to her sister's troubled state.

"Well, you see...a-aahm...," Chiyo tries to ask the question she so desperately wants to know the answer to, only for the words to get stuck in her throat with each attempt.

* * *

While Chiyo is busy trying to gather up the courage to speak her mind, Kiyoshi is fighting a courage-related battle of his own.

"What are they talking about? I know I shouldn't be listening in on someone else's conversation, but still...," He mutters underneath his breath with his fists clinched. "I can't help but wonder..."

In the end, he lets his curiosity get the better of him. After informing Meiko and Hana of his idea, the three sneak up to the door before lightly pressing their ears against it.

"Kiyoshi, we shouldn't be doing this...!" Meiko exclaims in a whisper as she starts to fret.

However, neither the boy nor Hana pay their fellow prisoner any mind and continue with their attempt to listen in on the conversation. However, they seem to be having a difficult time hearing them clearly.

 _'Prince? Kiss? Damn, I can't really hear clearly...'_

* * *

Back in the "visitors room", Chiyo is still trying to find a way to ask the question on her mind. Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted when Risa points out that she only has five minutes of visiting time remaining.

At this, Kate's face scrunches up in thought as she begins to ponder, _'I thought she had something that she wanted to tell Mari since she wanted to meet her so suddenly, but she's been quiet all this time. Is it possible that she just wanted to see her sister's face...?'_

Kate's theory is immediately disproven no more than a literal second later when she notices Chiyo starting to panick. Now that Mari's sister is aware of how much time has passed since she had first come here, she knows that she'll need to think of something quick.

She decides to try asking the question in a roundabout way. "O-Once upon a time, there lived a princess called Snow White, it seems. Driven out of the castle by the evil queen, Snow White was rescued by the dwarves of the forest, it seems. However, the queen's evil envoy turned up and made Snow White eat a poisoned apple, causing her to collapse, it seems. The dwarves all wept for Snow White, who would not awaken. However, happening to pass by the area, a prince appeared...it seems. The...the Prince...and princess then...ki..k-ki...kissed each other...or so t seemed...right?! After which, it seems that Snow White woke up immediately! The dwarves were overjoyed! Snow White and the prince lived happily ever after, right?!" She asks, getting more frantic throughout the story.

Mari raises an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand where you're going with this," She tells her.

Regaining her composure, Chiyo continues, "W-Well...what if it ended differently? For instance, what if one of the dwarves came into her life...and she started to secretly cheat on the prince? What if...you were that Snow White?"

"Even if you ask me that...for you to say 'they kissed each other, or so it seemed'...did they kiss each other or not? In fact, what are we talking about exactly?" Mari asks with comical question marks appearing over her head.

Well, that attempt failed miserably. Realizing this, Chiyo starts to swing her head rapidly, and a blush of embarrassment appears on her face as she goes into what appears to be a full-on panic mode.

"A-A-About that...I don't really know myself. Or rather...that's why...umm...what about the dwarves? Although the prince and the other man exist, you won't know when they will come...uh-mm...and since the princes has also become good friends with the dwarves, I was thinking that she doesn't even need to be with the dwarf if they can still be good friends!" She exclaims while comically waving her hands in the air.

"Chiyo, I'm sorry, but it is getting even harder to understand what you are trying to say...," Mari replies with a sweatdrop.

Broly, who has never heard this story in all of his life, asks the only question that he can think of.

"...What?"

Before either of them are able to say anything in response, a sudden beeping sound catches the girls' attention. Turning towards the source, they see Risa's stopwatch beeping, indicating that the ten minutes for visiting time are up. This results in Chiyo slumping over on the table and sighing in defeat.

"It's okay, Chiyo. I'm fine, don't worry," Mari says with a gentle smile before standing up and pulling her sister into a hug. "Thank you for coming to see me. I'm glad."

"Y-Yeah...," She replies softly and returns the embrace.

Unfortunately, the heartwarming moment is interrupted when the almost inaudible sound of feet quietly shuffling outside catches Risa's attention. She quickly darts across the room and kicks the door open, slamming it right into the three prisoner's faces.

At this, everyone turns their attention towards the door.

"Who's there?!" She shouts angrily upon spotting Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi lying on the ground in front of her. "You bastards...what are you guys doing over there?!"

"No, that's...," Kiyoshi trails off upon realizing that there's no way out of this predicament.

Kate walks up to them and smirks. "What~? Eavesdropping, are we? What an unsavory hobby."

 _'What?! Kiyoshi...and also...,'_ Chiyo exclaims in her mind.

"Hyaaaa~n!" She is abruptly pulled from her thoughts by the sounds of wood hitting flesh, followed by two pained screams.

Looking over, she sees Risa repeatedly hitting Meiko and Hana on the chest with her bokken.

"Hurry up and get back to work! You pigs!" Risa yells aggressively at the silver-haired girl, causing her to quietly sob.

"Mei...Meiko...? Hana...?" Chiyo breathes out in shock, not able to believe what she is seeing.

This, however, is short-lived. A moment later, the feeling of shock twists into that of rage as she glares at the orangette.

"BIG MISTAKE!" Broly bellows out, causing Kate and Risa to robotically turn their heads towards him as an overwhelming sense of dread forms in the pits of their stomachs. "RAA-"

"KATE! THIS IS ABUSE!" Chiyo roars, surprising Broly enough to cause him to stop whatever action he was about to perform.

And just like that, Kate finds herself shaking and sweating profusely as she now tries to figure a way to save her own skin. Attempting to placate one angry being-who most likely won't even bother to hear her out in the first place-is bad enough, but dealing with two is going to make it near impossible to come out of this proverbial hole she has dug for herself unscathed.

"Gya...'abuse' you say...Meiko, this was also how Meiko treated the boys, you know...," The orangette replies, trying to justify her actions.

Chiyo glares at the girl in disapproval. "No! This isn't the usual Meiko! This is not a normal situation! Nor does it make it right! To ignore them until it's come to this...how cruel! This behavior will not be forgiven! I'm going to report this matter to the chairman as abuse!" She exclaims through gritted teeth.

"Ch-Chiyo, calm down...let's talk about this, shall we? It seems that there are quite a few misunderstandings. Let's not do anything hasty, al-...Meep!" Feeling a hand place itself on her shoulder, Kate traces it back to it's owner and whimpers pathetically.

"I'd suggest you take whatever's coming to you with a grateful attitude. If Chiyo here hadn't decided to step in when she did, things would've ended up being _much_ more painful for you two," Broly says with a scowl before seeing Mari doing something in the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

Moving his white eyes in his black-hared girlfriend's direction, he sees her hiding the cell phone she had swiped from Chiyo down in between her breasts.

 _'It looks like Mari is moving to the next phase of her plan.'_ He mentally concludes with a smirk.

* * *

After Chiyo had left to inform the principle of the abuse towards Meiko and Hana, the prisoners and the Legendary Super Saiyan go to the prison's mess hall and begin to eat their food. As they do so, Kiyoshi decides to ask the black-haired girl prisoner about her visit with her sister.

"Ehmm...Mari...about Chiyo...what did she come here for...?"

"It has nothing to do with you," She replies to the boy's question.

Said boy gapes at this. "S-So...it really had nothing to do with me?!" He shouts in a mixture of shock and relief.

Mari rasises a curious eyebrow, "What's with the surprised tone? Are you overly self-conscious? She told me the fairy tale of Princess Snow White, but I didn't catch her message," She says, finally deciding to answer to Kiyoshi's question.

This causes Kiyoshi's eyes to widen in horror. _'Princess Snow White?! If I recall...well...it was a story about a princess being kissed by a prince! Does this mean that it's as I thought?! Had Chiyo come her to ask about the events of that time?!'_

"If there's something that has to do with you, it's this," Mari says, pulling the boy from his thoughts.

Said boy's eyes widen in shock as Broly reaches into her cleavage-eliciting an erotic moan from her in the process-and...pulls out a cell phone? The lone male prisoner certainly wasn't expecting that, if the look of disbelief on his face was anything to go by.

"Wha-?! A mo-mobile phone?! H-How and when did you even manage to get ahold of that?! And why did you have your boyfriend get it for you?! Did you really want him to fondle you that badly?!"

In response to his question, Mari sighs, "I feel bad for Chiyo, but I pulled it out while I was embracing her. There's no way I could have let such an opportunity go, after all. The other two questions, however aren't any of your concern," She tells the boy as a cute blush makes it's way onto her face.

"You're not even denying it!" The boy yells out I with a comical expression on his face. "That aside, with this..."

"Exactly. Now that the official Student Council members are all away and the security is at it's lowest, now is our best chance," The black-haired girl prisoner states with a stoic look on her face.

Suddenly, Meiko hears the faintest trace of footsteps. "Oh no, someone's coming! Quick, put it away!" She whispers hurriedly.

Mari immediately grabs it and puts it back into her cleavage just before the Aboveground Student Council members arrive. However, it's the fourth person that catches their attention the most.

* * *

Chiyo's day has now gone from bad to shitty. She had entered the chairman's office to exploit the Aboveground Student Council's abuse towards the prisoners, only to find they were already there. She lost the argument and was told to leave, much to her dismay. Following that, some girls came up and started to bully her and a friend. She eventually snapped and beat them to a bloody pulp. Unfortunately for her, Kate had seen the whole spectacle, along with the chairman, which leads to her current situation.

"Good evening everybody!" Kate says in a chipper tone of voice before turning her head in Meiko's direction. "Meiko, you're free to leave priso-"

"No," She is cut off by Broly before she can finish. "We're all in this together, right Meiko?"

Meiko looks up at Broly and immediately gives him a nod of confirmation before hugging his arm into her cleavage.

Kate chuckles, "Hehehe, you might need a bigger cell, then. For being guilty of injuring three upperclassmen, the principle, who has just recently regained his memory due to an incident that he cannot recall, has taken this decision: From this day forward, Chiyo...will be a prisoner. Everybody get along, okay?"

With that said, Chiyo is pushed into the cell before being given a black-and-white-striped prisoner uniform.

"Tiny!" She exclaims, looking uncomfortable at the thought of wearing something so small and revealing.

Then again, that's assuming it fits in the first place.

"What's with that prison uniform?! Haven't you got others?!" Mari yells in outrage.

"Sorry, but Mitsuko kinda messed up with the laundry, so it will have to do," Kate apologizes half-heartedly while watching Chiyo change into the tiny black-and-white-striped prisoner uniform. "Well, have fun together!"

With that, the members of the Aboveground Student Council take their leave.

* * *

 _'Uwaaaa! Chiyo...in that appearance...looks so...hot!'_ Kyoshi exclaims in his mind, which is reeling at the sight of seeing his crush in a prisoner uniform.

While he's busy staring, Mari turns towards Chiyo with an apologetic look.

"Chiyo...for even you to get put in here...you must have been ensnared in Kate's trap as well, right? I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"No, it really was my fault. Even though I was protecting my friend, it's true that I hurt those upperclassmen," The newest girl replies in response to Mari's apology.

"I can't believe it...a girl like you...," She trails off.

Hana gives her a bright smile. "Well, welcome to our little group!" She exclaims happily, getting a nod of agreement from both Meiko and Broly.

Just then, the sound of heavy breathing catches everyone's attention. When they all turn their heads in the direction of said sound, they trace it back to the lone male prisoner, who is still staring at Chiyo with a blush on his face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN STARING AT?! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Mari screams at him.

"No...I wasn't...really-" The boy tries to defend himself before being cut off by the angry girl.

"Stand facing the wall for awhile!" She orders him before turning to address Chiyo. "As I thought, your prisoner uniform won't fit. Let's at least change it with mine. At least then you'll be more comfortable. Also, I doubt that Kiyoshi would be willing to stare at me with my boyfriend around."

However, the boy facing the wall is too immersed in his thoughts to notice the verbal jab.

 _'Right now, Chiyo should be experiencing a double shock from that kiss and entering prison. However...in those loose clothes...a distance I could reach if I were to extend my arm. F-From here on...I'll be under the same roof as Chiyo...and if I strain my ears, I'll even be able to hear her breathing as she slee-'_

"How long are you going to face the wall?! Help us with the cleaning!" Mari yells at the boy, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turns around to see the group cleaning the table and floors. The last person his gaze lands on is Chiyo, who is cleaning the table, and he starts to stare at her again. Noticing this, the girl starts to blush heavily, something that does not go unnoticed by her sister.

"I told you not to look over here!" Mari exclaims.

Kiyoshi nods fearfully before saying, "I-I'm not looking."

"Good grief...," She sighs to herself in exasperation before turning towards her sister. "You can rest easy, Chiyo. I will not let that boy get close to you."

"Um...actually...I don't mind his company," Chiyo replies with a sweatdrop. "However...I _am_ troubled by something."

This statement causes Mari to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Oh? What is it?" She asks.

"Well...you see...," Chiyo starts to fidget under her sister's gaze before losing her nerve. "I-It's nothing important."

"Chiyo, if you need to tell me something, then you know that I'll listen and try to help you out. You're my sister, after all," The black-haired girl prisoner coaxes with a smile on her face.

Chiyo shakes her head. "It's fine, really. Anyways, let's get back to work, okay?" She replies and starts putting up the chairs in the mess hall.

Mari knows the girl is lying, but she decides not to press any further. After that, they all finish the last task of the day in a comfortable silence before showering and heading to the shared cell together. Once they arrive, everyone but Kiyoshi goes inside. The boy tries to warn Chiyo to take another cell, but to no avail, as she tells him that she doesn't mind sleeping in the same cell as a guy as long as her sister is there too.

She has no idea how wrong she is.

* * *

 _July 27th, 9:07 p.m., Shared Prison Celł:_

 ***MINI-LIME START***

Mari is currently sitting on a toilet and making calls on the cell phone she stole from her sister while also pleasuring a certain alien God. Unable to use her hands or mouth at the moment because of the cell phone, the black-haired girl prisoner strokes her Saiyan lover's long, erect cock with her soft, dainty feet and toes. At the same time, Meiko is licking his member with the tip of her tongue while Hana gently massages his balls with her fingers.

"Unnngh...!" After about 5 minutes, Broly releases a blissful groan and climaxes.

 ***MINI-LIME END***

Once Mari puts the phone away, she, along with Meiko and Hana, have three way sex with the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Chiyo, who had been far too mortified to ever realize that her phone was in the hands of her sister, finally faints at the sight of them having sex.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A new prisoner has been added to the group! How well is she going to adapt to prison lifestyle? Will she ever gather the courage to ask Mari about the rumors of her being a slut? And where does the cell phone that Mari swiped come into all of this? Find out next chapter. Until then, peace out.**


	15. Slut?

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, while the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **GUEST: **_**Well that's too bad for you then, because I'm not quitting as an author. Also, I agree that I should take CRITICISM, _but_ _not_ POINTLESS INSULTS AND FALSE ACCUSATIONS. I may not care what you think about me, but that doesn't mean that I won't fight back if you badmouth me, much less over things that aren't even true about me in the first place. Did you think I was just going to sit there and let you walk all over me, or ignore you all together? I could, but it's more enjoyable to show people like you up. And yet you call _me_ the coward? It's laughable. I also fail to see where I changed the subject, as I told you that your assumptions about me are dead-wrong. As for my age, my years as pre-pubescent and teenager have come and gone. Well, I can't prove that to you without giving you my information, which I highly doubt they'd allow, so think what you will. I will, however, thank you for the reviews.**

 _ **GUEST (2nd Response):**_ **Immature for sticking up for myself? Sorry, but I think your original response was the immature part of this. I wasn't the one who tried to put down my story by making false accusations, such as having sex slave prisoner fetishes, or whatever, after all. However, if you have any suggestions as to WHAT I can do to improve as an author, then I am all ears. You haven't even told me what I need to improve on. All you really did was just insult my story.**

 ** _Fan1334_ : Sorry about that. Just something I needed to address.**

 _ **Virtual Pneumonia:**_ **Thanks, lolz! You're right, I went back over last chapter and it really does need more Broly. I'll be sure to include him more often in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 15: Slut?**

 _July 28, 6:03 a.m. In The Prison:_

Broly, Mari, Meiko, Hana, Chiyo, and Kiyosh simultaneously wake up to the sound of Risa's voice all but shouting at them. A moment later, she is silenced by a fist to the face, courtesy of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Sorry...," The girl muttered before passing out.

After that incident, they all head into one of the prison hallways together before starting to cleaning it under Risa's and Mitsuko's supervision. Kiyosh and Meiko wipe off the dirt on the walls; Hana scrubs the iron bars on one of the cell doors; and Mari, along with Chiyo, mops the floors.

While all of them have downcast expressions on their faces, Chiyo's is the most noticeable one. This does not go unnoticed by Broly, who had decided earlier to clean both the ceiling and the light fixtures hanging from it. Before he can float down and check on the new girl though, someone beats him to it.

"Did you sleep well last night, Chiyo?" A feminine voice asks with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, I did, sis," The girl replies to the voice belonging to her sister as she turns to reveal heavy bags under her eyes.

Everyone sweatdrops at the sight.

"With that face, it looks like you didn't sleep...," She muttered to herself with a frown before turning to address her sister. "Look, if there's something you're worried about, please don't be afraid to tell me. I'll always be your ally."

" _U_ m, y _o_ u _s_ e _e..._ s _is_ te _r_ i _s_ a...s...s...sl...sl...SLQUID!" Chiyo screamed/blurted out randomly after losing her courage at the last moment. "Squid...? I love squid! If my sister is a squid, then could it be that you want some sashimi?!"

This outburst causes everyone to look at her strangely.

"Hey. What kind of conversation is this?" Risa asks with annoyance lacing her tone.

Embarrassed, Mari yells, "It's a normal conversation about squid!"

With that said, she gets back to cleaning the floors. Chiyo, on the other hand, is leaning on the wall while clutching her chest.

 _'N-No good. I still can't ask her. Asking is scary! What should I do? It won't be good if I only believe the rumors...,'_ She thinks to herself while trying to get her rapidly beating heart under control.

Upon doing so, she goes back to mopping the floors, never noticing the mixed look of sadness and worry that had just appeared on her sister's face.

Someone notices it, though.

As Mari starts cleaning the floor again, she suddenly feels a pair of large, muscular arms wrap around and pull her into a comforting hug from behind. She doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is.

"Broly...," She whispers softly as she relaxes into her lover's embrace and looks up at him.

"Chiyo's still worried about something, but don't let it get to you. While it may hurt to know that your sister is keeping something from you, she may have a good reason for doing so. When she's ready, I'm sure she'll let you know," He told her with a smile.

"Maybe you're right. Thank you for coming to cheer me up. Still, I can't help but wonder if sashimi really does have something to do with what's bothering her," She adds the last part as an afterthought.

She then walks over to a cell door before wrapping her hand with the rag in it around one of the bars and stroking it.

Broly sweatdrops. "No, I think you might be overthinking things here. Also, couldn't people get the wrong idea if they saw you wiping the bars off like that?" He asks the last part under his breath so the girl wouldn't hear it.

Following his black-haired girlfriend's lead, he goes through the same cell door that she's cleaning and starts wiping the dirt off one of it's bars on the other side so that. they're standing directly in front of each other. As soon as he does, he spots Chiyo with a horrified expression on her face from watching her sister rub the bars in a provocative way.

 _'Ah, it seems someone has already noticed,'_ He thinks to himself as his sweatdrop grows in size.

However, Chiyo is too lost in her thoughts to notice him.

 _'Oh my gosh! I don't really understand the hand technique my sister is using to clean the bars with, but it's...somehow...lewd! As I thought, my sister is a s...slu-What am I sailing?! I'm such an idiot! That hand technique doesn't mean she's-WHA-?!'_

She cuts her internal rant short when Kiyoshi takes Broly's place and starts scrubbing on the bar directly above her. From that angle, it looks as though Mari is stroking Kiyoshi.

"You're so intense Mari! Your cleaning that is," The boy exclaims.

Mari nods, "Stroking it harder makes it feel better, doesn't it? It makes it clean."

"But Mari, yours is dripping wet. It's too wet! Your cleaning rag, that is," Kiyoshi points out, catching the black-haired girl prisoner's attention.

"Oh my, how embarrassing! Was I not focusing? Guess I didn't ring it out properly...the rag, that is," Said girl replies.

Upon hearing the way the two are speaking, Chiyo starts to feel more certain with each passing second that her sister is a slut. Not wanting to be plagued by her thoughts anymore, she drowns them out by shouting, "MY SISTER IS MOUNT YARI!"

"Eh? T-The Hida Mountains...the ones in the Northern Alps! The fifth biggest mountain in Japan. My sister loves that mountain! Mount Yari! ...I wonder if I was correct just now...," Mari mutters out the last part quietly, turning around to face the girl.

In doing so, the black-haired girl prisoner gives a perfect view of her cleavage to Kiyoshi, who immediately takes the opportunity to stare. While Meiko, Hana, Risa, and Mitsuko look at the two sisters in confusion, Broly notices the boy's stare and gains a tick mark.

"FOR YOUR SAKE, YOU'D BETTER STOP STARING AT MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW, KIYOSHI!" Broly bellows out angrily.

Hearing this, Mari turns to see the lone male prisoner, who is now frozen in fear, looking down at her breasts.

Mari sends him an angry glare. "You bastard...where the Hell do you think you are looking at a time like this?! Or at all, for that matter?!" She hisses.

"N-No...that c...c-" He starts in a whisper before he is suddenly cut off by the sound of something hitting the ground.

hearing this, Broly looks down before raising an eyebrow in surprise at the sight of the cell phone that Mari had stolen earlier from Chiyo lying on the floor.

 _'Ah, so_ that's _what he was staring at,'_ He mentally concludes in realization.

However, he wasn't the only one to hear this, as everyone else turns towards the sound. He internally curses as Risa stands up from her chair and narrows her eyes at the two.

"What was that noise?" The Aboveground Student Council Vice-President asks in a demanding tone of voice.

Kiyoshi looks over at her with a nervous expression. Thinking fast, he discretely and quickly puts his foot next to the pail.

"Sorry, I kicked the bucket," Kiyoshi lies through his teeth, though the strained smile on his face is a dead giveaway.

This does not go unnoticed by Risa. "It wasn't that kind of sound. It was the sound of something falling," She replies.

Mitsuko then decides to voice her opinion, much to the two prisoners' horror.

"It sounded like a cell phone being dropped. I drop mine often, after all, so I have an idea of what it sounds like."

"Oh? A cell phone huh? Mari, stand up immediately!" Risa orders before getting behind the black-haired girl prisoner and yanking her up from underneath the shoulders. "From here on, we're going to start performing full-body searches on you fuckers-Ack! W-What do...you think...you're doing?! You...know what happens...if you...defy us...right...?!"

"Yes, but it's hardly breaking my end of the bargain if there isn't any phone to begin with, right? Besides, you were the first one to act aggressively here. Either way, it wouldn't have mattered. Or did you, perhaps, forget about our little agreement...and what's at stake should you break it?" Broly's expression turns into a dark, chilling grin as he finishes.

A moment ago, as it turns out, Broly had discretely taken the cell phone and hidden it before returning with such speed that nobody had even seen him move in the first place.

Risa, who is now being pinned to the wall by her wrists, gulps fearfully at the reminder of the consequences should she or Kate fail to comply.

"T-True...b-but we still have to make sure...," The Aboveground Student Council Vice-President defends weakly.

Broly nods, "Fine, but with the exception of Chiyo and Kiyoshi, I'll do it myself. Nobody is going to be feeling up my girls but me, are we clear?!"

With that statement, Mari, Meiko, and Hana blush deeply and start to drool at the prospect. Kiyoshi and Chiyo, on the other hand, are both standing off to the side and thanking the Gods for not being included in Broly's strip search.

Chiyo doesn't know her sister's lover too well, so it would feel wrong, somehow. Kiyoshi's feeling of relief at not having to be searched by Broly should be self-explanatory, considering which gender he's attracted to.

"F-Fine. Just make it quick. I'll be watching too, though. I'll need to see confirmation of this with my own eyes," Risa stutters out with a blush of their own she follows Broly over to the group of prisoners.

Nodding, Broly places his hands down inside of his three imprisoned girlfriend's shirts and reaches into their blouses' pockets.

"Ahn!" Mari, Meiko, and Hana all bite back moans of pleasure upon feeling his hands gently massaging their breasts and opening their bra cup pockets.

No phone.

"Hmm...I thought you were hiding hiding something in your cleavage, but...," Risa trailed off.

Mari scoffs in annoyance, "Tch, that's what I've been saying this whole time! Your suspicions have no basis!"

"No, we still cannot say for sure. There's one place we haven't looked yet," Risa says before looking at Broly and pointing to his three lovers' underwear.

With a nod, the alien God gently traces over Mari's, Meiko's, and Hana's womanhood with his fingers before pulling their underwear down. There is no hidden cell phone, of course, but he does find a bit of cum dripping off of their pussies. It seems that his last two actions turned her on more than he had originally thought.

"S-Sorry, I'll make it up to you girls later today," Broly apologized, feeling bad for getting all of them sexually excited when he cannot do anything about it because of the others.

With playful smiles, they said, "Alright, we'll be looking forward to it."

With that done, the red-faced Risa went over to perform a body check on Kiyoshi and Chiyo. Once again, she finds nothing, though she did discover some startling new information in regards to the bulge in the lone male prisoner's pants, which she had originally assumed to be the cell phone. Luckily, Mitsuko got the chance to explain the aforementioned startling new information to Risa before she could get Kiyoshi to pull his pants down.

Not finding anything suspicious, Risa and Mitsuko left. Once they were gone, Broly disappeared behind a corner before returning with Chiyo's cell phone in hand.

"My cell phone!" The newest girl prisoner exclaimed in shock as the alien God handed the mobile device to her. "What is it doing in here?"

Mari began to panic. "Ah! I'm...I'm sorry, Chiyo. You see...well...I saw it falling while you were cleaning! I thought that if they caught sight of it, you would've been regarded with unfair suspicion," She lied.

"Is that so?" Chiyo asked suspiciously.

Seeing this, Kiyoshi decides to go along with Mari's lie. "That's...that's right! You were going to give it back right away, but you forgot, didn't you?!"

Mari nods, "My, I've been so forgetful lately."

However, Chiyo isn't paying any attention to their conversation. Instead, she is scrolling through her list of phone calls with a morbid expression.

 _'Sister, why did you call Gakuto so many times...?'_ Chiyo mentally asks herself in horror. _'...I no longer have any doubts. My sister is a total, two-timing slut. If Broly ever...no, he must never find out, no matter what.'_

In actuality, Mari had just been calling Gakuto to ask if he and the other boys were still planning on helping with the escape plan. The reason for there being so many calls to the boy is because he just never bothered to answer any of them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **That's it for chapter 15! Now that Chiyo thinks her sister is a slut, is she going to be differently? Will the misunderstanding be cleared up? What will happen if Broly finds out...or will he? Find out the answer to these questions and more in the next chapter. Until then, peace out.**


	16. Misunderstanding

**A SAIYAN & HIS BAD GIRLS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Prison School. The former is owned by Akira Toriyama and it's respective anime companies, and the latter is owned by Akira Hiramoto and it's respective anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Virtual Pneumonia:_ Thanks! True, lolz. Don't worry, there will be quite a few more. I may start making them longer, as well.**

 **Chapter 16: Misunderstanding**

After they finish cleaning, the prisoners-the resident hobo also decides to tag along-are lead to their cell(s) for their break. As usual, Broly, Mari, Meiko, and Hana are staying in one cell while Kiyoshi is staying in one at the other end of the hallway. Chiyo, on the other hand, is moving to a cell near Kiyoshi's. The images of her sister and the other two members of the Underground Student Council performing sexual acts with the Legendary Super Saiyan on the previous night are still fresh in her mind, and she doesn't want to be there if-or rather, when-they do those things again.

It is a good choice too, as they are getting ready to make love again.

 ***LEMON START***

As soon as they enter the cell together, Broly's three girlfriends put their hands on their hips.

"Well? Weren't you going to make up for turning us on earlier today?" Mari asks expectantly.

Broly lets a mirthful chuckle escape from his lips. "My, so eager."

"You know it," Mari says with a playful smile.

Chuckling again, Broly brings his three girlfriends into passionate kiss while caressing their silky hair. The kiss quickly deepens, and his tongue soon conquers their mouths as it travels to the furthest reaches of each girl's throat.

Mari, Meiko, and Hana instinctively wrap their arms around the neck of Broly, who in turn wraps his arms around their curvy waists. They moan happily into the passionate lip lock as their tongues caress their lover's before breaking away for some much needed air.

After his girlfriends catch their breath, Broly plants butterfly kisses on their necks before trailing down to their breasts. He then proceeds to suck on their nipples, making them gasp in pleasure. After a moment, he trails kisses down their stomachs until reaching their nether regions. Upon doing so, he gently bites down on both the black-and-white-striped prisoner pants and panties before slowly pulling them down to his girlfriends' knees.

With their womanhood now exposed, the Legendary Super Saiyan brings his mouth over the girls' wet folds and begins licking the lips, making them cry out happily. Suddenly, the pleasure becomes so intense that their backs arch as their boyfriend then slips his tongue inside of their pussies.

"Ooh, t-that feels so good!" They moan as they let themselves get lost in euphoria.

Broly smirks and continues to lick his lovers' folds, bringing them to a new high. They release a silent scream of ecstasy when he lightly sucks on their clits. Noticing this, Broly performs a mental victory dance before continuing to eat them out, the amazing feeling causing bringing them near their limit.

"Ah, Broly!" They cry out while gripping his hair tightly.

Smirking, he removes his tongue and starts sucking on his girlfriends' clits, causing them to arch their backs further as their screams and moans resonate throughout the room.

Suddenly, Broly stops slipping his tongue into the pussies of Hana and Meiko. Before any of them can protest, he brings his hands to their entrance and inserts a finger. He then starts pumping in and out of their entrance while continuing to eat Mari out before rotating between them and repeating the process. The three girls' lustful moans grow louder as their tight inner walls begin squeezing against his fingers and tongue.

The girls slowly begin to lose themselves to ecstasy as they reach their limit. "I-I… I can't hold back anymore!" They exclaim in unison just before their walls finally cave.

"BROLY!" They scream at the top of their lungs as Mari climaxes into his mouth while Meiko and Hana do so on his fingers.

"You girls taste so good," Broly says as he swallows his black-haired girlfriend's love juices while also licking his fingers free of his other two girlfriends' fluids.

His statement causes them to blush deeply as they finally come down from their high. Broly smirks at the adorable sight before a look of hunger appears on his features. Already knowing what he wants, they all grab ahold of his pants and sash before pulling them down to his knees. His three girlfriends' eyes glaze over, and drool starts to escape from their mouths as they marvel at his erection.

 _'No matter how many times I see it, the sheer size is mind-blowing! Meiko and Hana seem to agree with me, if the way they are gaping is anything to go by,'_ Mari muses as she and the other two girls in the cell with her begin to tenderly stroke their boyfriend's cock with their hands.

This action causes Broly to moan slightly. "That...f-feels so good...!" He manages to say between heavy breaths.

Upon hearing this, the three girls glance at each other before grinning mischievously. "Oh my, don't tell us that you already nearing your limit. We're just getting started."

With that said, they all start licking the tip of Broly's member, causing him to elicit another groan of pleasure. After a few moments of this, Hana brings her mouth over the head of his dick and begins sucking on it. At the same time, Meiko tenderly strokes his shaft with her hands and fingers, while Mari uses her feet and toes to gently caress his balls.

"Grr...you three...are amazing," Broly growls huskily, to which his gorgeous girlfriends blush and give him a radiant smile.

After awhile, the three girl prisoners rotate positions before continuing where they had left off. A few minutes later, they began to speed up in their minstrations until he could't hold it in anymore.

"I-I'm cumming!" Broly shouts as jizz shoots out of his manhood.

Mari, Meiko, and Hana all smile lovingly at him as he releases his load.

The three then lick their lips, fingers, and toes clean of his sperm. "That was really tasty Broly," They tell him while blushing slightly.

Broly smiles as they change positions. Mari, Meiko, and Hana gaze deeply into his eyes as he does the same. He then leans in and plants kisses on the three girl prisoners' foreheads, causing them to smile softly.

"Are you ready?" The Legendary Super Saiyan whispers into the ears of his wonderful girlfriends with an expression of tender affection.

The three girl prisoners smile back lovingly and nod.

Broly gently pushes inside of Mari, feeling her tight inner walls squeeze against his hardness. His eyes soften, and he smiles as he cups each of his girlfriends' cheeks and kisses them while slowly starting to move his manhood in and out of the black-haired girl prisoner's womanood. At the same time, Meiko sits on his face, and he starts eating her out. Meanwhile, Hana slides her pussy onto his index and pointer fingers, and he begins pumping her.

The three girls moan in pleasure at the sensations, and their eyes show the utmost love and affection for the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly smiles before beginning to move faster, and they start bucking their hips to match their man's movements. He grunts in ecstasy at the feeling of his three girlfriends' tight inner walls clamping down on his appendages.

"I love this feeling of being with you and I never want it to end. I love you so much, Broly!" The three girl prisoners simultaneously yell at the top of their lungs as their beautiful breasts jiggle from their movements.

"Same here," Broly replies, albeit a bit muffled.

He then uses his free hand to massage each of their breasts. In response, they moan louder and arch their backs as they feel themselves getting close.

"B-Broly, I can't hold it much longer," Mari says as Meiko and Hana both nod in agreement.

Broly grunts, "Me neither. Together, then."

With one final thrust, their eyes slowly roll to the back of their head as they scream in ecstasy.

"BROLY!"

"MARI! MEIKO! HANA!"

And with that, they all climax.

 ***LEMON END***

After they all catch their breath, Broly looks at his three girlfriend and smirks.

"So, switch positions?" He asks.

In response, the girls nod with smirks of their own and say, "You know it!"

After two more rounds, they all lie down and get some rest.

* * *

Mitsuko opens the door to the hallway cell and sees Mari, Meiko, Hana, Chiyo, and Kiyoshi standing at attention. Broly, on the other hand, is leaning against the cell bars in a relaxed position with his arms crossed.

"First period classes are starting! Please move to the multi-purpose room!" Mitsuko tells the five prisoners before noticing something different about one of them. "Hm?"

Broly, along with his three girlfriends and Kiyoshi, turn their heads in the direction where the Aboveground Student Council's treasurer is staring at. To their shock, they see Chiyo sporting a new and unsettling look.

The top of her black-and-white striped prison shirt now hangs loosely off the top of her arms, revealing her shourlders and most of her breasts due to the lack of a bra. Her hair looks unruly, and an excessive amount of lipstick seems to cover her lips at first glance. Eyeliner seems to heavily coats her eyelids at first glance as well. However, if one were to look closely, he or she would notice that a sharpie was used in place of makeup.

"Aww, that's so boring," She tells Mitsuko while staring at the ground dispassionately.

Mari stutters, "Ch-Chiyo? Why are you dressed like that...?"

"It's my style. Do you have a problem with it?" She replies in a challenging tone of voice.

Broly narrows his eyes at her and asks, "What's this about?"

Chiyo just shrugs her shoulders and continues to stare at the ground uncaringly. Broly frowns and decides to press further for an acceptable answer.

"That's not good enough," He states as he squats down to be at eye-level with her. "Now tell me."

Chiyo angrily grits her teeth before shouting, "You really want to know?! Fine! Mari is a two-timing slut! She's been cheating on you with Gakuto!"

After a few seconds of silence, Mari bursts out into laughter. She then motions for Chiyo, Kiyoshi, Meiko, Hana, and Broly over to her.

"I think there's been a huge misunderstanding. I have been trying to get in touch with Gakuto for a completely different reason. I called him so many times because he never picked up," She whispers to them so that Mitsuko can't hear her.

Chiyo's eyes widen at the revelation. "S-Seriously? Oh my, I'm so sorry, Mari! I didn't-"

"It's fine. Like I said, it was just a misunderstanding," Mari cuts her off and smiles gently.

Chiyo's eyes start to water, but she quickly wipes the years away. She looks up at Mari with a warm smile and nods. Meiko, Hana, and Kiyoshi also smile happily while Broly nods in satisfaction.

"Uh...Umm...Clas is starting now, so can we please get moving...?" Mitsuko asks nervously, interrupting the touching moment.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot! Shall we?" Chiyo asks, getting nods from the others.

With that, they follow Mitsuko to class.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **FINALLY! However, my wrists are still injured, so I won't have next chapter out for awhile. As of now, this story has 20,000 views. Thank you all for the support. Un** **til next time, peace out!**


End file.
